PRINCESA
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Isabella Swan es una joven de 28 años que fue violada a los 15 años y quedó embarazada. Se queda sin el apoyo de su familia y sufre mucho. Para mantener a su hija, se prostituye y, ahí, le ponen el sobrenombre de "Princesa". Summary completo adentro.
1. Capitulo 1

**PRINCESA**

**Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo la trama es mía.**

Beteado por Silvana Olvera  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**Summary:** Isabella Swan es una joven de 28 años que fue violada a los 15 años y quedó embarazada. Se queda sin el apoyo de su familia y sufre mucho. Para mantener a su hija, se prostituye y, ahí, le ponen el sobrenombre de "Princesa". Su hija llega a la edad de 13 años y la defensoría de la niñez se la quita por dedicarse a la prostitución. Isabella conoce en una despedida de soltero a Edward Masen, abogado, de quien se enamora.

**CAPITULO 1**

— ¡Hoy haré los grupos de dos personas! —dijo la profesora Esme.

La verdad me valía con quien me tocara. Yo iba terminar haciendo el trabajo, como siempre, y mi compañero se iba a sacar una buena nota al igual que yo.

—Bueno, Jasper Hale con Alice Cullen, Mike Newton con Isabella Swan, Emmet McCarthy con Rosalie Hale —, siguió dictando las parejas, pero como ya había dicho la mía, dejé de prestar atención. Para mi desgracia, me había tocado con el bobalicón de Newton, quien desde hacía dos años andaba babeando por mí.

— ¿Dónde vamos a hacer el trabajo? — me preguntó Mike

— No sé.

— ¿Qué te parece en mi casa?

— Claro, como digas.

—Ok, a las 3:00pm te veo.

—Está bien – la verdad ese chico me sacaba de quicio. Siempre quería conversar conmigo y yo le terminaba la conversación con un simple "Ok"

— ¡Que mal que no nos tocó juntas! —dijo Alice—. Mi mamá quería hacer los grupos mixtos, así que le dije que me pusiera con Jasper —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la profesora Esme era la mamá de Alice.

— ¡Me alegro por ti! —le dije.

—Mi mamá le quiso hacer un favor al pobre de Mike, que se ve que daría la vida por ti, y tú que no le das ni una oportunidad —me informó Alice

—Ese niño me da miedo.

—Bueno, pero esto es solo un trabajo, Bella.

—Espero que él tenga claro eso.

—Bella, ¡calma! —dijo Alice entre risas—, ni que fuera el fin del mundo. ¡No seas exagerada!

—Bueno, está bien.

Sonó el timbre de salida, mi papá ya estaba afuera esperándome en el coche patrulla, simplemente entré y me senté.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien —respondí—, hoy nos dieron un trabajo y tengo que hacerlo en la casa de Mike Newton, ¿me podrías llevar, por favor?

—Claro. ¿A qué hora?

—Quedamos de vernos a las 3p.m.

—Dile que llegarás a las 2.

—Ok, papá —la verdad, no discutía con él porqué después me ganaba un regaño.

Le envié un mensaje a Mike informándole sobre el cambio de hora, y este me contestó que no había ningún problema.

Llegamos a la casa, mi mamá, como siempre, ya tenía la comida lista. De verdad que a veces creía que era lo único que hacía. Todo el día se la pasaba en la Iglesia, era una beata y chismosa de lo peor; y criticaba a quien se le cruzaba en su camino.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y mi mamá comenzó a hablar de los últimos chismes.

— ¿A que no saben de qué me acabo de enterar? —dijo.

—No —dijimos mi papá y yo al unísono.

—Pues…. Kate, la hija mayor de los Denali, está embarazada. Y según parece, es de ese chico, Tyler, tu compañero, Bella.

_Embarazada._

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mi padre, de la impresión me había atragantado con la comida

—Toma un vaso con agua, nena —dijo mi madre, pasándome uno.

—De lo que uno se entera —agregó mi padre, y seguimos comiendo.

Terminamos de comer, lavé los platos y acomodé lo que iba a llevar a la casa de Mike para hacer el trabajo.

— ¿Ya estás lista, Bella? —preguntó mi papá.

—Sí, enseguida bajo —me colgué mi mochila al hombro y bajé, casi me caía en el penúltimo escalón. Para mi suerte, mi padre estaba ahí y me detuvo para que no me estrellara de cara contra el piso.

—Hija, ¡con cuidado! Siempre tan descuidada —me dijo a forma de regaño.

Subimos al auto y todo el trayecto a casa de Mike lo hicimos en silencio, llegamos y me despedí de mi papá al bajar, y me dirigí a tocar la puerta.

Ni siquiera había tocado mi mano la puerta, cuando Mike ya había salido a recibirme

— ¡Hola, Bella! —saludó con mucho entusiasmo y una sonrisa.

—Hola —respondí secamente, ¡ese niño no me agradaba para nada!

— ¡Pasa! —me invitó con su tonito alegre y su exceso de entusiasmo.

—Gracias.

_"Esta será una tarde muy, muy larga", _dije para mí mientras entraba

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No, gracias, así estoy bien.

—Bella… —empezó a decir mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá —, tú ya sabes que te amo…

—Mike, ya te dije que no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento —el puso una mirada triste y luego se abalanzó y me besó.

Yo enseguida lo aparté y le di una bofetada; y me levanté para irme. Él me miraba de una manera que ya no demostraba tristeza, solo enojo, _rabia_.

—Isabella, ya me harté de que me rechaces —me dijo con una furia que nunca le había visto—, pero esta vez no te salvas, ¡vas a ser mía! — su expresión hizo que me asustara, una parte de mí me decía que huyera. Para mi suerte, mi cuerpo reaccionó y corrí hacia la puerta; pero esta no se abrió—. Está cerrada con llave —me dijo con crueldad —. Ni trates de huir, no tienes por donde —_tenía _que salir de ahí.

¡Él había planeado todo! Noté que no podía hacer nada y estallé en llanto.

Me agarró fuertemente por los brazos, mientras yo intentaba abrir una de las ventanas; me acercó a él y puso una de mis manos en su duro pene.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo? —me preguntó, yo estaba llorando y no quería tocarlo, pero me tenía sujeta con fuerza—, te pregunté si sientes. ¡Responde! —me gritó

—Sí —dije en un susurro.

— ¡Me excitas demasiado, Isabella! Sé que detrás de tu disfraz de niña buena y pura, se esconde una perra, ¡una vil perra caliente!

—Mike, déjame, por favor —le rogué.

—No, Bella, ¡hoy te voy a hacer mía!

Me tiró y comenzó besar mi cuello mientras tocaba desesperadamente mis senos con una de sus manos y con la otra sujetaba mis manos. Yo solo sollozaba y lloraba, no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que recordé que en las películas, las chicas siempre les daban una buena patada en sus partes y los atacantes caían. Pero el universo no conspiró a mi favor, y fallé. No pude golpearlo. Él se enojó más por lo que había intentado hacer, y me dio una cachetada. Agarró la cinta adhesiva que estaba en la mesa y amarró mis manos, luego puso un pedazo en mi boca para que no pudiera gritar.

Me recostó en la mesa y comenzó a bajar mis jeans mientras yo pataleaba. Me volvió a dar una cachetada, esta vez más fuerte, y, con la misma cinta, amarró mis pies a las patas de la mesa.

_Jamás_ había imaginado que mi primera vez sería en una _violación_.

No sacó del todo mis pantalones, solo hasta un poco más debajo de mis rodillas, y comenzó a bajar mi ropa interior. Cuando terminó, se deshizo de su propio pantalón y se subió a la mesa rápidamente.

Me penetró rápida y fuertemente, en una sola embestida. Sentí el desgarrante dolor cuando rompió mi virginidad. Se movía enérgica y bruscamente, lastimándome cada vez que se empujaba dentro de mí. Yo ya no podía hacer nada, solo lloraba. Me besaba por todas partes. Subió mi blusa y rompió mi brassiere para poder ver mis pechos.

—Isabella, no sabes cuánto había deseado esto —me dijo entre gemidos—, tú eres mi primera mujer y yo tu primer hombre, _jamás_ te olvidarás de mí.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo mi nueva historia :D espero y les guste.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a mi beta por corregir mis "HORRORES" jaja**_

_**Comenten que de eso vivo jajaja todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :D**_

_**Quiero saber sus opiniones y sugerencias**_

_**- Annie-**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**PRINCESA**

**Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo la trama es mía.**

Beteado por Silvana Olvera  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 2**

—Más te vale no decir nada, Isabella —me amenazó mientras se subía su bóxer y su pantalón. Yo no dejaba de llorar—. Si dices algo, escúchame bien, Swan, si dices algo, ¡mato a tu madre! —ahora ya era capaz de creer todas las amenazas, tenía miedo, asco.

Liberó mis piernas y brazos y yo me arrinconé en una esquina, me sentía sucia, impura.

El se acercó a mí y me besó, sentí tanto asco que vomité y él me dio otra cachetada.

—Yo te llevaré a tu casa, llama a tu padre y dile que llegarás más temprano y que yo te llevaré. Toma —me dijo pasándome el teléfono, el cual ya estaba llamando.

—Aló —contestó Charlie.

—Papá, soy Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó un poco asustado, quizás por el tono de mi voz.

—Nada, papá, solo quería avisarte que llegaré más temprano y que me va a llevar Mike.

— ¿Segura de que es solo eso? —preguntó.

—Sí, papá —respondí fingiendo una risita.

—Ok, yo pasaré entonces por tu madre.

—Vale, adiós, te quiero —le dije y colgué antes de que las lágrimas llegaran de nuevo.

—Vamos —dijo Mike agarrándome de un brazo y jalándome.

Todo el trayecto a mi casa fue en silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran mis sollozos, para mi suerte, mi madre aún no llegaba.

—Adiós, preciosa —espetó—. Y recuerda, no digas nada o ya sabes que pasará.

Yo salí corriendo muy asustada directo hasta mi casa, abrí la puerta y subí a mi habitación. Me encerré ahí a llorar a mares, todavía no podía creer lo que me había pasado. En mi mente se repetían una y otra vez las mismas preguntas.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

_Dios, ¿por qué me abandonaste hoy?_

_¿Cómo le hago para seguir viviendo?_

_ME QUIERO MORIR._

Me metí al baño para tratar de sacarme todos los besos y las caricias de ese estúpido con una ducha. Estuve como hora y media ahí llorando, restregando mi cuerpo con la esperanza de que todo se borrara de mi cuerpo, de mi mente, de mi memoria. Quería olvidar todo lo vivido hoy.

Salí del baño y me cambié, me puse una pijama y me escondí bajo mis sábanas.

Escuché cuando mis padres llegaron. Mi madre subió y tocó mi puerta.

—Hija, Isabella, ¿estás?

—Sí, mamá —contesté sin fuerzas.

—En media hora bajas para cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

— ¿Te sientes mal, mi amor?

—Sí, un poco, mamá.

—Déjame pasar.

—No, gracias, mamá. Solo necesito descansar.

—Ok, mi vida, si necesitas algo solo avísame.

—Sí, lo haré.

Fue lo último que dije y rompí de nuevo en llanto.

Los días pasaron y yo no quería volver al colegio. Era muy duro saber que si acudía a clases, me iba a topar con ese imbécil. Mi mamá hacía todo por levantarme el ánimo, pero yo no paraba de llorar y estar deprimida.

—Bella, hija, ¿qué te pasa? Cuéntame, sabes que soy tu mamá y siempre te apoyaré.

—Nada, mamá, nada.

Y así pasaban los días, uno más duro que el otro. Alice había ido a visitarme esos días, pero yo no le decía nada. Tenía mucho miedo.

—Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele?

—Nada, no es nada.

Esas eran mis únicas respuestas a todas sus preguntas sobre mi estado.

Mi papá ya no aguantó y junto con mi mamá y Alice me obligaron a salir de mi habitación e ir al colegio. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había sucedido "_eso_".

—Bella, no puedes estar deprimida y apartada del mundo por el resto de tu vida. Entiendo que no quieras decir lo que te está pasando, pero al menos debes salir a tomar un poco de aire —me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al colegio.

La verdad, tenía _terror_. Un terror inmenso de encontrarme por ahí a Mike y que la historia se repitiera.

Entramos a nuestra primera clase, la de Biología, me preparé para tratar de ser fuerte frente a ese maldito. Pero para mi suerte, Mike no había llegado al salón, sentí un gran alivio que casi no duró ni un segundo, porque lo vi entrar tan feliz como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, se pavoneaba como si fuera el dueño del lugar, de las personas, de _mí._

—Isabella, ¿cómo estas? ¿Qué pasó que no viniste tantos días? —preguntó el muy descarado tomando mi mano. Mi único instinto fue alejarme de su contacto, ya que me causaba repulsión, así que salí corriendo al baño seguida de Alice, quien me decía que la esperara, pero yo tenía que llegar al baño o vomitaba en pleno pasillo.

Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, boté todo lo que había comido aquella mañana, que simplemente era un vaso de leche.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó mi amiga desde la puerta.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dije débilmente.

— ¿Segura, Bella? Mírate, estas más blanca que el papel.

Eso fue lo último que escuché, de ahí no recuerdo más.

Desperté en lo que parecía la enfermería del colegio. Miré hacia los lados para saber si estaba sola y me encontré con la cara asustada de Alice.

—Bella, ¡despertaste! —exclamó.

—Sí, eso parece —dije un poco mareada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Sí —dije levantándome de la cama, pero me volví a marear. Siempre fui muy débil.

—Será mejor que descanses un poco más, cariño —dijo la enfermera.

—No, estoy perfectamente bien. Alice, por favor ayúdame —le pedí. Se puso a mi lado y yo me apoyé en ella para poder sostenerme un poco—. Quiero irme a mi casa —le dije una vez fuera de la enfermería.

—Bella, así no podrás llegar ni a la puerta del colegio.

—Llama a mi papá, por favor.

—Está bien —aceptó y sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó—. Tío —así le decía ella a mi papá desde chiquita—, ¿puede venir a recoger a Bella por favor?, es que se desmayó y está muy débil. Sí, aquí te esperamos —dijo y luego colgó—. Vamos a la salida, el pasará por ti. Yo te acompañaré hasta que llegue.

Fuimos a la salida de la escuela y nos sentamos en las gradas que había allí mientras esperábamos a mi papá. Él llegó en 15 minutos. Me despedí de Alice y subí al coche patrulla.

Llegamos a casa y subí directo a mi habitación mientras mi mamá me seguía mientras me preguntaba que si me sentía bien y si necesitaba un doctor. Mi respuesta fue un fuerte _"NO"_ mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lo único que quería era estar sola y morir.

_Morir_. Solo eso calmaría mi dolor.

Solo eso me limpiaría de los besos de ese tarado.

De todas las cosas solo una tenía bien clara.

"_MORIR"_ eso era lo que quería.

Los días pasaban y tenía que seguir yendo al colegio y ver a ese infeliz, que me miraba y cada vez que me encontraba sola aprovechaba para amenazarme y hacerme recordar el peor día de mi existencia.

El solo verlo me causaba náuseas, repulsión.

Los días en el colegio pasaban y las náuseas eran más seguidas, y todos los días planeaba una forma de matarme. La verdad es que era muy cobarde y no me animaba a hacerlo de una vez. Estaba pensando en tomar veneno, cortarme las venas, ahorcarme, tirarme de un barranco, lo que sea con tal de acabar con mi patética vida.

Una vida que ya no quería, una vida en la que ya no podía ser feliz.

* * *

**_Por fin les dejo el segundo capi :) espero y les guste :)_**

**_Gracias a mi Beta por corregir mis horrores _**

**_-Annie-_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**PRINCESA**

**Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo la trama es mía.**

Beteado por Silvana Olvera  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Pasaron dos semanas más en las que no soporté por nada del mundo estar cerca de Mike, era solo verlo y correr al baño a vomitar, estaba deshecha.

Pero ya tenía un plan listo para terminar con todo esto, iba a ser de la manera más fácil posible, yo siempre había sido bastante torpe y todo tenía que parecer un simple accidente.

Ese día me desperté más temprano de lo normal, tomé una ducha y me vestí. En mi casa teníamos un hermoso balcón que daba a la calle, el cual estaba en remodelación, me acerqué, tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso, las manos me sudaban y casi no sentía las piernas, pero seguí caminando; me puse en la orilla, me detuve una fracción de segundo y me tiré… no sentí nada más.

Desperté en un lugar que no reconocí, había una brillante y cegadora luz blanca, y solo escuchaba murmullos, parecía la voz de mi madre la que dijo "_Salve a mi hija, doctor"_, volví a perder la conciencia.

Para cuando desperté, mis ojos solo veían unas manchas, pero no se enfocaban en nada en especial; hasta que se me aclaró por completo la vista y noté que estaba en una habitación prácticamente blanca, supuse que era dentro del hospital, y las dos manchas predominantes eran mis padres. Sentía mucho dolor en uno de mis brazos y en una pierna.

— _¡Auch!_ —me quejé cuando intenté moverme.

— Despertó —dijo una voz masculina que reconocí como la de mi papá.

—Ahora sí me va escuchar esa sin vergüenza —espetó mi madre.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que me tiré a propósito del balcón? Si era así tendría serios problemas, quizás querrían enviarme al psicólogo.

—Renée, no empieces, por favor. Acaba de despertarse —intercedió mi padre.

—No me digas qué hacer, Charlie. Además la decisión ya está más que tomada.

¿Decisión? ¿De qué hablan? O yo estaba loca o mis padres se volvieron locos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —logré decir con voz débil.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Repitió mi mamá con sarcasmo—. ¿Y todavía tienes la vergüenza de preguntar?

—No entiendo nada —dije con sinceridad, un poco más despierta.

—Renée, mírala, ella no lo sabe.

— ¿Qué cosa es la que no sé?

— ¡Que estás embarazada de un mes, pedazo de inútil! —gritó Renée y se abalanzó sobre mí mientras me propinaba golpes.

_¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? _

Las palabras taladraban mi mente. Tenía un bebé dentro de mí, un bebé producto de una violación. Yo no quería un bebé, y mucho menos uno de Mike. Ahora entendía mis malestares.

Pero, ¿acaso el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para perder al bebé?

_Dios, ¿por qué me desgracias la vida? ¿Hiciste que me rompiera los huesos y no que perdiera al bebé que va a arruinar mi existencia? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?_

— ¡Renée, basta! —Gritó mi papá mientras la separaba de mí—, ya sabes que su embarazo es de alto riesgo y tú la estás lastimando más.

—Cuando estés totalmente recuperada de tu caída, te vas de la casa —dijo mi madre secándose las lágrimas de rabia que se le habían escapado—. Yo no pienso que tú y tu bastardo estén viviendo en mi casa y haciéndonos pasar la vergüenza más grande en el pueblo, arruinaste tu vida Isabella… ya no vales nada.

Las palabras de mi madre me dolieron mucho porque decía la verdad, yo ahora era una basura, había arruinado mi vida y ahora llevaba en mi vientre un bastardo.

Pasó una semana y me llevaron a mi casa nuevamente, no dejaban que nadie me visitara, ni mi mejor amiga Alice. Tuve que esperar 3 semanas más para que me quitaran el yeso de mi brazo y el de mi pierna. Durante esas semanas mis padres no hablaron conmigo.

Llegué a casa después de que me sacaran el yeso, mis padres me esperaban afuera.

—Tus maletas ya están en el auto —dijo mi mamá sin mirarme a los ojos—, tu papá te llevará hasta el aeropuerto y comprarás un pasaje para donde se te dé la gana, Isabella. No quiero saber de ti, yo ya no tengo hija —así se despidió mi madre de mí y entró a la casa. Yo miré por última vez la que desde que nací había sido mi casa y me subí al auto sin alegar nada.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, no sabía a dónde ir. No _tenía_ a dónde ir.

—Irás a Phoenix, toma tu pasaje, ya dejé tu equipaje —dijo mi padre, hablando por primera vez conmigo desde hacía un mes—. Allá tengo una conocida y sé que te ayudará, dile que vas de mi parte —y me entregó una carta cerrada y un papel con la dirección—, tienes que pregunta por Sue.

—Papá —dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ven aquí —me dijo, abrazándome—. Para mí siempre serás mi hija, mi _princesa_.

—Yo no quería esto, yo no _quiero_ esto —repliqué, refiriéndome al bebé.

—De ahora en adelante eso debe ser tu prioridad, ya está ahí, hija. Y no te preocupes por decirme quién es el padre, porque no quiero saber, y tu madre tampoco.

—Te quiero —le contesté llorando.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Toma —me dijo, extendiéndome otro sobre—, estos son los ahorros que había hecho para cuando ingresaras a la universidad, pero ahora los necesitarás más. Prométeme que protegerás a ese bebé.

—Te lo prometo… y…gracias, papá —lo abracé de nuevo.

_Pasajeros con destino a Phoenix, favor de abordar el avión._

—Adiós, pequeña.

—Adiós, papá.

Sentí como si el vuelo hubiera durado mil años.

Llegué a Phoenix y mientras recogía mis maletas, choqué con alguien.

—Disculpa.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí —me respondió él.

Cuando lo miré, ambos estábamos muy cerca. Tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me hicieron estremecer, era muy guapo.

—Con permiso.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció.

—No, gracias yo, puedo sola —al fin y al cabo solo traía una maleta—, además eres un extraño —estaba tratando de evitar su hipnótica mirada.

—Soy Edward Masen.

— Bella Swan.

— ¿Ahora ya me dejas ayudarte?

— ¿En serio quieres hacerlo?

—Sí, yo solo traigo mi equipaje de mano.

—Bien, si insistes — tenía que cuidar del bebé, se lo prometí a mi papá.

Me acompañó hasta tomar un taxi.

—Espero algún día volver a verte, Bella.

—Yo igual —le dije sinceramente y me metí al taxi para que no viera que me sonrojaba.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Entregué el papelito con la dirección al taxista y este me llevó, me ayudó a bajar mi equipaje y le pagué.

El lugar era un edificio residencial por lo que pude ver, aunque tenía departamentos. Fui hasta donde estaba el portero y le pregunté por Sue.

—Enseguida la llamo, señorita —dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono y marcaba.

A los pocos minutos bajó una mujer alta de tez morena y ojos y cabellos negros.

— ¿Tú me buscas?

—Sí, mi padre, Charlie Swan, me dijo que tú me ayudarías —le respondí.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó, comenzando a llorar.

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¡Mi niña! Que grande estás y obvio que te voy a ayudar, te vas a quedar aquí. Hablé hace unos días con tu papá, pero no sabía cuándo llegabas. Ya tengo tu departamento listo.

—Oh, gracias —contesté, mi papá había pensado en todo.

Subimos solo hasta el primer piso. El portero llevaba la maleta.

—Tu departamento está en el primer piso, ya que después no podrás estar subiendo y bajando, además tu embarazo ya es de por sí de alto riesgo.

—La verdad es que yo no quiero al…

—No me digas que no quieres a esa criatura. Bella, un bebé es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar en la vida. A mí me costó mucho embarazarme, y ahora tengo a mi pequeño Jacob que tiene 2 años. Tú que puedes debes aprovechar al máximo a tu bebé.

—No me siento muy segura sobre todo esto, no sé si seré una buena mamá.

—Lo serás, Bella, eso tenlo por seguro. El ser mamá nace y se aprende día a día, ¿qué te parece si entramos a conocer tu nuevo departamento? —yo solo asentí.

Entramos y era grande, tenía una cocina, dos habitaciones con baño privado, su sala comedor, otro baño y un estudio. Todo estaba ya amueblado. Hasta uno de los cuartos ya tenía cuna, supuse que esa era para mi bebé.

— ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a instalarte mientras platicamos?

—Está bien.

Toda la charla fue acerca de la vida que me esperaba como mamá. Esa palabra me daba terror.

De verdad tenía mucho miedo.

Para cuando anocheció, ya habíamos terminado de arreglar mi departamento. Me quedé sola y me puse a llorar, no sabía lo que se me venía en el futuro, me daba miedo.

* * *

_**Y? Qué opinan?**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D**_

**_-Annie-_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**PRINCESA**

**Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo la trama es mía.**

Beteado por Silvana Olvera  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**CAPITULO 4**

Ya llevaba un mes viviendo en el edificio y Sue era muy buena conmigo, siempre estaba al pendiente de mí. Aunque a la vista de los demás era imperceptible, mi pancita ya empezaba a crecer.

Como todos los días, almorzaría con Sue y su pequeño hijo Jacob, quien la verdad era un pequeño hermoso. Fui a su departamento y toqué, quien abrió fue Jacob, era muy apegado a mí y no se me separaba cuando estaba cerca.

Nos sentamos los tres, bueno, _los cuatro,_ para almorzar.

—Y, ¿cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Sue.

—Mejor, ya casi no son tan seguidas las molestias que me da esta cosita —dije señalando mi vientre.

—Ya pasará del todo, dentro de 6 meses más ya tendrás otro tipo de problemas —dijo, y ambas reímos porque sabía a qué se refería, dentro de 6 meses tendría un bebé que no me dejaría dormir en toda la noche, y ese sería quizás el menor de mis problemas.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, dime.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi papá? —pregunté, esperando que me respondiera.

— ¿Nunca te contó? —respondió con otra pregunta, un tanto sorprendida.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Se nota que Renée de verdad lo tiene dominado —dijo riendo—, o es que le pesa la conciencia a la santa paloma de tu madre.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirí con tono de disgusto, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho mi madre, no me gustaba que hablaran así de ella.

—Lo siento Bella, no debí de haberme referido así a ella, sé que es tu madre y que la quieres a pesar de todo.

—No hay problema, pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Bueno, Bella, verás…yo… yo fui esposa de Charlie.

_¿Sue había sido esposa de mi padre?_

Me sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Bueno, como te dije cuando nos conocimos, me costó mucho embarazarme —dijo, despeinando el cabello de Jacob—, y en ese tiempo apareció en el pueblo una muchacha que ayudaba al sacerdote de por donde vivíamos, está de más decir que ella era muy bonita, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes —definitivamente estaba hablando de mi madre—. Charlie la conoció cuando fue a la iglesia una vez que el padre lo llamó para hacer algo de servicio comunitario, y, bueno, a tu padre le encantó su sencillez y su manera de ser tan inocente. Se enamoró de ella, y creo que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero me engañó con ella —agregó, con una sonrisa tensa—, cuando Renée quedó embarazada de ti, Charlie decidió por fin dejarme. Obviamente si tenía que escoger entre las dos, iba a escoger a la que le pudiera dar hijos; y esa era tu madre —una expresión triste dominaba su rostro.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho —de verdad sentía mucho todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

—No lo sientas, esas son cosas del pasado. Además tú no tienes la culpa, tú no pediste venir al mundo, así como tampoco esa criatura que llevas dentro lo hizo. Fueron cosas que simplemente se dieron.

Sue de verdad era una madre por naturaleza, comprensiva y nada rencorosa. El aceptar a la hija de la amante del que había sido su esposo significaba mucho, y mucho más que me atendiera y cuidara como lo hacía.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema que nos estamos poniendo demasiado serias —me pidió mientras me daba mi plato con mi comida—. ¿Qué crees que vaya a ser tu bebé?

—La verdad es que no lo he pensado con detenimiento, pero creo que me gustaría un niño, ya sabes, porque las mujeres siempre sufrimos más —contesté, intentando no recordar las cosas que me habían pasado últimamente.

—Va a ser niña —replicó muy segura de sus palabras mientras comía.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Bueno, porque según dicen por ahí que si los niños se te acercan cuando estas embarazada es porque va ser niña, y viceversa. Y al parecer Jacob no puede separarse de ti —ambas reímos—. Ya deberías empezar a pensar en un nombre, es una elección importante.

—He pensado en algunos.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Si es niño me gustaría que se llamara Charlie, como mi papá, o Edward —agregué algo insegura, recordando a ese guapo joven de ojos verdes que me ayudó con mis maletas cuando llegué.

— ¿Y si es niña?

—En ese caso estoy algo más insegura, cuando era chiquita tenía una muñeca que era mi favorita, se llamaba Vanessa, y creo que el nombre es bonito.

—La cosa es que a ti te guste el nombre de tu hija, Bella. Los demás pueden ahorrarse sus comentarios —volvimos a reír, se estaba volviendo algo común en mí mientras estaba con ella.

Terminamos de comer y le ayudé a Sue a levantar los platos, de ahí salí directo al ginecólogo, ya que hoy me iba a hacer un ultrasonido.

Llegué con 15 minutos de anticipación, estaba muy nerviosa, iba a ser la primera vez que iba a ver a mi bebé; además no sabía si le había causado daño cuando me había tirado desde el balcón, no me perdonaría jamás si por mi culpa mi bebé tenía algún problema.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras pensaba en mi bebé.

—Isabella Swan —llamó la doctora en voz alta y pasé al consultorio—, toma asiento por favor —hizo una pausa mientras me sentaba—, y bien, ¿qué te trae aquí?

—Este… —estaba nerviosa, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban—, vine para ver a mi bebé —le dije señalando mi vientre.

— ¡Oh! —Replicó asombrada—, ¡eres tan joven! —Agregó.

—Sí, lo sé —dije tratando de esconder mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, yo también fui mamá muy pequeña. Quiero que te acuestes en esa cama y subas tu blusa hasta por debajo de tu busto —hice exactamente lo que me ordenó la doctora—. Esto se sentirá algo frío —agregó mientras ponía un gel en mi vientre, el cual provocó que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, luego encendió la pantalla que estaba a mi lado, y con una cosa parecida a un _mouse_ comenzó a esparcirlo y pude ver una cosita en la pantalla—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí —contesté mientras se me salían las lágrimas.

—Al parecer está sano y fuerte, pero veo que tienes algunos moretones.

—Sí, es que tuve un accidente y caí de un segundo piso hace no mucho.

—Vaya, es un milagro que el bebé haya sobrevivido y esté completamente sano.

—Sí, es mi pequeño milagro.

—Bueno, Isabella…

—Solo Bella, por favor.

—Ok, Bella, como te dije, tu bebé está bien —dijo mientras me limpiaba el vientre— ahora tienes que venir cada mes para llevar el control y revisar el desarrollo de tu pequeñito.

—Gracias.

—Te espero de aquí en un mes, ¿quieres que te imprima la foto?

—Sí, por favor.

—Está bien, espera unos minutos.

Nos pusimos a conversar y me contó que se había embarazado a los 17 años y se casó con el papá de su hijo, quien ahora tenía 10. Así se nos fueron pasando los minutos hasta que estuvieron listas las fotos de mi bebé.

—No se te vaya a olvidar tu siguiente cita, Bella.

—No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar.

Después de eso me fui directamente al edificio donde vivía para mostrarle las fotos a Sue. Estuve con ella todo lo que quedaba de la tarde.

— ¿No es hermoso? —le pregunté.

—Es como la enésima vez que me preguntas lo mismo, Bella —me contestó algo divertida.

—Lo siento, es la emoción —no podía dejar de mirar las fotos una y otra vez—. Creo que ya me voy, parece que ya es hora de que vayas a trabajar

—Sí, tienes razón. ¡Se me pasó la hora! —contestó ligeramente alarmada.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?

— ¡Claro, mi niña!

— ¿En qué trabajas?

—Trabajo en el oficio más antiguo del mundo, cariño.

— ¿Y cuál es ese? —pregunté con interés.

—La de las damas de compañía o prostitución, como le dicen comúnmente —mis ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa y ella se rio al ver mi expresión— Las necesidades son muchas, pero bueno, yo ya no trabajo exactamente de eso, ya no estoy para esos trotes. Yo dirijo el negocio. No te asustes, Bella. No es nada fuera de lo normal.

—Estoy en shock, es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

—Descansa. Espero que no me juzgues, cariño.

—Nunca, Sue, tú me has ayudado mucho —le dije dándole un abrazo.

* * *

_**jejeje mi beta hace magia con mis capítulos xD si leyeran el borrador se asustarían xD**_

_**Y? Qué opinan?**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D**_

**_-Annie-_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**PRINCESA**

**Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo la trama es mía.**

Beteado por Silvana Olvera  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

La noche pasó sin ningún malestar en particular, soñando con mi bebé, un hermoso niño al que nunca le podía ver el rostro, solo sabía que era mi hijo.

Desperté a eso de las 9 am, me duché y fui a desayunar, de pronto escuché unos golpes en mi puerta. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a abrir la puerta y, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡Isabella Swan! No sabes cómo te he extrañado —dijo mi amiga Alice.

— ¡Y yo a ti! —contesté mientras nos abrazábamos.

—Hola, Bella —intervino Esme, su mamá y mi exprofesora.

—Esme —La saludé con un abrazo. Ella había sido como una madre para mí desde que era pequeña—. ¡Pasen!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Querías privar a mi sobrino de una tía como yo? —dijo levantando una ceja y sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Cómo…? —Esme no me dejó terminar.

—Charlie nos contó todo, corazón —dijo con su tono de voz tan maternal.

—Todavía no me lo explico, Bella. ¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías novio! —exclamó mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá—. ¿Acaso me lo escondías?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y pronto se volvieron incontrolables.

—Bella, cariño, no te sientas mal. Esto le hace daño al bebé, cálmate —dijo Esme.

—No puedo —contesté en un susurro apenas inaudible.

— ¿Qué es lo que te lastima tanto amiga?

—Nada —contesté sin parar de llorar.

—Puedes confiar en nosotras.

La verdad, no lo podía esconder más, todo lo que pasó esa tarde me perseguía y necesitaba soltarlo.

—Fui violada —susurré.

No escuché nada más y levanté mi mirada para ver la expresión de ambas, las dos tenían los ojos llorosos y llenos de asombro.

— ¿Quién fue? —preguntó mi pequeña amiga—. Dime, Bella, para que lo mande matar con el enorme de Emmett.

—No puedo decirlo Alice.

— ¿Te amenazó? —preguntó Esme y yo solo asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Lo conocemos? —volvió a preguntar y asentí—. ¿Sabe que estás aquí? —negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! —exclamó mi amiga llorando conmigo—. Ya no estamos en Forks, él no puede hacerte nada.

—Bella, hija, puedes confiar en nosotras y te podremos ayudar. Dinos, Bella. Así ese infeliz pagará lo que te hizo.

Pensé por un largo rato si decirlo o no, hasta que tomé fuerza en las palabras que dijo Alice _"Ya no estamos en Forks, él no puede hacerte nada"._

—Mike.

— ¿Mike Newton? —preguntó Alice y yo asentí con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Habla, Bella. ¡Por Dios!

—Fue… —tomé una respiración profunda—. Fue esa vez que nos diste ese trabajo en parejas, Esme.

— ¡Dios mío! Es mi culpa, Bella. ¡Lo siento tanto!

— ¡No, no es tu culpa!

—Sí, sí lo es, porque yo le hice el favor a ese degenerado de ponerlos en el mismo grupo —replicó enojada consigo misma.

—Si te digo que no fue tu culpa, es porque es verdad. Las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar y punto. Además, ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Y yo que defendía a ese desgraciado…

—Pero bien que se merecía lo que le hicieron… —dijo Alice.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunté aún llorosa.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Laura Pattinson?

—Sí, claro, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Pues su madre, la señora Gleny, lo demandó por intento de violación a Laura, y el padre de ella, el señor Robert, ahora se encuentra en la cárcel por haberlo castrado. Y el muy pendejo está tranquilamente recuperándose del trauma —relató Alice.

— ¿Qué?

—Bella —dijo Esme—, de mi cuenta corre que ese muchacho vaya a la cárcel en vez del señor Robert.

— ¿Les puedo pedir algo, por favor?

—Lo que quieras —contestó Esme estrechándome contra su regazo.

—No le digan a nada Charlie, por favor.

— ¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó Alice.

—Porque lo único que quiero ahora es borrar mi pasado, vivir mi presente y el futuro con mi bebé —contesté acariciándome mi pancita.

—Pero, Bella… —comenzó Alice, pero la callé.

—Solo prométanmelo.

—Está bien, lo haremos —respondieron las dos.

Pasamos el día entero en mi casa, les mostré el ultrasonido de mi bebé y Esme me dio consejos sobre cómo llevar mi embarazo y cómo iban a ser los primeros meses con mi bebé. Luego llegó la hora de que se fueran y me sentí mal porque íbamos a volver a estar solos mi bebé y yo. Claro que Alice no se fue sin primero hacer que le hiciera una promesa.

—Bella, acuérdate que la madrina seré yo, ¿entendiste? ¡Promételo!

— ¡Claro que sí! Si no eres tú, ¿quién más?

—Así me gusta —contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero, duende.

—Y yo a ti.

—Ya no se desaparezcan —pedí, despidiéndome de Esme.

—Ya sé dónde vives, cuando vuelva a venir a Phoenix prometo visitarte.

—Espero que sea pronto.

—Llegaré de sorpresa —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Bien —dije entre risas.

—Adiós, te quiero.

—Cuídate hija.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos pronto.

Les di otro fuerte abrazo y las vi marcharse mientras sobaba mi pequeño vientre que casi no se notaba.

—Otra vez nos quedamos solos —le dije y fue la primera vez que sentí una patadita de mi bebé, era como una respuesta, me sentí tan feliz, tan emocionada que hasta lloré. Ahora sí podía decir que llevaba dentro una pequeña vida que me escuchaba y que sentía lo mismo que yo.

* * *

_**Tarde pero llegó xD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, se que a algunos no les está gustando como va la historia, pero bueno, así me la imaginé y así llegó a mi mente, además esta historia está prácticamente terminada. **_

_**Les agradezco que tengan sus opiniones, y en algunos puntos tienen razón, pero con el paso del tiempo se darán cuenta el porqué hice que la historia se desarrollara así.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	6. Capitulo 6

**PRINCESA**

**Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo la trama es mía.**

Beteado por Silvana Olvera  
Betas FFAD  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Los meses fueron pasando rápido ya mi embarazo se notaba tenía seis meses bien cumplidos y hoy me tocaba ir a control para ver cómo iba mi bebé y para saber su sexo.

Llegué al hospital justo cuando decían mi nombre. Entré y saludé a la doctora y me dijo que me acueste en la cama que había ahí para que me hagan el ultrasonido.

- Ves? – me dijo – tu bebé está en perfecto estado, lista para saber si es niño o niña?

- Si – le dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas, todos los meses que veía a mi bebé en aquella pantalla lloraba de alegría.

- Felicidades Bella! Tendrás una hermosa niña!

- De verdad? – no lo podía creer! Sin lugar a duda ya que sabía que era una niña iba a cuidarla y protegerla demasiado para que ella no sufriera lo mismo que yo.

- Si, ya has pensado en nombres?

- Si – le dije mientras limpiaba mi vientre – como ya sé que es niña su nombre será Vanessa.

- Qué lindo nombre Bella, bueno calculando todo al parecer darás a luz en octubre el 13.

- Woow! Un mes después de mi cumpleaños!

- Bueno trata de descansar Bella, no te alteres, no hagas nada que pueda afectar al bebé.

- Ok, gracias por todo

- De nada cuídate bye

- Bye.

Salí del hospital y me fui directo a contarle todo a Sue.

- Felicidades mi vida! Estoy segura que será una hermosa niña como tú – me dijo cuando le conté – bueno y para festejar Jacob te quiere dar un regalo

- Así? Cual corazón?

- Como yo ya soy un niño gande le voy a regalar a tu bebé mis juguetes de bebé – dijo todo orgulloso

- Si, el ya cumple 3 años el próximo mes y quisimos hacerte ese regalito

- Gracias – les dije dándoles un abrazo.

Me ayudaron a llevar las cosas a mi departamento y las pusimos en la habitación que sería de mi hija.

- Como piensas decorar la habitación Bella? – preguntó Sue

- No lo sé, nunca eh sido buena en eso de decoraciones, además no tengo dinero para esas cosas. Lo que tengo lo estoy guardando para las cosas de mi bebé.

- Bueno a Kate le quedó pintura rosa de la habitación de su hija Irina que te parece si usamos esa pintura?

- Wooow! Estaría súper.

- Ok espérame ahorita la traigo.

Sue volvió a los 10 minutos con la pintura y comenzamos la decoración de la habitación de mi pedacito. Así le decía a mi bebé.

En una semana ya estaba toda la habitación de mi pedacito lista, le había comprado lo más esencial como ser pañales, leche, los biberones, talco, toallitas y las cosas esenciales para su aseo. En lo que se refiere a la ropa Alice le mandó un guardarropa entero tras que le conté que mi bebé era una niña.

…

Pasaron dos meses más era 10 de septiembre, ya mi barriga estaba enorme, no me quería mover de mi casa porque pesaba mucho mi barriga, esta niña me estaba matando de la espalda. Pero tenía que salir a comprar uno de mis tantos antojos. ¿Justo ese día se me tenía que dar el antojo de mantequilla de maní?.

Estaba en el súper comprando la mantequilla de maní, mi bebé estaba inquieta

- Tranquila – dije sobando mi vientre.

Pagué y me disponía a salir cuando me vino un fuerte dolor.

- Vanessa, aquí no por favor princesa – luego me sentí mojada – ¡ayuda! – comencé a gritar.

- Señora que le pasa – preguntó un hombre

- La bolsa, se me reventó la bolsa – dije tratando de respirar como me había enseñado mi ginecóloga.

- Llamen a una ambulancia, está el labor de parto – gritó otra mujer.

- Respire – me decía el hombre sosteniéndome mientras yo apretaba su mano por las fuertes contracciones.

No supe cuánto tardó la ambulancia, pero los dolores me hicieron parecer que fue una eternidad.

Llegué al hospital, me tenían en una camilla y me llevaron a la sala de parto.

- Muy bien Bella, parece que esta princesa quiso adelantarse – me dijo mi ginecóloga – ¿tienes el número de alguien para que te traiga las cosas de la bebé? – asentí – díctale el número a la enfermera. – lo hice a duras penas ya que las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas. – bien Bella ya dilataste lo suficiente vamos a comenzar, a la cuenta de tres pujas ¿si? – asentí – una, dos, tres….. una, dos, tres…

¡Dios! No creí que traer un niño al mundo dolería tanto, sentía que me partía en dos, lo único que quería es que acabe.

- Ya viene – dijo la doctora – ya está saliendo su cabecita, estamos por terminar Bella, uno, dos, tres….

De repente sentí un gran alivio. Me sentía cansada, agotada, sólo quería dormir, pero primero necesitaba ver a mi bebé. De pronto se escuchó un gran llanto. Era mi hija, si que tenía los pulmones bien fuertes.

- Felicidades Bella eres la mamá de una hermosa niña – me dijo mientras la ponía entre mis brazos.

- Hola Vanessa, soy tu mami – mi hija estaba llena de sangre, era una bolita roja, de repente se calmó y dio un pequeño bostezo que me hizo reír, se veía tan tierna, tan linda, tan frágil

- Bueno ya es hora de que descanses Bella mientras examinamos a esta bebecita – le di un beso en su pequeña frente y se la llevaron. De lo último que fui consiente fue de que me estaban aseando.

…

Desperté y Sue estaba a mi lado.

- Bella ¡despertaste!

- ¿Y mi bebé? – fue lo primero que se me vino a mi memoria al ver que ya no tenía esa enorme barriga.

- Te la traen en un momento, ¡está hermosa!

- ¿Verdad que si? – dije feliz

- ¡Claro que sí! Debe ser la envidia de todos los bebés – ambas reímos. En eso entró una enfermera empujando una cuna de cristal.

- Señora Bella aquí le traigo a su princesa – dijo la enfermera

- Gracias – le dije mientras me la ponía en mi s brazos para que la amamante y se retiró – ¡Auch! – me quejé, mi bebé no tenía dientes pero cuando succionaba la leche dolía.

- ¿Duele verdad? – dijo Sue divertida, yo solo asentí – espera cuando tenga dientes – ahora se carcajeó. No me quería imaginar, si de por sí ya dolía sin dientes.

Se notaba que iba a ser muy duro esto de ser madre, y más soltera.

…

A los dos días nos dieron de alta a mi pedacito y a mí.

Sue me orientaba para saber cómo cargar a mi hija, cambiarle los pañales, darle el biberón, bañarla, en fin todo.

Es de más decir que casi no dormía. Debido a eso tuve que tomar una decisión. Mover la cuna de Vanessa a mi habitación y juntarla a mi cama, así no tendría que estar corriendo cada vez que llorara.

Debo admitir que esto de ser madre es ¡agotador!

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, se que a algunos no les está gustando como va la historia, pero bueno, así me la imaginé y así llegó a mi mente, además esta historia está prácticamente terminada. **_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**PRINCESA**

**_Capitulo 7_**

No es por alagar ni nada por el estilo, pero mi bebé es hermosa. Su cabello está entre castaño y rubio, sus ojitos son verdes y se parece mucho a mí. Eso hace más fácil las cosas, si se pareciera a aquel maldito sería difícil vivir día a día con ella recordándome aquello.

Ya había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de mi pedacito y el dinero ya se me estaba acabando, eran muchas las necesidades de mi bebé.

Dejaba todas las tardes a Vanessa con Sue mientras yo salía a buscar trabajo de lo que sea. Pero era difícil. En primer lugar no querían darme trabajo por ser menor de edad, en segundo lugar, no había salido de bachiller y en tercer lugar, porque tenía un bebé.

- Si quieres te puedo dar trabajo de mesera en el local – me dijo Sue cuando ya me estaba dando por vencida. – te pagaría lo suficiente para las cosas básicas.

- En serio Sue?

- Claro mi niña!

- Si… gracias! Pero solo de mesera verdad?

- Eso te estoy ofreciendo – dijo ella riendo.

- Ok acepto, gracias Sue

- De nada corazón.

- Entonces cuando empiezo?

- Hoy mismo!

- Muchas gracias – le dije y le di un abrazo.

En la noche hice dormir a mi pedacito para poder salir tranquila. Sue dejó en mi departamento a Jacob para que Leah, su sobrina, lo cuide junto con Vanessa.

- Bienvenida a "EL REINO" – me dijo Sue cuando entramos

- Wow! – me asombre, jamás imaginé un burdel tan …. bien decorado

- Increíble verdad? – asentí – ven por aquí te daré tu uniforme.

Entramos por una puerta ubicada en la parte de la cantina, era una habitación amplia que hacía de vestidor y tenía lokers, ahí se encontraban los trajes y disfraces más eróticos que había visto en mi vida. Dentro de esta habitación había otra puerta que daba hacia los baños donde había muchas duchas así como inodoros. Parecía el vestidor de la escuela de Forks.

Detuve mis pensamientos en seco, ¿cómo estarían mis padres? Hacía tiempo que no los veía y lo único que sabía de ellos era la vaga información que me daba Alice de ellos.

- Este es tu uniforme y este es tu loker – Sue me sacó de mis pensamientos y puso el uniforme en mis manos – te vistes y sales, aún falta un poco para que lleguen las chicas, pero ya está por llegar Kate, ella es otra mesera y te enseñará todo lo que debes saber.

- Gracias Sue – le dije nuevamente y la abracé

- Ya te dije que no es nada, te espero afuera.

Me vestí, el uniforme consistía en una falda negra que me llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, una blusa de manga corta, un chaleco negro que se prendía debajo de mi busto haciendo que éste resaltara y zapatos de tacón. Esto iba a ser difícil, nunca había usado tacones, jamás me gustaron, pero bueno, todo por mi pequeña.

La primera noche fue exhausta, no aguantaba los tacones, pero con forme avanzó el tiempo me convertí en una profesional manejando tacones y haciendo y sirviendo las bebidas, a diario recibía muchas propuestas indecorosas pero Sue les aclaraba que yo sólo era una mesera.

Con Kate nos hicimos buenas amigas me decía que después iba a tener que mentirle a mi hija sobre mi trabajo y de porqué sólo es de noche.

Ya habían pasado dos años, entré a una escuela para hacer los estudios que me faltaban de forma semipresencial y lo logré en estos dos años, no quería ser una burra, además mi hija iba a entrar a la escuela y yo le tendría que ayudar con sus tareas.

Vanessa cada vez era más grande, aprendió a caminar a los 11 meses, antes de su primer cumpleaños, Alice vino junto con su madre para festejarlo y la llenaron de regalos a mi pequeña. Ahora mi hija era imparable yo la ponía en un lugar y al segundo ya estaba en otro, era demasiado inquieta, a veces la regañaba, pero cuando veía esos sus ojitos tan tiernos me sentía fatal. Ella entendía todo lo que decía, hasta cuando le decía "quieta", se quedaba un minuto tranquila, pero luego volvía a sus andanzas.

Su primera palabra fue mamá y cuando la escuché lloré.

Dormíamos juntas, su cuna aun seguía en mi habitación, cuando llegaba a las 3am del trabajo la encontraba en mi cama durmiendo, esa niña daba vueltas por toda la cama. La volvía a poner en su cuna y cuando despertaba a la mañana siguiente ella estaba encima de mí despierta.

- Mami quedo tete – me decía cuando me veía despierta.

Yo me iba y le preparaba su leche, le prendía la televisión y nos quedábamos recostadas juntas mirando Barney y los Teletubies. Cada vez que daban las canciones ella se sentaba y aplaudía, era una monada. Aun que me tenían hasta la coronilla las mismas canciones de ese dinosaurio maricón y de esos pinches muñecos que ni hablar bien sabían, tenía que escucharlas y cantarlas para ver la hermosa sonrisa de mi bebé.

Jacob ya tenía 5 y se podría decir que era "el mejor amigo de Vanessa" era el que siempre jugaba con ella a pesar de que para mi hija todos los juguetes y las cosas eran de ella, su palabra favorita era "MÍO" todo lo que tocaba era de ella.

- Bella! Vanessa no quiere aprender a decir pelota – se quejaba Jacob

- A ver amor ven aquí – llamé a Vanessa, quién se vino corriendo con la pelota en sus manos. – qué es eso que tienes en tus manos Vanessa?

- Tucutí – dijo sin pensarlo

- No amor eso es una pelota, a ver repite conmigo. PE

- PE

- LO

- LO

- TA

- TA – repetía ella

- Pelota

- Pelota – chilló ella

- Ahora Vanessa, dime que es lo que tienes ahí?

- Tucutí – volvió a decir.

- Te lo dije Bella! Ella no quiere aprender – dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca graciosa

- Lo siento Jacob, pero Vanessa es una caso perdido

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo algo frustrado

- Tenle paciencia es una bebé Jake.

- Tengo mucha Bella. Pero está acabando con toda.

Me daban mucha gracia todas las muecas, gestos y las formas de expresarse de Jake. Era un niño muy inteligente, además me ayudaba a entretener a Vanessa, aun que el sufría los desplantes de mi hija, los jalones de pelo y sus mordidas. No sé de dónde sacó tanta maldad esa pequeña, bueno si lo sé pero me aterra recordarlo.

Hoy me tocaba entrar a trabajar un poco más tarde, habían reservado el lugar apara una despedida de soltero.

Vanessa se durmió mientras veíamos "El libro de la selva" la llevé a su cuna y la contemplé, se veía tan tierna, le di un beso y acaricié su rostro, se movió un poco pero no se despertó por suerte, últimamente está sufriendo de "Mamitis aguditis" no me deja ni ir al baño sin ella.

- Te amo – le susurré.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a mi trabajo.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, mi beta se me está tardando en darme los capitulos corregidos así que si hay errores lo siento :( **_

_**espero y os guste (amo decir esa frase xD)**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	8. Capitulo 8

**PRINCESA**

**_Capitulo 8_**

Llegué, me vestí y les ayudé a las chicas a terminar de acomodar el local, ya faltaba poco para que lleguen los que habían reservado el lugar.

Me fui a mi lugar detrás de la barra y apoyé mis codos mientras observaba a las chicas. ¿Qué será lo que las trae a este oficio?, esa siempre fue mi duda.

- Bella me das un vaso de whisky por favor? – dijo Victoria sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Se lo serví y se lo di, no me quería quedar con la duda así que le preguntaría a ella.

- Oye Victoria…

- Si?

- No te ofendes si te pregunto algo?

- Depende de la pregunta

- Ok….. ¿Por qué tú y las demás chicas se prostituyen?

- Por esa pregunta me tengo que ofender? – habló sarcásticamente – Bueno Bellita, no todas tenemos las mismas "Causas" para trabajar aquí. Por ejemplo: Carmen está aquí porque su marido la obliga a trabajar para pagar sus deudas de casino, Lauren está porque es la mayor de 5 hermanos y los tiene que mantener ya que su padre es alcohólico y su madre murió en el parto de su último hermano, y yo que estoy aquí porque necesito el dinero para pagar las quimioterapias de mi madre, ella es lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, ella cuidó de mi mucho tiempo sacrificándose cuando mi padre nos abandonó, y ahora que está enferma es mi oportunidad de devolverle un poco de lo mucho que ella hizo por mí. – esto último lo dijo entre sollozos. Se notaba que Victoria amaba a su madre.

- Perdón no quise…. – no me dejó terminar la frase.

- No es nada Bella – tomó su whisky – Bueno ahora me voy para esperar a los clientes y ya sabes, si tienes alguna duda solo dime – me sonrió y se fue.

Pasaron 10 minutos y los clientes empezaron a llegar, entre ellos James uno de los clientes más frecuentes.

- Hola Bella – me saludó cuando estuvo en la barra

- Que tal James? Acaso me perdí de algo y te nos casas? – dije burlándome.

- Muy buen chiste – rodó los ojos – es de un amigo, y donde está Victoria?

- Por allá – le señalé cerca del escenario

- Gracias Bells, esa mujer me vuelve loco – reímos y se dirigió donde ella

Las chicas empezaron a amenizar el lugar, bailaban en el tubo con mucha sensualidad y hacían maniobras en él, sin duda eran espectaculares.

- Por favor un vaso con agua – volteé para ver quién era, en los dos años que llevaba aquí nadie pedía agua. – Bella? – preguntó al verme – ese es tu nombre verdad? – no lo podía creer era el mismo chico que hace casi tres años me ayudó con mis maletas en el aeropuerto.

- Si – dije atontada sus ojos verdes me miraban intensamente.

- Te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos en el aeropuerto, soy Edward – claro que me acordaba de él, como olvidarlo?

- Si.. – apenas alcancé a asentir cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, era el número de mi departamento – me permites por favor? – contesté apurada ya que solo podía ser porque algo le pasaba a mi hija. – aló? – dije y se escuchaba el llanto de mi bebé de fondo.

- Bella Vanessa despertó y al no verte se puso a llorar y no la puedo calmar solo te llama a ti – decía una desesperada Leah.

- Ponle el teléfono al oído por favor Leah. – escuché que le decía "es tu mamá" y el llanto se fue calmando.

- Mami? Onde tas mami? – comenzó a reprocharme mi hija sollozando aún

- Mi amor estoy trabajando.

- Mami po favo ven a domi comigo

- No mi vida, no puedo – me partía el corazón escuchar el sollozo de mi bebé – pero te prometo que mañana iremos al parque si? Ahora vuelve a dormir mi corazón.

- Chi mami tamo muto

- Yo también te amo – le mandé un beso y colgué

- Tu novio? – preguntó Edward cuando me volqué

- No – le dije mientras le servía el agua

- No mientas cariñitos como "amor", "mi vida" y "mi corazón" sólo se usan con los novios.

- O con tu hija – de di el vaso

- Tienes una hija? – preguntó casi ahogándose con el agua que tomaba

- Si, y una muy hermosa – le dije riéndome mientras el trataba de recuperarse de la impresión.

- Espera… cuántos años tienes?

- 18 cumplí hace 2 meses

- Y tu hija? – que chico más curioso

- 2 años

- Wow! Debe ser afortunado el padre de tu hija por tenerte

- Soy madre soltera

- Disculpa – agachó la cabeza – entonces es un infeliz

- No importa, y es más que eso. Y tú qué haces aquí? – cambié de tema antes de que empiece a preguntar más.

- Bueno….. es mi despedida de soltero – ok eso no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar, sentí como una punzada en mi corazón.

- Oh! Y quién es la afortunada? – me miró

- Su nombre es Tanya

- Te ves muy joven como para casarte

- Tengo 23, es buena edad, pero la realidad es que está esperando un hijo mío, y no pienso dejarla desamparada ni a él ni a mi hijo – si que este muchacho tenía un gran corazón.

- Pero la amas?

- Eso es algo difícil de responder – sonrió torcidamente. Se veía tan sexy "Bella compórtate, tienes una hija y él se va a casar".

- Y que haces aquí en vez de estar disfrutando como los demás? – en realidad no quería que se vaya, su compañía era grata para mí.

- Disfruto más de tu compañía que la de ellas. No me gusta ver a mujeres exhibiéndose.

Disfruté toda la noche de la compañía de Edward, era muy educado, sabía muchas cosas, me contaba chistes y anécdotas. El tiempo se pasó rápido ya eran las 4 de la mañana cuando James le dijo que era hora de irse.

Llegué a mi departamento a las 4:30, Leah estaba dormida con Jacob y Vanessa en el piso, habían armado su propia cama con los almohadones del sofá. Tomé a Vanessa en mis brazos y la llevé a dormir en su cuna. Me recosté y caí en un sueño profundo.

- Mami, mami quedo tete – Vanessa me daba golpecitos en mi mejilla para que despierte. Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana. La televisión estaba encendida, para ser tan pequeña mi hija era muy inteligente, sabía que el botón de color rojo era para encender la tele.

- Buenos días cielo

- Muenos día chielo – repitió mi pequeña dándome un beso.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, ya no tengo beta, si hay errores lo siento :( **_

_**espero que os guste (amo decir esa frase xD)**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	9. Capitulo 9

**PRINCESA**

**_CAPITULO 9_**

Preparé el biberón de mi hija y se lo di me volvía recostar. Me daba una flojera enorme levantarme, ojalá y Vanessa no se acuerde de que hoy iríamos al parque.

- Ya no quedo – dijo dándome su mamadera.

- Pero si no has tomado ni la mitad Vanessa – le regañé, últimamente no se tomaba toda la leche y eso me preocupaba siempre le daba la mamila llena y ella se terminaba todo, pero hace una semana que va dejando, pero hoy fue demasiado! Apenas tomó un poco y dejó más de la mitad. – si no te la terminas no iremos al parque. – ahora era yo la que quería ir al parque.

- No quedo id, quedo hache tutu.

- Nada de dormir señorita! Ya van a ser las 10 de la mañana! A levantarse! Ven te voy a cambiar!

- No quedo mami

- Que tienes amor? Te sientes mal? – ya me preocupaba mayormente la palabra "parque" era mágica, yo la decía y Vanessa ya estaba en la puerta.

- Toy canchada mami! Quedo hache tutu.

- Nada de eso! – dije sacándole el pijama y poniéndole otra ropa para salir.

La dejé sentada en la silla de la cocina y me puse a acomodar una mochila con lo esencial para un picnic y lleve ropa para Vanessa por si un acaso, esa niña era súper escurridiza y seguro no tardaría ni un minuto en ensuciarse.

- Lista? – le pregunté ella solo levantó sus bracitos en señal de que quería que la cargue – no amor ya estoy llevando la mochila, tendrás que ir caminando – puso una carita que casi me convence – lo siento pero la princesa hoy tendrá que caminar.

La ayudé a bajar de la silla y le agarré su manito y nos fuimos directo al parque. Tuve que obligar por primera vez a mi hija a jugar, ¿Qué le estaría pasando a mi bebé? Cada vez me preocupaba más. Por primera vez Vanessa no era la niña invencible, habladora e inquieta, si no todo lo contrario estaba quietita y casi no hablaba.

- Mami que e eto que chale de mi boca? – dijo mostrándome su dedo con sangre

- Te golpeaste la boquita corazón – negó con la cabeza – abre la boca si? – ella obedeció. Las encías de mi hija estaban sangrando – segura que no te golpeaste con algo? – volví a preguntar

- Ben cheguda mami.

- No me gusta nada esto Vanessa, volvamos a casa a dejar las cosas y nos vamos al hospital si cielo?

- No me guta dotod

- No te estoy preguntando si te gusta, dije que iremos – agarré su mano antes de que empiece a correr por todo el parque. Con mi otra mano empecé a guardar las cosas en la mochila.

Dejé las cosas en casa y cargué a Vanessa hasta el hospital. Pedí consulta con el pediatra y nos sentamos a esperar a que llamaran.

- Teno fio – dijo, le puse la chaqueta que le había traído y le di un beso en su mejilla, me sorprendí al sentirla caliente.

- Vanessa Swan – llamó la doctora. Cargué a mi hija y entramos al consultorio – siéntese por favor – obedecí – y bién, dígame….. que tiene esta princesa?

- Pues en el parque sus encías comenzaron a sangrar.

- No se lastimó? – preguntó

- No y ahorita está con calentura – la doctora se acercó y topó la frente de Vanessa

- Si, está caliente, vamos a tomarle la temperatura – sacó un termómetro y selo puso en la axila – algún otro síntoma? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si, no ah estado comiendo bien – la pediatra frunció el seño

- A presentado cansancio o flojera?

- Si, normalmente es una niña muy activa pero últimamente solo quiere dormir.

- Le daré una orden para que le hagan análisis de sangre.

- Es algo grave? – pregunté asustada

- Eso lo sabremos cuando tengamos los resultados – se acercó y sacó el termómetro y lo miró – le daré algo para que la fiebre disminuya, si puede hágale ahora mismo los análisis así mañana ya estarán listos y me la trae. Es todo nos vemos mañana.

- Gracias doctora

- De nada – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Salí y me dirigí a mi casa con Vanessa en mis brazos durmiendo profundamente. Sólo rogaba que mi bebé no tuviera nada grave. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Era lo único que tenía.

Recosté a Vanessa y me puse a su lado. ¿quién iba a decir que mi vida cambiaría tanto?. Hace tres años me preguntaba ¿Qué haría yo con un bebé? Y ahora la pregunta que me hacía era ¿qué haría yo sin mi bebé?

Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas de sólo pensar en que mi pedacito de vida esté enferma.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, ya no tengo beta, si hay errores lo siento :( **_

_**espero que os guste (amo decir esa frase xD)**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	10. Capitulo 10

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_hola hermosas y no digo hermosos porque creo que ningun hermoso lee xD, bueno espero estar actualizando más seguido este fic :D ahora que mis clases acaban el martes :D y así podré tener más tiempo de escribir :D_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 10_**

Al otro día temprano llevé a mi pequeña a que le hagan los análisis, recién iríamos a la consulta en la tarde tras que me entreguen los análisis.

Es de más decir que fue una pelea campal intentar sacar las pruebas de sangre a Vanessa, una enfermera me tuvo que ayudar a sostenerla ya que no se quedaba quieta y gritaba a más no poder.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, y con ellas mi angustia crecía. A eso de las 4 de la tarde sonó mi celular.

- Hola?

- Isabella Swan? – preguntó la otra voz

- Si ella habla

- Le llamamos del laboratorio para decirle que ya puede recoger los exámenes de la niña Vanessa Swan – mi corazón latió con más fuerza y sentí un nudo en mi estómago. Ahora sabría lo que tenía mal a mi niña.

- Gracias – dije y colgué

Tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno. Alisté una mochilita con las cosas de Vanessa y mi cartera, tomé a mi hija en brazos ya que dormía plácidamente y salí. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras y celular volvió a sonar y me alegré al ver que era Alice.

- Enana cómo estás? – pregunté

- No me digas enana – refunfuñó – y sobre lo otro ps estoy bien, te llamaba para decirte que la próxima semana me voy a pasar unos días a Phoenix y aprovecharé de visitarlas, ¿cómo está mi sobrinita?

- enferma – suspiré

- Qué tiene? – preguntó preocupada

- Precisamente estoy de ida a recoger los análisis, siento algo en el pecho Alice – dije mientras se me salían las lágrimas – siento como que algo malo le pasa a mi bebé, es una angustia que no sé cómo explicar.

- Sea lo que sea Bella sabes muy bien que cuentas conmigo.

- Lo sé – sollocé

- Me avisas que tiene tras que salgas del consultorio ok?

- Está bien

- Te quiero

- Yo más

- Hablamos luego

- Ok bye

- Bye.

Recogí los análisis y esperamos a que nos llamen para entrar a consulta.

- Bella! – saludó la pediatra – como está la princesa? – preguntó acariciando su mejilla ya que seguía dormidita

- No hace otra cosa que dormir, aquí están los análisis – se los alcancé

Ella leyó atentamente mientras fruncía la frente "Dios esto no era nada bueno". El silencio de la doctora me mataba.

- Que tiene? – no me pude aguantar.

- Bueno Bella, en primer lugar te tengo que aconsejar que seas fuerte…

- Sólo dígame que tiene – le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tiene Leucemia – me quedé atónita – Vanessa tiene cáncer en la sangre.

Mi mundo se derrumbaba en ese instante, ¿cómo puede un angelito enfermarse de cáncer?, ¿porque mi bebé?, mil veces preferiría a mí que a ella.

- Bella, tienes que ser fuerte por ella, la enfermedad aún no es crónica y la podemos tratar existe una posibilidad del 50% y 90% de que se cure.

- Y cuando podemos empezarlo? – dije con desesperación.

- La tengo que tener en observación para poder ver cuál sería el tratamiento adecuado. Son un poco caros…

- No me importa el precio – dije interrumpiéndola.

- Entonces debemos internarla a más tardar mañana

- Entonces mañana temprano la traeré, quiero que ésta noche la pase conmigo.

- Ok, las espero mañana temprano….. y Bella, todo saldrá bien, ya verás – me dijo para darme ánimos.

Salí del hospital directo al edificio, a mi no me importaba que los medicamentos y el todo el tratamiento en sí fuera caro, yo ya vería cómo hacer para sacar el dinero, lo importante ahora era mi angelito, ella no podía morir.

Tomé mi celular y marqué a Alice

- Bella? – contestó

- Alice, mi bebé, mi niña tiene cáncer – comencé a llorar desesperadamente

- Calma Bella, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

- Cómo me pides calma si mi bebé se me muere?

- Bella, el cáncer no es una enfermedad letal, existen tratamientos.

- Si, lo sé, ya me dijo la doctora, mañana la internan.

- Amiga sabes que siempre estoy para ti

- Gracias, te quiero

- Yo también

- Mami – escuché a Vanessa llamarme

- Te tengo que colgar Alice, mi pedacito acaba de despertar

- Ok cuídate y no le transmitas tu desesperación, sabes muy bien que los niños sienten las emociones

- Ok, gracias adiós.

- Adiós

Sequé mis lágrimas y me dirigí a la habitación, mi niña estaba abrazando mariposa de peluche, me acerqué y la cargué apretándola contra mí, tenía que aprovechar cada momento con mi niña, Sus ojitos verdes se toparon con los míos y vi como esa lucecita que sabía tener en ellos se iba apagando

- Mami ioaste? – de seguro mis ojos estaban hinchados

- No amor mami está felíz porque tiene a la cosita más hermosa de todo el mundo a su lado – la llené de besos y le hice cosquillas. Su risita se expandió por toda la habitación haciendo que por primera vez en todo el día pudiera sonreír aun que sea un poco.

Cenamos donde Sue y mientras Vanessa y Jacob jugaban yo le contaba sobre la enfermedad.

- Que piensas hacer? El tratamiento es muy caro Bella!

- Si – sollocé – y estoy dispuesta a todo para conseguir el dinero

- Bella de verdad estás dispuesta a todo? Hasta de trabajar como pu... – se calló

- Sue – suspiré – estoy desesperada y si esa es mi opción más efectiva la tomaré, el dinero lo necesito urgente y sé que se gana bien, Victoria ya me contó que ella paga las quimioterapias de su madre con ese trabajo.

- Bella, corazón estás segura?

- Si, estoy más que segura, sólo me tienes que decir qué hacer.

- Bueno, lo primero es buscarte clientes, ya que mis chicas no se acuestan con cualquiera, cada una tiene sus seleccionados. – suspiró – pero mi niña de verdad?

- Por mi hija todo Sue!

- Ok, la regla es siempre con condón, no lo olvides, lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir tus piernas y fingir placer. ¿cuándo quieres empezar?

- Puedo comenzar desde mañana?

- Claro

- Y será que me puedes hacer el favor de cuidar a Vanessa en las noches? Por favor!

- No me lo tienes que pedir, con mucho gusto lo hago

- Gracias muchas gracias – le di un abrazo.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, ya no tengo beta, si hay errores lo siento :( **_

_**espero que os guste (amo decir esa frase xD)**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	11. Capitulo 11

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_Holaaaa! aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D espero y les guste :D_**

**_NOTA: este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales no aptas para menores, la página, ni la autora se hace cargo de traumas posteriores a la lectura._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 11_**

Interné a Vanessa al siguiente día siguiente, y en verdad todo era costoso, en solo los análisis y la internación estaba gastando casi todo mi sueldo de un mes. No cabía duda necesitaba el dinero y urgente y si prostituirme era la única forma de tener el dinero ¡ya! No me importaba, "_todo por mi hija"_ me repetía siempre.

Llegó la noche y con ella Sue, no voy a negar que estaba nerviosa era mi primer día de "trabajo".

- No te olvides Bella – dijo Sue cuando nos despedíamos – siempre con condón, si el cliente no quiere usar, no le des nada. – asentí y le dí un beso a mi pequeña, que ya estaba dormida, en la frente.

Llegué y me esperaba Victoria, me acompañó al vestidor, allí me entregó una ropa muy atrevida como la que usaba ella, consistía en una falda mini negra que a duras penas tapaba mis glúteos y un top Calipso con unas botas de plataforma altas, solo esperaba no caerme.

- Tu primer cliente será él – dijo Victoria señalando a un hombre ya maduro – solo abre tus piernas, no estés nerviosa, tienes que estar consciente del porque lo haces.

Me acerqué a aquel hombre y el volteó a verme cuando sintió que me acercaba. Cuando me vió en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Así que tú eres la nueva? – preguntó y asentí – no te alcanzaba el dinero como cantinera? – no respondí. Además a él qué le importaba mi vida privada?. Rió por mi gesto – vamos – dijo jalándome del brazo y llevándome a una de las habitaciones. – y cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

- Princesa – respondí, ese nombre me lo había dado Sue.

- Muy bién princesa acuéstate y abre las piernas – ahora se colocaba el condón. Hice lo que me ordenó, estaba sin ropa interior. Cerré los ojos. No quería ver lo que se aproximaba. Abrió más mis piernas y se sujetó en mis rodillas, sentí cuando me penetró de golpe, se quedó quieto un rato – oh! Princesa! – exclamó – eres tan estrecha – abrí mis ojos y el los tenía cerrados, se comenzó a mover lento como disfrutando cada envestida, luego sus movimientos fueron más bruscos, parecía un conejo, yo solo sentía como entraba y salía de mi, pero placer alguno no había de por medio por mi parte. Cayó rendido y sudoroso a mi lado. – fuiste una buena niña – dijo dejando un beso en mi frente – volveré mañana y todos los días solo por ti Princesa – se levantó y se metió al baño. A los 5 minutos salió vestido – aquí está! – me tendió el dinero – déjame decirte que valió la pena pagar más por ti – eso me sorprendió, no pensé que iba a cobrar más que las demás – Sue me dijo que tú eras especial, por eso valías más. – salió de la habitación. Me senté en la cama, mi mente estaba en blanco, conté el dinero y era la mitad de lo que ganaba en un mes, si eso ganaba con un solo cliente, no quería precisar cuánto ganaría con más de uno.

La noche la pasé así con cinco clientes más, abriendo mis piernas y dejando que hagan lo demás. Ya tenía 6 clientes en mi lista de privacidad, y por lo que me decía Victoria, eran hombres de mucho dinero, el primero era Félix, uno de los detectives más prestigiados del país, el segundo hombre se llamaba Marco Vulturi, era dueño de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Phoenix, el mismo en el que estaba estudiando el pequeño Jacob, había sido cliente exclusivo de Sue y me dijo que las puertas de su colegio estaban abiertas para recibir a mi hija. El tercer era Laurent Nómada empresario, el cuarto se llamaba Paul Wolf dueño de una cadena de hoteles, el quinto Sam Mallory dueño de una cadena de supermercados, este me dijo que tenía descuento en cualquiera de las sucursales y que mañana me traería la tarjeta de descuentos, y el sexto era Alec Tunner quien era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes y como podrán adivinarlo, ahora tenía comida gratis.

Salí a las 4 de la mañana, pasé por mi departamento para bañarme y recoger algunas cosas que seguramente le harían falta a mi bebé. Estaba agotada, pero eso era lo de menos "_primero mi bebé" _ me repetía constantemente.

Llegué al hospital a las 5:30am Vanessa parecía un angelito dormidita, Sue estaba recostada en el sofá que había en la habitación, durmiendo.

- Sue – le llamé bajito, pero no siquiera se movió – Sue hablé un poco más fuerte y la moví.

- Qué pasa? – dijo incorporándose asustada, yo me reía de su aspecto, su cabello todo enredado y con una cara de perdida – Bella! – exclamó – no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera – me regañó acomodándose el cabello – pero cuéntame…. Como te fue?

- Explícame porque soy la mejor pagada? - cuestioné

- Porque lo necesitarás mas mi niña

- Tienes razón – suspiré acercándome a mi hija – la verdad no me fue tan mal, ya tengo 6 clientes que dijeron volver por más.

- Bien hecho princesa! Bueno, me voy, en la noche vuelvo para cuidar a Vanessa

- Gracias Sue!

- De nada corazón – dijo dándome un beso, luego salió de la habitación

Me recosté en el sillón y quise descansar un rato mis ojos. Al parecer me quedé dormida porque me desperté asustada por el ruido de mi celular.

- Mami chulula suena – Vanessa ya estaba despierta

- Gracias amor – le guiñé un ojo – aló?

- Bella, en que hospital estás? – esa voz era inconfundible

- Papá! – exclamé emocionada

- Hija, después tendremos tiempo de conversar, por ahora dime en que hospital estás!

- En el Phoenix Central

- Ok estaremos en 10 minutos allá adiós. – colgó, pero me quedó rebotando en la mente la palara "Estaremos" acaso venía con Alice.

- Mami quién es papá? – mi hija me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Es tu abuelito Charly pedacito

- Abelito?

- Si amor! El está viniendo a verte! Lo quieres conocer? – ella asintió – en 10 minutos estará aquí

- El me va queder? – preguntó algo nerviosa

- Claro que si mi amor! Además quién no te quiere? Si eres una niña hermosa – me acerqué y le hice cosquillas

- Quedo mida cadicatudas

- Solo si tomas tu leche

- Pedo no teno hambe – replicó

- Entonces no hay caricaturas – la miré seria

- Po favo mami

- No me convencerás Vanessa Swan

- Buenos días – saludó la doctora entrando

- Buenos días doctora, bebé saluda

- Muenos días doctoda

- Buenos días princesita! Cómo amaneciste?

- Mien! Quedo mida cadicatudas pedo mi mami no me deja

- No quiere tomar su leche – contra ataqué

- Tienes que tomar tu leche preciosa!

- Pedo no teno hambe – escuchar eso de mi hija me hacía querer llorar desesperadamente.

- Por favor Vanessa, mi niña, mi bebé sólo un poco – rogué

- Mami no iodes – no me había dado cuenta que se me salía un lágrima – io tomo tete pedo no iodes – me hizo reir que mi pequeña no quisiera que llorara, ella me amaba igual que yo a ella y sé que ambas daríamos todo por no ver sufrir a la otra.

- Bella, no llores delante de ella – me susurró la doctora cuando me acerqué a darle el biberón a Vanessa

- Lo siento – articulé con mis labios

La doctora se fue y prendí la televisión para que mi bebé mirara sus caricaturas mientras tomaba su leche. Yo solo la miraba y le acariciaba su cabellito.

Tocaron la puerta y me puse nerviosa, de seguro era mi padre, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

- Adelante – dije con la voz temblorosa

- Bella hija! – me sorprendí al ver a mi madre – mi niña cómo estás?, perdóname, fui una idiota, no te quise ni escuchar aquella vez – me acariciaba el rostro y me llenaba de besos – perdóname mi niña! Te aseguro que ese maldito ya está pagando lo que te hizo! – mis lágrimas caían.

- Mami! – me llamó mi hija – no iodes mami ya toy tomando tete.

- Ella es tu hija? – preguntó mi madre, yo solo asentí – pero mira que hermosa eres! – exclamó y se acercó a ella llenándola de besos

- Hija – dijo mi padre abrazándome – créeme que tu madre se ah arrepentido por lo que te hizo – yo solo lloraba

- Charly! Mira! – chilló Reneé – nuestra nieta, acaso no es una hermosura?

- Se parece a ti – le dije a mi madre hablando por primera vez.

- No sabes Bella cuánto me eh arrepentido de lo que te hice – se le salieron las lágrimas

- No llores – la abracé – eres mi madre y te amo por encima de todo

- Io te amo mami! – dijo mi pequeña y todos reímos

- Y qué dice la doctora sobre el tratamiento? – preguntó Charly acercándose a mi hija

- Ahorita está en observación, pero de por si todo me está saliendo un ojo de la cara – por no decir mi virtud

- Y como lo pagas? – preguntó mi madre

- Ahorita estoy trabajando en las noches

- De qué trabajas? – preguntó mi padre "mierda" pensé, obvio no les diría que de puta

- Limpio en un hotel.

- Y cuánto ganas? – ahora fue mi madre

- Lo suficiente para pagar el tratamiento de mi hija – respondí

- Ya no quedo – interrumpió mi pedacito pasándome la mamadera – tu edes abelito? – preguntó a Charly

- Si yo soy tu abuelito – dijo éste sonriendo

- Y yo tu abuela – se apuró a decir Reneé

- Me queden? – preguntó

- Claro que te queremos – respondió mi madre – y te trajimos muchos regalos! Quieres verlos?

- Siiii!

- No consientan mucho a Vanessa – los regañé

- Es nuestra única nieta – se defendió mi padre

La mañana la pasamos los cuatro juntos ellos estaban ilusionados con su pequeña nieta

- Esta noche trabajas? – me preguntó mi madre

- Si – contesté bostezando

- Te ves muy cansada

- Lo estoy

- Recuéstate no te preocupes por mi nieta, ya se durmió y cualquier cosa yo me hago cargo.

- Ok…. Gracias….. me despiertas a las 6 de la tarde por favor

- Claro hija, ahora descansa

Ya había cerrado los ojos y me estaba por dormir, pero tenía que decirle algo a mi madre

- Mamá?

- Si?

- Te amo! Y gracias por estar aquí, no sabes cuánto te necesité todo este tiempo.

- Y yo me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo, ahora duerme – dijo secándose una lágrima y dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, ya no tengo beta, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	12. Capitulo 12

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_Estoy escribiendo los ultimos capitulos de esta historia en mi compu :D y por obvias razones está mas avanzada en facebook que aquí, si llegan a encontrarla please mandenme el link porque solo se publica en dos paginas y ambas son mías, y les agradecería que me avisaran si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas por ahí ya que ultimamente me han estado plagiando._**

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 12_**

- Bella! Hija! despierta – mi madre me hablaba y yo a duras penas podía abrir los ojos, en realidad estaba súper cansada – mi niña, ya es hora de que vayas a trabajar

- Si, tienes razón – dije estirándome con un poco de pereza.

- Hija, es necesario que trabajes ahora?

- Mamá, es la única manera de pagar el tratamiento y los medicamentos que necesita mi niña.

- Pero mi niña, tu padre y yo hemos traído algo de dinero…..

- Créeme mamá que no alcanzará

- Mínimo que te cambien de horario – suspiré y sonreí "si ella supiera lo que hago" pensé

- Es lo que hay por ahora mamá

- Ok – dijo resignada y acariciando mi rostro – cuídate

- Siempre – la abracé – espera – dije separándome de ella, al recordar que tenía que preguntarle algo muy importante – cómo fue que te enteraste de todo? , cómo fue que llegaron aquí?

- Alice visitó a tu papá a su trabajo para informarle lo que le pasaba a Vanessa, yo no sabía que él recibía noticias tuyas a través de ella, casualmente yo estaba allí, algo me decía que tenía que estar en ese preciso momento ahí. Yo me negué rotundamente a que él viniera, pero Alice dijo que nos necesitabas, yo me seguía negando, se nota que la saqué de sus casillas porque empezó a gritarme toda la historia – calló y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Bella, no sabes lo mal que me sentí al saber que ese degenerado te había tocado en contra de tu voluntad, me sentí la mujer más injusta, tú me necesitabas y yo simplemente no estaba, no te quise escuchar, te golpeé, te rechacé – me abrazó, mis lágrimas también caían – te prometo que nunca más te voy a volver a dejar, y ahora que tú tienes una hija espero que no cometas el mismo error que yo hice contigo.

- A ella no le pasará lo que a mí – eso me había prometido desde que supe que sería una niña.

- Eres una excelente madre mi amor. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Le dí un beso a mi niña, que ya estaba dormida, en su frente y me marché. Hoy sería una larga noche.

6 años después

"Cepillo de dientes, shampoo, jabón, calcetines, ropa interior, ropa de frío, peine, juguetes" repasaba mentalmente las cosas que necesitaría mi niña para ir a Forks a pasar un tiempo con mis padres. Iba ser la primera vez que me alejaba tanto de mi niña, se iba por dos semanas, lo que duraban las vacaciones de invierno.

Gracias a Dios mi niña había vencido esa dura enfermedad, mi angelito se quedó en la tierra para llenarme de alegría todos mis días.

FLASH BACK

Ya habían pasado 3 años de incansable lucha, la cual parecía que nunca acabaría, mi niña estaba cada vez peor, ella ya no quería tener las quimioterapias, era muy duro salir a trabajar todas las noches y volver al hospital rápido para estar con ella, mis padres venían todos los fines de semana. El hospital se había vuelto nuestra segunda casa.

Estaba observando a mi pedacito de vida cuando el doctor me llamó para hablar conmigo, así que dejé a Sue con ella.

- Siéntese – me invitó al mismo tiempo que señalaba la silla al frente de él. – le voy a ser sincero, el caso de su hija está empeorando – ya lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba aún, mi corazón se retorció de dolor – siento ser quien le de las malas noticias, pero ahora es importante encontrar un donador de médula ósea.

- ¿Un donador?

- Si, de preferencia un familiar, le debemos hacer una examen a usted y a su familia si están dispuestos a donar.

- Por supuesto que si – no tardé en responder – en este instante nos los hacemos, aprovechemos que mis padres están.

El doctor dio la orden para hacer los análisis y al día siguiente nos entregaron los resultados, fue una espera desesperante, pero lo peor fue al saber los resultados.

- Lamento mucho decirles que ninguno de ustedes en compatibles para donarle a Vanessa – en ese momento mi corazón se murió, mis lágrimas salieron como cascadas, caí al suelo y me abracé a mis rodillas, mi niña podía morir. – señora, cálmese – ¿cómo demonios este hombre me pedía calma? Si acababa de decirme que mi hija se iba a morir de todas maneras – hay una última esperanza – lo miré atentamente mientras él se ponía a mi altura. – puede ser que el papá de la niña sea compatible – "Mike" pensé, si solo ese idiota podía salvaba a mi hija los buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Ese mismo día viajé a Forks con mi padre, mi madre se quedó con Vanessa,

- Si no quieres, no entres mi niña – me decía mi padre

- No papá, Ya es tiempo de que enfrente mi pasado, además la vida que está en riesgo es la de mi hija.

- Eres muy madura mi niña, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Entré a donde estaban todos los reos con sus visitas acompañada por un policía, mis manos empezaban a sudar y mi respiración se volvió acelerada por los nervios. Tomé asiento y a los minutos apareció Mike con las manos esposadas, me miró y rió con burla. Mis nervios se pasaron y comenzó un sentimiento de ira.

- Suéltenme – les ordenó a los guardias – al fin y al cabo ya no puedo hacer nada, me castraron – dijo en voz alta

- Eso y más te merecías – le dije y el bufó.

- ¿y ese milagro, Qué quieres de mi Isabella Swan?

- Para mí nada, más bien es para tu hija

- ¿Mi hija? – me miró confundido

- Si maldito, cuando me violaste quedé embarazada

- Es el fruto de nuestro amor – se burló y no aguanté más y le dí una bofetada, y él se rió con ganas – déjate de niñerías Isabela y dime de una buena vez ¿para qué me buscas?

- Mi hija se está muriendo – empecé a relatarle – y la única forma de salvarla es donándole una médula ósea – sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar – ni mis padres ni yo somos compatibles, mi única esperanza eres tú.

- O sea que solo me buscas para salvar a esa mocosa – dijo sacando conclusiones

- No le digas así a mi hija – le grité

- No me grites, y no pienso darle nada esa niña, ya bastante hice con engéndrala como para darle mi médula

- Eres un insensible Mike

- Yo no pedí tener una hija! – lo escupió

- Y ella tampoco pidió nacer

- Pero lo hizo!

Los guardias llegaron y lo volvieron a ponerle las esposas a Mike. Por culpa de ese desgraciado mi niña no iba a morir.

Y así comenzó una batalla legal, la cuál ganamos por obvias razones, a pesar de que ellos habían contratado al mejor abogado.

Mike no tuvo más opción que donarle su médula a mi hija, ya que él si era compatible.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora tenía a mi niña sana y conmigo, más traviesa que nunca, había empezado la escuela cuando recién se recuperaba y tuvo que soportar burlas por no tener cabello, pero siempre la animaba, hablé con su maestra y ellas les dio un consejo "NUNCA JUZGUEN A UN LIBRO POR SU PORTADA" y creo que eso también me venía a mí, ojalá y mi niña no me juzgue cuando se entere de mi trabajo.

- Mami ya se nos hace tarde – me sobre salté al escuchar la voz de Vanessa detrás de mí.

- Si, tienes razón, recoge tu mochila y tu abrigo, tu abuelita nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto.

- Okis mami – su fue saltando

Bajamos el equipaje con ayuda de Jacob quién ya estaba de 11 años y se notaba que sería todo un galán.

- Bye Ness – se despidió de Vanessa y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Jacob! – le llamó la atención Sue – su nombre es Vanessa no Ness

- Pero se parece al monstruo del lago Ness

- Básta – le reté y mi hija le sacó la lengua – no quiero volver a escuchar que le digas Ness a Vanessa. Entendido?

- Si Bella – contestó con la cabeza gacha.

- Bye Jake – se despidió Vanessa

Llegamos al aeropuerto y mi madre nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Mi pequeña! – exclamó cuando vió a mi hija

- Mami René – corrió a sus brazos Vanessa. Recuerdo que después de que se aclararon dudas mi madre le dijo a Vanesa que era muy joven para ser abuela así que le tenía que decir mamá, y la verdad es que pasaban como madre e hija.

- ¿Y yo estoy pintada? – reclamé

- Oh Bella! No seas celosa de tu propia hija – reímos

- No soy celosa – reproche mientras la abrazaba – bueno, creo que es el momento de despedirnos – dije al escuchar la voz que llamaba a que aborden los pasajeros del vuelo a Forks – cuídate y no hagas renegar a tus abuelitos ¿si? – mi niña asintió – cuida mucho a mi pedacito de vida – le dije a mi madre

- No solo es tuya, también es de nosotros – me abrazó

- Me agaché para estar a la altura de mi hija – ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

- Y yo también te amo mami – la abracé y la llené de besos

- Cuídate – volví a repetir – llámame tras que llegues – asintió – yo te llamaré todas las noches antes de dormir, te amo.

- Te amo – me dio un beso y agarró la mano de mi madre, dejaron el equipaje de Vanessa y pasaron a la sala de pre embarque.

Cuando ví al avión alejarse por el cielo sentí que una parte de mi se iba, jamás me había separado de mi hija. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar sin ir a Forks a buscarla.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios :D tal vez no respondo, pero sí los leo.**_

**_-Annie-_**


	13. Capitulo 13

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_Estoy escribiendo los ultimos capitulos de esta historia en mi compu :D y por obvias razones está mas avanzada en facebook que aquí, si llegan a encontrarla please mandenme el link porque solo se publica en dos paginas y ambas son mías, y les agradecería que me avisaran si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas por ahí ya que ultimamente me han estado plagiando._**

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 13_**

Este capítulo tiene lemmon (alto contenido sexual) si eres sensible no lo leas. Si eres menor de edad y lo piensas leer, hazlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, la página no responsabiliza de traumas y sueños húmedos posteriores a la lectura (amo decir eso xD soy perver) y no me digas tu edad.

Una semana sin mi niña y la extrañaba horrores, todas las noches la llamaba, pero no era lo mismo que acostarla, leerle un cuento y observarla un rato mientras dormía.

Como todas las noches la llamé.

- ¿Aló?

- Mi niña – Chillé

- ¡Mamita! Sabía que eras tú, por eso contesté yo – dijo orgullosa de sí

- Te extraño pedacito de mi vida

- Yo también te extraño mami

- ¿Pero la estás pasando bien?

- Si!

- ¿Te estás portando bien? – rogaba porque así fuera, desde chiquita había sido perversa, como dice Jacob.

- Como un angelito mami

- No le creas hija, es una mentirosa – escuché la voz de mi padre, seguramente estaba a su lado

- Shhh! – lo calló Vanessa

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora pequeña?

- ¡Hay Charly! ¡Ella solo se defendió! – escuché a mi madre solapando a mi hija.

- ¡Exacto! Fue en defensa propia. – repitió mi niña

- Déjate de cosas y dime ¡que pasó!

- Bueno – dijo en un suspiro – ahora fuimos al parque y….

- Y ¿le pegaste?, ¿lo empujaste?

- ¿qué comes que adivinas mami?

- Vanessa… - la reté

- Es que el ya había usado el columpio y una niña pequeña –" como si ella fuera grande" pensé – quería usarlo y hasta le pidió prestado el columpio de buena manera mami.

- ¿Le dijo la palabra mágica?

- Si mami, ella le dijo por favor, pero él le sacó la lengua y la niña se puso a llorar y tú sabes que a mí no me gustan las injusticias ¿verdad?.

- Pero esa no es manera de hacer las cosas mi amor.

- Pero es que ese chiquillo ya me tenía caliente mamá – casi grita, se no taba que recordarlo le causaba rabia - él anteriormente había pasado junto a mí corriendo, haciendo que yo me cayera y tumbara mi helado, pero pensé que fue un accidente, luego se volcó a mirarme y se rió, pero me controlé porque le prometí a mi mamá René ser buena niña. Y bueno, esa es toda mi historia, ¿ves que lo hice por defensa propia?

- Vanessa, Vanessa….

- Perdón mami – podría jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero - ¿me perdonas?

- Está bien, solo porque eres mi hija favorita.

- Soy tu única hija – rió

- Bueno mi cielo ya tengo que trabajar, duerme tranquila y que sueñes con los angelitos te amo.

- Te amo mami, sueña conmigo, o sea un angelito

- Eso siempre – reí

- Te amo adiós

- Adiós.

Colgué y me quedé un rato observando mi celular, como fondo de pantalla tenía la foto de mi hija con un vestido amarillo que se puso cuando la nombraron reina de la primavera de su curso por ser la mejor alumna. Fue la última vez que la vi de vestido, y la única también, no le gustan los vestidos, siempre prefiere los pantalones y la única falda que utiliza es la de la escuela.

- ¿En qué piensas Bella? – Victoria me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- En mi hija – suspiré

- ¿La extrañas?

- No te imaginas cuánto, nunca nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo

- Solo ha pasado una semana Bells

- Pero para mí es como si hubiera pasado un año.

- ¿ y no se ha metido en problemas ese demonio? – rió

- Pensé que lo lograría las dos semanas intactas, pero justo acabo de llamarla y ya hizo de las suyas – ambas reímos

- El que está disfrutando de su libertad es Jacob – bromeó

- Ni tanto, siempre encuentra escusas para ir a mi departamento y preguntar por Vanessa, creo que extraña pelear con ella.

- Es un buen niño, y muy paciente, pero creo que tu hija ya lo volvió masoquista

- ¡hey! Acepto que mi hija no es una niña a la que le guste jugar a las muñecas o ponerse vestidos y jugar al té, pero…

- Pero así la amas y la extrañas – me interrumpió para terminar la frase

- Si – suspiré

- ¿Y por qué no vas a Fork? Yo creo que sobreviviremos sin ti una semana.

- No lo sé, hace más de 8 años que no voy y la gente me apuntará con el dedo diciendo: "Ahí va la hija del jefe Swan, dicen que se embarazó, yo escuché que se había ido a estudiar, a mi me contaron que se huyó con el novio, que yo sepa la botaron de su casa, creo que la niña con la que está René es hija de Isabella" esa gente es habladora, ya sabes "Pueblo chico, Infierno grande"

- ¿Y a ti te importa lo que la gente diga?

- La verdad no, pero el miedo es de toparme con mi pasado

- Enfréntalo, es la única manera de sanar tus heridas.

- ¿sabes qué? Ya me animé, como dices, debo enfrentar el pasado, para poder vivir tranquila el presente, gracias Viky

- No hay de qué – en eso entró el primer cliente de la noche Marco Vulturi – Bella antes de que empieces tu ronda – me guiñó un ojo – quiero invitarte a mi boda.

- ¿tu qué? – pregunté sombrada

- Mi boda, al fin James me pidió matrimonio, el rompe corazones de Phoenix se rindió a mis pies

- Wow! No me lo esperaba

- Ya lo ves – sonrió – toma – me tendió la invitación – quiero que seas mi dama y que Vanessa sea la niña que lleve las alianzas

- Yo con mucho honor, pero mi hija lo dudo mucho, porque eso implica que use vestido – ella soltó una carcajada.

- Tienes razón, pero es la única niña, bueno, en realidad la más pequeña que conozco, la mayoría ya pasa de los 13 años.

- Ok, trataré de convencerla. Bueno te dejo porque el trabajo me llama – le dí la invitación. hazme el favor y la gurdas en mi bolso ¿si? – le pedí y ella sintió.

Avancé con paso sexy hacia Marco, él no me había visto, pero cuando lo hizo me miró de talladamente y sus ojos azules se volvieron negros.

- Buenas noches Señor Vulturi

- ¡Princesa, mi princesa! – dijo tomando mi cintura y acercándome a él.

- ¿Bienes apurado? – bromeé al ver que tenía ganas de mi.

- No, hoy vengo excitado – agarró mis nalgas y las apretó.

- Vamos a la habitación – lo jalé de la mano para guiarlo

Ni bien entramos me agarró de espalda, e hizo que caiga de rodillas en la cama, volteé en el preciso momento en que se ponía el condón, levantó mi falda y me penetró sin piedad alguna. Sentía como su miembro entraba muy profundo, como ya había a aprendido, empecé a jadear, aun que no sienta excitación alguna. Sus manos estaban aferradas a mis caderas mi mecían. De pronto salió de mi y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

- Móntame – me ordenó y eso hice me mecía de arriba para abajo, sentí su miembro palpitar en mi interior, gritó y yo lo imité para que pensara que había llegado al orgasmo. Se desplomó en la cama y me jaló para que cayera encima de él. – Tu hija es Vanessa Swan ¿verdad? – preguntó. Yo me retiré de su pecho y me puse a un lado.

- Si, ¿eso que tiene que ver ahora?

- Solo quería asegurarme, tenía que saber quién es la madre de la mejor alumna de toda mi escuela, ¿sabes? Deberás estar orgullosa.

- No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con mis clientes.

- Lo entiendo, bueno toma – me tendió el dinero – y ya sabes que la mensualidad está pagada – me besó la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Dese mañana y hasta que finalicen las vacaciones de invierno no trabajaré – le comuniqué.

- Ok, entonces búscame otra que te supla y que me cumpla como tú.

- Lo haré. – se marchó y me recosté en la cama, aun faltaban más clientes. Pero lo tenía decidido, mañana me iría a Forks.

Desperté a las 9:30 am con pilas nuevas, hice mi maleta y me encaminé al aeropuerto, compré un boleto y esperé a que llamaran para embarcar "muy bien Forks, aquí voy a enfrentarte"

Cuando llamaron, sentí ganas de vomitar miles de miedos me dominaban en este momento, pero debía ser fuerte.

El viaje no duró lo suficiente como para relajarme, al salir del aeropuerto tomé un taxi, no había avisado que vendría, quería que sea una sorpresa.

Llegué a la casa cuando empezaba una lluvia tupida. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde. Toqué el timbre y nadie abrió, miré por la ventana y observé la casa vacía, habían salido.

Me senté a esperar a que llegara en el porche, una hora después vi como el coche patrulla se iba acercando. Aparcó y una pequeña de 8 años salió.

- ¡Mami! – gritó mi hija corriendo a mis brazos.

- Vanessa! – la estreché en mis brazos y me sentí aliviada.

- No te esperábamos – dijo Charly

- Quise venir de sorpresa

- Qué bien hija, sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa. – mi madre se notaba un poco nerviosa

- Vamos adentro mami yo te ayudo con tu equipaje - mi hija iba jalando mi maleta

- ¿Quieres que te ayude pequeña? – preguntó mi padre

- No, yo puedo sola papá Charly – dijo segura mi niña.

Ambos entraron a la casa y yo me acerqué a mi madre.

- ¿qué tienes René?

- Tenemos que hablar Bella

- ¿qué pasó? No me asustes!

- Hoy nos topamos a la señora Newton y nos invitó a una cena, dice que quiere acercarse a su nieta

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**Respondiendo en general a los Reviews bueno todo lo que escribo es basado en la vida real y experiencias propias :D**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	14. Capitulo 14

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_Estoy escribiendo los ultimos capitulos de esta historia en mi compu :D y por obvias razones está mas avanzada en facebook que aquí, si llegan a encontrarla please mandenme el link porque solo se publica en dos paginas y ambas son mías, y les agradecería que me avisaran si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas por ahí ya que ultimamente me han estado plagiando._**

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 14_**

- ¿qué? Ella lo único que quiere es quitarme a mi hija, seguro es eso, tal vez y hasta en la cena quiera ponerla en mi contra. ¿cuándo es?

- Hoy, pero la verdad mi niña es que no sé sus intenciones – frunció su ceño – pero nada cuesta averiguarlo, además – relajó el rostro – Vanessa no se deja convencer con nada créeme – dijo entrando a la casa mientras yo la seguía – eh intentado ponerle un vestido en todos estos días y nada… ya perdí la esperanza – suspiró y yo estallé en carcajadas.

- El día que Vanessa se deja poner un vestido es un milagro, mira – le mostré la foto que tenía en mi celular.

- ¿cuándo fue eso? – preguntó asombrada

- Fue cuando la escogieron reina de la primavera por ser la mejor alumna y el colegio la obligó – ambas reímos.

- ¡mami! ¡mami! – llamaba mi pequeña – ¡dormirás conmigo! – exclamó mientras me abrazaba

- ¡Excelente!... oye ma!

- ¿Si hija?

- ¿me prestas el teléfono? Quiero llamar a Alice

- Claro cielo – me sonrió.

Marqué el número y al tercer timbrado ella contestó

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Bella?

- ¿a que no sabes dónde estoy?

- ¡En Forks! – chilló

- ¿qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

- Tengo identificador de llamadas

- Eres una enana tramposa

- Inteligente que es muy distinto – las dos reímos – debemos salir a tomar un café. Muero por verte y ver a mi sobrina.

- Está tan grande …. – dije en un suspiro – hace mucho que no vas a vernos

- Lo sé, lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy muy ocupada, como ya te había dicho la última vez que hablamos, estoy haciendo los últimos asuntos legales para abrir mi tienda de modas y mi primo divino y guapo que por cierto es un gran abogado, vino a ayudarme, ya sabes que para los cosas legales no soy muy buena, ¡se me ocurre una idea! – chilló de pronto

- ¡oh, no Alice! Tus ideas siempre acaban mal

- ¡Bella! No seas pesimista, además te conviene

- ¿ a mí? ¿Y de qué manera?

- Bueno…. Mi primo es soltero… y…

- Duende no hagas de Cupido

- Pero es que…

- Amiga, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero… ¿Quién va querer a una mujer una hija? … no es que me esté quejando, para nada, sabes que Vanessa es lo más importante en mi vida, pero hay que ser realistas – suspiré

- ¿eso te preocupa?

- Para serte sincera, si

- Pierde el miedo Bella… además el también es padre soltero y está guapísimo. Nada pierdes con conocerlo. La muy zorra de su esposa lo abandonó con el niño, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡no! Y lo peor es qué se huyó con un viejo decrépito que tenía más dinero que mi primo… ¿cómo hay putas verdad?

- Alice… - me estaba molestando su comentario, porque eso no es ser puta, eso es ser bestia, una mujer desnaturalizada que por dinero abandona a su esposo y aun más peor, a su hijo

- Lo siento Bella, es que hablar de ella me revuelve el estómago, pero mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Para cuándo el café?

- Tendrá que ser mañana, hoy tengo una cena.

- ¿cita?

- No… es en la casa de los Newton

- ¿qué? – gritó

- Si, según parece, quieren acercarse a Vanessa

- Es increíble como esa familia no te deja de hacer daño – decía furiosa – no les bastó con destrozarte la vida

- Alice… - reproché ya que al decir "destrozarte la vida" se refería a Vanessa

- ¡no Bella! Hay que ser sinceras, Vanessa no es el producto de tu amor por Mike y eso lo sabemos perfectamente.

- Si Alice lo sé, pero por favor, no quiero hablar de esto… eso ya es mi pasado y lamentablemente no puedo volver atrás – recordarlo todo me hacía daño.

- ¡no! No quiero – gritaba Vanessa mientras corría por la casa

- Preciosa por favor deja de correr y vamos a bañarte – rogaba René – ¿y tú Charly qué haces ahí parado riendo?, mejor ayúdame a atrapar a tu nieta – le regaño y yo no aguanté la risa

- Bueno Alice, te tengo que dejar, porque hay un pequeño monstruo que no se quiere bañar – ambas reímos y nos despedimos. Ahora era mi turno de actuar como la madre responsable que era, pero antes me dejé divertir por la escena, mi padre y mi madre corriendo tras de mi hija para bañarla, sin lugar a duda era un momento cómico.

- ¡Bella haz algo! – reprochó mi padre – sabes que ya no estoy para estos trotes.

- Ok, llegó la hora de hacer mágia – le guiñé un ojo - ¡VANESSA SWAN! – grité y la pequeña niña se quedó estática - ¡Al baño AHORA! – ordené y ella subió escaleras arriba directo al baño

- ¿Co… cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó una cansada René

- Es fácil, yo soy la madre que la regaña y ustedes los abuelos consentidores, a ustedes los tiene en la palma de su mano, a mí no. – sonreí.

- No quiero ir a esa cena – decía Vanessa mientras se vestía

- Yo tampoco quiero cielo, pero no nos queda de otra – suspiré

- Ash! – se quejó – no me vestiré bonita para que vean que me desagrada estar ahí – dijo mientras buscaba una manga larga para ponerse. – ésta es ¡perfecta! – chilló – además es una de mis favoritas.

- ¿cuál? – pregunté mientras volteaba para ver lo que se iba a poner y quedé con los ojos como platos, era una manga larga blanca que tenía el dibujo de Bart Simpson sacando el dedo de el medio – ¡VANESSA! – la regañé

- ¿qué? – preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero

- Ni loca te pondrás eso.

- Pero tú me dejas usarla en la casa.

- Pero solo en la casa porque nadie te vé, hoy es distinto, es una cena y agradece que tu abuela René no te está obligando a utilizar un vestido.

- Ok, ok – levantó las manos en signo de rendición – ¿te parece bien esta? – sacó una lila con flores rosa.

- Si, esa está más decente – sonreí

- ¡Pero mamá! Es muy … como decirlo … - puso sus manos en su barbilla y pensó - ¡lo tengo! – exclamó – ¡muy Pinki! – yo solo reí. – mami… ¿quién es esa señora que nos invitó a cenar? - ¿qué acababa de preguntar?. Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento.

- Ella es… - tragué saliva y antes de que hablara ella me interrumpió

- Es la madre de mi papá ¿verdad?

- ¿Co… como… lo sabes?

- Sin querer escuché lo que hablaba con mi mami René.

- Mi vida – tomé aire – hay tantas cosas que no entenderías aún.

- No importa mami, el nunca estuvo conmigo y sé que tampoco le niegas a el verme, porque si fuera lo contrario, no estaríamos yendo a cenar con su familia. – suspiró – el solo puso el espermatozoide – a veces me asombraba el grado de madurez de mi hija – Mike es un donador de esperma.

- ¿De dónde sabes tanto? – pregunté ya que las palabras que utilizaba eran muy avanzadas para su edad.

- Miro documentales y a veces estudio con Jake, además el dice que el no tiene padre, solo un donador de esperma y me gustó esa frase. – me sonrió y toda la tensión disminuyó en la habitación.

- Buenas noches, pasen – saludó la Señora Newton cuando abrió la puerta, entramos uno por uno – hola preciosa.

- Mi nombre es Vanessa y no preciosa – respondió mi hija, con mis padres nos tapamos la boca para evitar que se saliera una risa de nuestros labios. La señora me fulminó con la mirada.

- Veo que tu madre no te enseña modales – le dijo.

- Si me enseña solo que me gusta que también me respeten – avanzó hacia adentro.

La cena pasó aburrida y sin inconvenientes, la charla solo era entre miembros de la familia Newton, nosotros nos manteníamos al margen, en realidad no ignoraron completamente, ya quería que terminara todo de una buena vez.

- Mami ya me quiero ir esta cena me aburre y la vieja esa no deja de acosarme con sus preguntas.

- Finge que estás cansada – le dije.

- ¡oh! – dijo dramáticamente poniendo una mano en su frente - ¡qué cansancio! – todos volcaron a verla – estoy rendida y el sueño me vence – fingió bostezar y yo me mordía el labio para no reír.

- Quédate a dormir – le dijo la mamá de Mike. Vanessa abrió los ojos como platos mientras me miraba pidiéndome ayuda.

- Ella tiene su cama en nuestra casa – dijo Charly – y si no les importa ya nos retiramos, nosotros también estamos cansados.

- Buenas noches – dijimos al unísono y salimos.

Una vez estuvimos fuera reímos.

- ¡qué gran actriz eres mi niña! – la felicitó René

- Es un talento natural – respondió ella y todos reímos.

- Y … ¿te gustó ella como abuela?

- No, es muy … como explicarlo … rara y fea – volvimos a reír.

- ¿Es necesaria la gorra Vanessa? – pregunté cuando llegábamos al café que me había indicado Alice hoy en la mañana.

- Es para que me tengan respeto, así me veo más ruda – me sonrió, esta niña no cambia, parece más niño que niña y a veces no sé si alegrarme o asustarme.

Saqué mi celular y llamé a Alice para saber donde estaba ya que no la divisaba en ningún lugar.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó, - no me digas que no me ves.

- La verdad no – respondí mirando para todas partes.

- Mira a tu derecha, soy la peli negro con el chico cobrizo, guapote y fornidote. – volteé y la divisé, sonreí y al instante mi cara cambió a asombro – Edward… - susurré.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**Respondiendo en general a los Reviews bueno todo lo que escribo es basado en la vida real y experiencias propias :D**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	15. Capitulo 15

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) me gusta estar actualizando tan seguido y recibir sus reviews tan lindos :D_**

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 15_**

- ¡Ahí está! – chilló Vanessa - ¡vamos! – me llevaba jalando de la mano ya que mi cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil al ver a aquel hombre de ojos esmeraldas.

- Hola Bella – saludó Alice.

- ¿tu eres la Bella de la que tanto me habla mi prima? Pero mira qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí – dijo él

- ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿ustedes dos se conocen?

- Eh… si … - tartamudeé sin saber que decir para que el no le dijera a Alice en donde.

- ¡hey! ¡Yo también estoy aquí! – reclamó Vanessa

- ¡oh! Lo siento preciosa – se disculpó Alice – sabes que tía Alice se distrae de todo, ¡pero mira que grande estás! – comenzó a decirle Alice, pero hasta ahí alcancé a escuchar ya que Edward y yo estábamos compartiendo una mirada silenciosa como si con solo vernos pudiéramos decirnos las cosas.

- Quien iba a decir que en este pequeño pueblo nos vendríamos a encontrar – habló - ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! – y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa torcida de esas que te quitan el aliento y yo no pude más que sonrojarme.

- Hola… ¿conoces a mi mami? – preguntó mi niña mientras me abrazaba para dejar en claro que yo era de ella. Reí al ver a mi pequeña celosa.

- Si, soy Edward mucho gusto – le tendió la mano, a Vanessa se le dibujó una sonrisa y le tendió su mano también

- Vanessa Swan

- Sabes, tengo un hijo menor que tú, pero creo que se llevarían bien – le sonrió.

- Que linda sonrisa tienes Edward – le contestó la niña restándole importancia al tema de conversación. Mientras tanto yo sentía mis mejillas arder por el rubor, mi hija era muy sincera al hablar y no callaba sus comentarios.

- Gracias – respondió él

- Bueno ¿Qué te parece si te presento a Anthony? – le preguntó Alice – estoy segura de que serán muy buenos amigos – le sonrió mientras la llevaba agarrada de la mano hacia el área de juegos.

- Te parece si nos sentamos – apartó una silla "Caballeroso" dije en mi mente.

- Claro – me senté, pero tenía que decirle algo más importante – Edward yo te quería pedir que… - el me cortó antes de que terminara.

- No te preocupes, no le diré que trabajas en ese lugar – rosó con sus tibias manos mi mejilla mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo que se había salido de su lugar – tu hija es agradable – comentó.

- Es un poco sincera – sonreí - lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta vida

- Se nota, al hablar de ella te brillan los ojos – volvió a poner esa sonrisa torcida y me dejó sin aliento. – Alice me contó tu historia – abrí los ojos como platos.

- Desean ordenar algo – preguntó el mesero y yo me alivié.

- Un cappuccino – ordenó el

- Yo un frappuccino con un pastel de chocolate y un jugo de frutilla sin leche por favor – pedí y el camarero se retiró

- ¿todo eso comerás? – me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas y yo me eché a reír.

- ¿me crees tan golosa? – seguí riendo – obvio y no es para mi, solo que después vendrá una personita que tendrá sed y me pedirá un pastel – dije apuntando a los juegos.

- ¡oh! Tienes razón – ambos reímos.

- ¿de qué hablan? – salté al sentir a Alice sentarse en el asiento de mi izquierda

- De nuestros hijos – contestó el.

- ¡Ash! Yo no entro en esas cosas – hizo un tierno puchero mi amiga y Edward y yo reímos.

La tarde la pasamos entre risas, era muy agradable estar con Edward, cada vez que él hablaba sentía mi corazón a mil.

Vanessa y Anthony hicieron muy buena amistad, ese niño era un encanto, a pesar de tener 5 años era amable y caballeroso, tenía un gran parecido a Edward, solo que sus ojos eran azules.

Quedamos en vernos más veces en esta semana ya sea para llevar a los niños al parque o para salir a algún club nocturno de Port Angeles para distraernos.

- ¿y? ¿cómo les fue? ¿te la pasaste lindo cielo? – preguntó una animada René.

- ¡Bien! – chilló Vanessa

- Me alegra corazón – le sonrió – ahora váyanse a bañar porque la cena ya casi está

Las dos subimos las escaleras sin chistar. Y yo no cambiaba mi cara de boba.

- Mami - llamó mi hija mientras la peinaba

- ¿Si cielo?

- ¿a ti te gusta Edward? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión

- ¿qué?

- Que si te gusta Edward.

- Bueno… este … ¿Porqué preguntas? – me puse nerviosa

- Es que tú y él se miraban todo el tiempo y eso no me gusta – frunció el ceño

- ¿por qué?

- Me da pena decírtelo – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

- Dímelo pedacito de mi vida

- Es que …. – titubeó – no te quiero compartir, tu eres mi mami, solo mía – me abrazó por la cintura y empezó a sollozar. Mi niña era tan tierna, tenía celos. Sonreí y le di un beso en su coronilla.

- Mi amor, nadie nunca nos podrá separar, eres lo más importante para mi, sin ti yo me muero corazoncito, si algún día te apartaran de mi lado yo te buscaría cielo mar y tierra.

- ¿me lo prometes? – me miró con los ojos vidriosos

- Te lo prometo – le di un beso en su mejilla y se calmó

- Ahora muéstrame esa sonrisa que tanto amo – mi pequeña sonrió y yo la abracé más fuerte, sin duda era mi mayor tesoro.

Durante la semana que estuvimos, salimos con Edward al parque para que los niños se despejaran y el último día nos dimos nuestros números de teléfono para mantener el contacto.

Pasaron dos años en los que mi vida cambió drásticamente, después de esas vacaciones Edward y yo comenzamos a salir, a los tres meses nos hicimos novios, lo mantuvimos en secreto 3 meses ya que no sabríamos la reacción de nuestros hijos.

Anthony al saber la noticia se puso felíz, pero Vanessa … mi Vanessa se enfureció, armó un gran berrinche.

FLASH BACK:

- Ya no me quieres – reclamaba llorando

- Jamás eh dicho eso Vanessa

- No me lo has dicho pero lo pensaste

- Hija no seas infantil

- ¡no soy infantil! Tu ya me cambiaste por él

- No vuelvas a repetir eso, yo jamás te cambiaría por nadie

- Lo acabas de hacer – y corrió directo a su habitación

FIN FLASH BACK

Hoy tenía cena con Edward, el solo imaginármelo me provocaba cosquillas en mi estómago. Ya solo me faltaba ponerme unos zapatos de tacón que recién me había comprado

- ¿mami? – la voz de mi niña de 10 años me sacó de mis pensamientos

- ¿Si corazón?

- Me siento mal …

POV VANESSA

- ¿mami? – llamé

- ¿si corazón? – me respondió mi joven madre

- Me siento mal – le dije de forma exagerada

- ¿qué tienes? ¿te duele algo? ¿estás con calentura? – asentí y ella me tocó la frente - ¡oh mi Dios! – exclamó y supe que esta batalla la tenía ganada. En eso sonó el timbre.

- Debe ser Edward, le diré que no podré ir – en sus ojos se vió la tristeza, y me sentí mal, detestaba ver a mi mamá triste. La verdad es que ayer me estuve mojando en la lluvia durante toda la noche mientras mi mamá estaba trabajando, solo para agarrar un fuerte resfriado, así ella se quedaría conmigo y no iría con Ed tonto el de la sonrisa boba

- No mami, tu ve, yo estaré bien – le mostré una sonrisa

- Ni mi amor, nada es más importante para mí que mi pequeña Vanessa – sonrió

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, yo la seguí y me senté en el sofá de la sala que daba a la puerta.

- Hola amor – saludó él con esa su sonrisa resplandeciente

- Hola amor – respondió mi mamá

- Estás hermosa, ¿lista para irnos? – "ja" bufé "ella se quedará conmigo"

- Respecto a eso Ed, bueno, lamento decirte que no podré, Vanessa está con mucha calentura y prefiero quedarme a cuidarla y mimarla un poquito – me miró mi mami y luego me sonrió

- Lo entiendo linda – "hay si, como no, linda" "es un adulador" – para otro día será, espero y te recuperes pronto Vanessa – dijo dándome una sonrisa

- Gracias – fue lo único que dije

- Bueno, me voy – mi madre cerró un poco la puerta, pero hasta aquí podía oir sus besos "iut ¡qué asco!" – adiós – fue lo último que escuché.

Mi madre entró y se fue a su recamara para desvestirse y ponerse su pijama " ¡si! ¡lo logré! Tengo mami para mi solita durante por lo menos tres días sin bobo Masen"

- Te voy a preparar una manzanilla para que tomes – dijo pasando por mi lado mientras me dejaba un beso y me ponía el termómetro en la axila para después ir a la cocina.

- Te amo mami

- Yo también te amo mi pedacito de vida – me respondió sacando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina haciendo que me causara risa.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	16. Capitulo 16

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) me gusta estar actualizando tan seguido y recibir sus reviews tan lindos :D_**

_**N/A: Este capítulo contiene alto contenido sexual, leerlo bajo su responsabilidad ya que no me hago cargo de paros cardiacos ni sueños húmedos xD**_

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

POV BELLA

Mi pequeña, bueno, corrijo, mi no tan pequeña se durmió abrazada a mi. Me encantaba tenerla así, tan cerca de mí. Pero no dejaba de sentirme culpable por dejar plantado a Edward. Desde que comenzamos nuestra relación le dejé en claro que primero deberían ser nuestros hijos y mi Vanessa hoy me necesitaba. Sé muy bien que a ella no le agrada Edward a pesar de que él lucha constantemente por ganarse aunque sea su respeto, pero nada funciona. Casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros ya que tanto él como yo trabajamos de lunes a viernes.

Edward sigue pensando que trabajo como camarera y no me atrevo a contarle la verdad por temor a que me deje.

De alguna forma tenía que recompensar a Edward por no molestarse por no poder salir hace tres noches con él, así que pedí permiso en el trabajo para faltar.

- ¿Aló? – su voz aterciopelada me inundó los sentidos

- Hola amor

- Bella, mi hermosa Bella ¿cómo estás? ¿y Vanessa? ¿ya está mejor? – siempre tan preocupado por mí y mi hija.

- Si cielo, ya está más que sana, con decirte que ahorita está jugando en la piscina – ambos reímos

- Te extraño – su voz pareció afligida

- De eso precisamente te quería hablar. ¿qué planes tienes para esta noche?

- Pues aparte de soñar contigo, ninguno más

- ¿Y no preferirías que tu sueño se haga realidad?

- Continúa que esto me está gustando – dijo con un tono sensual

- Pues por mi mente se me pasó una idea loca

- ¿qué idea? Dímela y yo te diré si es loca – rió

- Pues imagínate, tú y yo solos en aquel departamento en el que hacemos cositas no aptas para menores – sin querer me sonrojé

- Me estás pervirtiendo !eh!

- ¿yo? No me hagas reír, si tú eres el mayor entre nosotros dos, me llevas cinco años

- Pero ni se notan, tú estás más viejita

- ¡hey! Mejor párale a tus adulos pocos agradables o me retracto de lo pensado – le advertí

- En ese caso tú mandas, pero… ¿y tu trabajo? No te quiero perjudicar

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo libre

- Si la cosa es así entonces yo me amoldo a tus planes – volvimos a reír

- Te amo – le dije melancólica

- Yo te amo más

- Bueno nos vemos ésta noche

- ¿Te paso a recoger a las 8?

- Sí pero no entres, mejor espérame afuera del edificio

- Como la reina mande

- Te amo

- Te amo

- Bye

- Espera

- ¿qué?

- Te amo

- No seas baboso

- Así me amas

- Por desgracia, ahora sí bye

- Bye

El día pasó lento, pero al fín llegó la noche, así que empecé a alistarme para mi Edward.

POV VANESSA

Mi madre andaba muy rara, llegó la hora en que siempre se alistaba para el trabajo, pero en vez de eso se arreglo bien bonita.

Caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras Jake y yo jugábamos monopolio.

- Algo me huele mal y no eres tú precisamente – le dije a Jacob

- ¡hey! Yo no huelo mal y tengo pruebas, pasé toda la tarde contigo en la piscina – reclamó

- Ok apestosín, pero es muy raro que mi mamá esté revoloteando por toda la casa, se supone que a esta hora se debería estar yendo a su trabajo y como vez, sigue aquí

- Tal vez salga con Edward

- Cállate

- Acepta la realidad Ness

- No me digas Ness

- Ok, "Va-nes-sa" – dijo en sílabas y dibujando comillas – pero enserio, deja a tu mamá ser feliz, déjala salir

- Pero si la dejo – reproché – me enferma que no me diga dónde va ir

- Tal vez no te lo dijo porque volverías a hacer el mismo teatro de la otra noche ¡mami estoy enferma! ¡mami quédate conmigo! ¡mami tengo miedo! – decía mientras hacía una mala imitación de mi voz

- ¡cállate Jake! – me crucé de brazos

- Pero es la verdad, tu no la dejas tener novio

- Es que él me la quiere quitar – casi grito

- Eso es lo que tú tienes en tu tonta y retorcida mente

- Me tienes harta, no pareces mi amigo

- Los amigos te dicen la verdad, no lo que quieres oír – volví mí vista al juego. A los 5 minutos sonó el celular de mi mamá. Miré el reloj y eran las 8 de la noche.

- Bueno niños, yo ya me voy, la cena está en el horno, Jake por favor ayúdale a Vanessa a servirse y apaguen la televisión a las … 9:30 sólo por hoy, pero que no se les haga costumbre ¿ok? – solo Jacob asintió, pero ella ni siquiera se percató de mi actitud – bueno, cuídense – le dio un beso en la frente a Jake y a mi me llenó de besos que se marcaron en mi cara por su labial – te amo – me susurró y eso me hizo sentir un poquito mejor así que le di una sonrisa y me dio otro beso en los labios como siempre lo había hecho desde que yo era pequeña.

- Eso fue lesbiano – se quejó Jacob

- No, no lo es, es mi hija y es mi manera de decirle que la amo – le respondió mi madre – bueno ahora sí me voy, pórtense bien que nada les cuesta. – finalizó y se marchó

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerró corrí hacia la ventana y la ira me inundó al ver el auto de Tonto Masen aparcado fuera del edificio, cuando vió a mi madre acercarse él salió del auto, la saludó con un beso en los labios y la ayudó a subirse, sentía que iba a explotar de rabia, el me quería quitar a mi mamá.

POV BELLA

- ¿cenamos primero? – preguntó Edward

- La verdad muero de hambre – me sonrojé

- Amo tus sonrojos – dijo mientras estacionaba el auto afuera de un café, el sabía que no me gustaba ir a lugares muy prestigiados, no porque no me gusten, si no porque ahí se encontraban mis clientes.

La cena la pasamos entre caricias por debajo de la mesa y chistes, cuando terminamos de cenar nos dispusimos a ir al lugar de nuestros encuentros pasionales.

Ni bien puse un pie dentro del departamento él me apresó, con sus brazos fornidos, contra la puerta.

- Te extrañé tanto – susurró contra mi cuello y su aliento chocó con mi piel e hizo que me estremeciera – no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacer mía – esa frase me hizo enloquecer, sentí mi centro palpitar.

Comenzó a lamer y besar mi cuello mientras con una de sus manos sobaba mis muslos y con la otra uno de mis pechos.

No supe en qué momento se deshizo de mi vestido y su camiseta. No aguanté más y acaricié su suave torso hasta llegar a sus caderas, necesitaba sentirlo tanto. Desprendí el botón de sus jeans y bajé el cierre, poco a poco fue metiendo mi mano en sus bóxers hasta sentir su erecto miembro. Ambos gemimos, él por el contacto de su pene con mi mano y yo por sentir la excitación de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco fui sacando su pantalón junto con sus bóxers hasta dejar libre su potente arma, volví a gemir al ver lo grande que era, nada comparada con la de mis clientes. Edward desabrochó mi brasier y de un tiran rasgo mi tanga y se deshizo de ella. Me agarró de las nalgas y me levantó, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cadera.

- Edward no aguanto… - gemí al sentir su miembro rosando mi entrada

- Yo tampoco aguanto – dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero pude notar su fatiga, se sentó en una silla del comedor, me paró, hurgó en mi centro y sentí que me derretía.

- Estás tan mojada – susurró, se puso el condón y de un solo movimiento me sentó en él introduciendo su gran pene en mi interior, y me sentí llena, hasta incluso completa, rápidamente metió uno de mis pechos a su boca, deleitándose con mis pezones, como si estos fueran un manjar, yo tampoco dejé pasar tiempo y comencé a moverme en círculos. Puso sus manos en mi cadera y me ayudó a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido. Sentía como una fuerte corriente recorría mi cuerpo y se iba aglomerando en mi vientre. Los movimientos cada vez eran más salvajes y Edward gruñía de placer. Sentí su miembro palpitar en mi interior, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y exploté llegando al clímax, dejándome como títere a su disposición. – aún no termino contigo cariño – me dijo con la respiración acelerada – a mi me falta – me recostó en la mesa y siguió embistiéndome. Sus palabras fueron tan sensuales que me prendieron como pólvora. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando llegó mi segundo orgasmo acompañado de un grito de placer de él.

- Te amo tanto – dijo recostándose en mi pecho mientras jalaba de su pelo suavemente.

- Yo también te amo – le respondí – eres mi primer amor – me miró y sus ojos verdes

- Tú también eres mi primer amor – acercamos nuestros rostros y nos besamos volviendo a encender la pasión.

POV VANESSA

Desperté temprano porque tuve una pesadilla, así que corrí a la habitación de mi mami para dormir con ella, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no verla, miré el reloj y eran las 5 de la madrugada. Yo lo sabía, Edward se llevó a mi mamá con él y me la quitó. Mi senté en la cama de ella apoyándome en el cabecero y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar. Ella me había dejado sola, prefirió a ese hombre que a mí y eso me enfurecía mucho.

Estuve así por lo menos diez minutos cuando sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban y me acurrucaban.

- ¿qué te pasa mi pedacito de vida? – levanté mi rostro y vi sus hermosos ojos chocolate mirándome con angustia por no saber la causa de mi llanto.

- ¡No te fuiste! ¡no me dejaste! – chillé de alegría

- ¿de qué hablas Vanessa?

- Es que como no te vi, pensé que te habías ido con Edward y me habías dejado sola – volví a llorar.

- No amor, yo jamás haría eso, sabes que te amo – me daba besos entre cada palabra – eres mi hija y no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie ¿me crees? – asentí – eres lo más importante para mí, por ti haría cualquier cosa

- ¿Cualquier cosa? – pregunté

- Si, lo que tú me pidas – contestó. Me recosté y ella lo hizo a mi lado mientras me abrazaba, estuvimos en silencio unos minutos mientras hallaba las palabras para hacerle mi pedido.

- Deja a Edward Masen – pedí

* * *

_**confieso que soy TEAM VANESSA la amo! en este fic es mi personaje favorito *-***_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	17. Capitulo 17

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) me gusta estar actualizando tan seguido y recibir sus reviews tan lindos :D_**

_**N/A: Este capítulo contiene alto contenido sexual, leerlo bajo su responsabilidad ya que no me hago cargo de paros cardíacos ni sueños húmedos xD**_

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

POV BELLA

Llegué al bufet donde trabajaba Edward, estaba nerviosa, triste y luchaba contra mi voluntad, pero todo lo hacía por mi pequeña, mi Vanessa.

- Buenos días, está el abogado Masen.

- Si, tiene cita – preguntó la secretaria, una joven morena de pelo lacio y ojos negros

- No, la verdad no tengo, pero por favor avísele que Bella vieno a buscarlo, él sabe quién soy.

- Ok – suspiró algo contrariada, tomó el intercomunicador y marcó una tecla – Señor la busca la Señorita Bella… – ni terminó de hablar y Edward ya salía de su oficina a recibirme.

- Amor ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un casto beso en los labios, el cual me dejó fascinada, si esta iba a ser la última vez que lo veía tenía que aprovechar de probar sus dulces labios y guardarme el sabor – ven pasa – me invitó y yo lo seguí hasta dentro, cerró la puerta y me agarró de la cintura apegándome lo mas que podía a su cuerpo, sus labios aprisionaron los míos y no me negué a corresponderle el beso, nuestras lenguas comenzaron un baile sensual y excitante.

Nuestro beso se hizo más apasionante, nos separamos para tomar aire pero inmediatamente el atacó mi cuello, succionó, mordió y lamió mi piel dejándome marcada como suya.

- Eres mía Bella, mía solo mía – habló contra mi piel y eso terminó por encenderme, si esto iba a ser una despedida, tenía que aprovecharla.

Sus expertas manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas y les dio un apretón y me impulsó para saltar y enredar mis piernas en su cadera y nos llevó hasta el escritorio, ahí me sentó y comenzó a bajar el tiro de mi vestido verde turquesa que llevaba puesto, sus labios fueron bajando hasta el valle de mis senos mientras que sus manos recorrían mis piernas levantando mi vestido.

- Odio el brasier – dijo con la voz agitada cuando se topó con mi sujetador. Y no supe cómo, pero ya no lo tenía puesto. Edward se llevó uno de mis pechos a su boca mientras masajeaba el otro con una mano. Sentía que explotaba de placer, estaba tan húmeda que cuando sentí sus dedos apartando mis bragas gemí, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Introdujo dos dedos y empezó a bombearme con ellos, sus labios dejaron el trabajo que tenían con mis pechos dejando una capa de saliva que me hizo estremecer cuando el viento rozó mis pezones haciéndome gemir de placer, su boca se estampó en la mía para calmar mis audibles e inentendibles palabras que salían de mi boca.

Mis paredes se contrajeron y sentí como una bola se formaba en mi vientre "Edward" grité y sentí como esa masa que tenía en mi interior explotaba.

Mi cuerpo cayó flácido sobre el escritorio. Él se incorporó, sacó sus dedos, esos dedos que me habían hecho explotar y los llevó a su boca.

- Deliciosa – saboreó.

- Edward – dije con el poco aliento que tenía tratando de incorporarme.

- Quieta amor, que esto aún no termina – atacó mi boca y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi parte más sensible que ya clamaba por su atención. Comenzó a lamer y mordisquear mi clítoris. ¡Dios como iba a extrañar a este hombre y sus magnificas formas de hacer el amor!. De pronto volví a la realidad y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Esta era la despedida.

- Edward… - le dije como pude – te quiero adentro amor – levantó su rostro y yo tapé mis ojos con mi brazo para que no pudiera verme

- ¿pasa algo linda? – preguntó en mi oído

- No, solo de quiero dentro – las lágrimas ya habían cesado así que animé a mirarlo y darle una sonrisa, la cual me correspondió al instante, sacó un preservativo de su billetera, bajó su pantalón junto con su bóxer y se lo colocó, de lo mojada que estaba de mi anterior orgasmo su miembro no tardó en estar dentro, ambos gemimos al sentirnos unidos. Primero comenzó con un suave vaivén que fue subiendo de fuerza. Sentí como mis pareces se contraían otra vez y su miembro palpitaba. Tres embestidas más y ambos llegamos a un maravilloso orgasmo.

Cayó encima de mí y mientras calmábamos nuestras respiraciones iba pensando la manera correcta de terminar con él sin herirlo, pero eso era imposible.

- Edward – respiré profundo, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de caer otra vez – tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – se incorporó, se acomodó sus bóxers y su pantalón y yo hice lo mismo con mi vestido, me bajé del escritorio - ¿me vas a decir hermosa lo que te pasa? – cuestionó. Suspiré ruidosamente y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer - ¿Amor qué tienes? – preguntó alarmado - ¿es algo con Vanessa? – inquirió y no respondí, ¿con qué cara le iba a decir que mi hija me había pedido que terminara con él. Edward intentó abrazarme y yo me alejé, respiré profundo tratando de calmar mi llanto.

- Tenemos que terminar – dije en un solo de golpe de voz

- ¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres Bella?- al parecer a un no comprendía lo que yo decía

- Que tenemos que terminar Edward

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso no me amas?

- Si te amo, eso no lo dudes nunca – dije en un susurro casi para mí misma

- ¿entonces?

- Lo que pasa es que no te convengo, yo no soy una buena mujer para ti

- ¿por qué dices eso? Acaso Vanessa te pidió que terminaras conmigo – mis ojos se abrieron como platos – sé que no me tolera, pero no entiendo porque no te deja ser felíz

- Ella no tiene nada que ver – le salí con la tangente

- Entonces… dime, ¿porqué no eres una buena mujer para mí?

- POR QUE SOY PUTA – le grité sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – lo siento Edward, no te quería lastimar, espero que no me juzgues, si trabajo de prostituta fue para pagar los tratamientos de mi hija.

- El bar… - susurró

- Si, en el bar, al principio solo era camarera, pero después surgió lo de la enfermedad de mi hija y tenía que conseguir el dinero de donde sea – mi llanto se hizo imparable – solo no me juzgues, adiós – y salí de su despacho con el corazón en la mano.

3 años después

Ya habían pasado tres años, si tres años sin Edward, sufrí mucho. Al principio el me llamó y me pidió que volviéramos, que a él no le importaba a lo que me dedicaba, que me casara con él para que deje el empleo. Pero no podía dar un paso atrás, primero debía ser mi hija, así que quedamos como amigos y raras veces no veíamos, pero siempre nos mandábamos un mensaje.

**_FLASH BACK_**

- _Bella por favor deja ese trabajo_

- _¿Cómo quieres que lo deje si de eso dependemos mi hija y yo?_

- _Cásate conmigo, deja esa mala vida_

- _No Edward, yo no quiero depender de nadie – mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos._

- _¿por qué no quieres dejar ese trabajo? – preguntó agarrando mi brazo para volcarme y hacer que lo mirase_

- _Uno de mis clientes es el dueño del colegio de Vanessa y en otro trabajo no ganaría lo suficiente como para mantener los gustos a los que está acostumbrada mi hija, además puede ser que el cáncer de mi hija haya desaparecido, pero siempre hay la posibilidad de que vuelva y con este trabajo puedo comprar los fármacos para que las defensas de mi hija no bajen y por ultimo no tengo ninguna profesión Edward a duras penas termine el bachillerato, ni siquiera se cual es mi vocación en esta vida – las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos – soy una inútil solo sirvo para esto – mi vista se nubló por mi llanto y sentí como Edward me abrazaba consolándome._

- _Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad… - susurró en mi oído pero lo interrumpí_

- _Soy una mujer sucia, no te sirvo Edward, no quiero lastimarte, si… si quieres… podemos ser amigos – ofrecí limpiándome las lágrimas._

- _No vas a cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa triste_

- _No – negué. Suspiró profundo y me miró fijamente._

- _Entonces no me queda más que aceptar._

- _Lo hago por tu bien y el de todos_

- _Lo sé hermosa… lo sé – tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Y mi Vanessa que al enterarse se puso más felíz que nunca y ahora ya era toda una señorita, tenía trece años y me daba miedo, estaba más desarrollada, su cuerpo empezaba a tener forma y desde el año pasado ya le venía su regla, sin lugar a dudas mi hija iba a ser una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo envidiable y sé que muchos la verían y la ven como un objeto sexual.

- Ma! – llamó Vanessa

- ¿Qué pasa cielo?

- Necesito un vestido, tengo una fiesta esta noche

- ¿Cómo que tienes una fiesta? – fruncí el seño

- Si, ya sabes, música, chicos…

- Alcohol – continué

- Hay ma, eso es lo de menos

- ¿cómo que eso es lo de menos? Además ¿quién te dio permiso para asistir a esa "fiesta" – dibujé las comillas con mis dedos

- Hay mamá, no seas exagerada, es de los compañeros de Jake

- Hija ellos tienen 16 años y tu 13, ¿de cómo estás invitada?

- Tengo mis contactos – me dio la espalda y siguió sacando la ropa del armario

- Lo siento Vanessa pero tú no vas

- ¿por qué? – zapateó

- Porque solo tienes 13 años para andar en fiestas

- Mi abuela no piensa lo mismo – y otra vez la burra al trigo, desde aquel viaje a Forks su familia paterna la anda visitando y le meten de cosas en su cabeza, no sé cómo, pero lograron hacerla más femenina, y ahora solo usaba falditas, vestiditos y shorecitos

- Y según tu abuela ¿para qué tienes edad?

- Para tener novio, para salir a pijamadas ir a fiestas

- Tu abuela está loca y métete esto en la cabeza Vanessa, solo tienes 13 años y por lo consiguiente no vas a esa dichosa fiesta y es mi última palabra. – salí de su habitación y enseguida es escuchó un portazo.

POV VANESSA

Cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, me daba rabia que mi madre siempre quiera controlar mi vida, ¿acaso nunca había tenido mi edad?

Me tiré a la cama de barriga mordí una almohada y pataleé y con mis puños golpeé el colchón.

Pero ella no iba a lograr su cometido de tenerme sometida y encerrada.

- Yo voy porque voy – me dije frente al espejo y saqué el último vestido que me había regalado mi abuela, ella era la única que me comprendía, no como mi mami René y mi mamá que lo único que hacían era prohibirme las cosas.

Acomodé todo en su lugar y pasé el resto de la tarde planeando mi huída. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar no le dirigí la palabra a mi madre.

Una vez se fue a trabajar comencé a ejecutar el plan "Fiesta de sábado por la noche". Me puse mi vestido, era rojo y tenía detalles en negro y dorado, me veía demasiado sexy. Me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, mis zapatos rojos y me hice un moño alto. Después de admirarme frente al espejo bajé el edificio y me dirigí a donde estaban las bicicletas.

- ¿Adónde cree que va la señorita? – "maldición" me encontraron, volteé y solo era Jacob

- Hola Jake, ¿cómo estás?

- Bién aquí como guardia del edificio por esta noche

- ¡súper! Bueno, voy por mi bicicleta para ir a la fiesta

- No, no, no – movió su dedo negando – tu madre me dijo que podías salir a ninguna parte Vanessa.

- Ándale Jake! Y te prometo que no le digo a tu madre que te caché fumando ayer – tenía que ir a esa fiesta sí o sí

- NO, Nessie! Además tú crees que por gusto y gana estoy aquí haciéndole de portero del edificio? Já – bufó – este es mi castigo por fumar mi madre se dio cuenta por mi aliento.

- Si que eres imbécil Jake! – reí con ganas

- Hay sí y tú la niña más inteligente verdad?

De pronto se prendió mi foquito y mi cerebro reaccionó.

- Yo te puedo demostrar que eres un completo idiota Jake ¿aceptas el reto?

- Obvio, no me voy a dejar con una niña de 13 años.

- Ok

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban las bicicletas y tomé la mía.

- Me ves? – le pregunté a Jacob

- Si! Pero qué piensas hacer? – este niño sí que era un idiota para tener semejante cuerpo y 16 años

Monté mi bicicleta y comencé a pedalear hasta salir del edificio

- Eres un imbécil Jake – le grité mientras me moría de la risa y le mostraba el dedo del medio.

POV BELLA

Estaba esperando por mi tercer cliente cuando mi teléfono vibró, lo miré y era un mensaje de Edward.

"Hola hermosa, ¿qué haces?"

Apenas lo leí le respondí: "trabajando ¿y tú?"

Al minuto me llegó su respuesta: " ¿Fue estúpida mi pregunta verdad? Jeje, bueno yo aquí recostado en mi cama junto a Anthony mirando una película"

Sonreí : "solo algo ;D ¿y qué película miran?

Volvió a vibrar: "Los Juegos del hambre, y ¿será que te puedo llamar? Solo quiero escuchar tu voz"

No lo podía negar, moría por escuchar su melodiosa voz : "si"

En eso entró una llamada a mi teléfono, era el número de la conserjería, al segundo contesté.

- ¡Aló!

- Bella soy Jacob

- ¿qué pasó?

- Vanessa … - no lo dejé terminar, la sola mención del nombre de mi hija me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿está bien?

- Si, bueno… eso creo

- Dime de una buena vez ¿qué le pasó a mi hija? – me exalté y le grité

- No pude detenerla, se me escapó

- ¡Mierda! – grité – voy para allá – y colgué

Al instante llamó Edward.

- Edward…

- ¿pasa algo Bells? Te escucho alterada y recién entró mi llamada, me salía ocupado

- Si, lo siento – estaba que hervía de rabia – lo que pasa es que Vanessa hizo de las suyas

- ¿qué pasó?

- Se huyó para ir a una fiesta

- ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

- Por favor… - y estallé en llanto – si le pasa algo me muero Edward, me muero – mi furia se había transformado en miedo

- Me cambio y salgo hacia tu casa para ir contigo a buscarla

- Gracias Ed

- No hay de qué hermosa.

Me cambié el vestuario y volví al edificio.

Jacob se encontraba ahí y me miró con cara de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento – susurró

El no tenía la culpa, pero estaba que echaba chispas, así que subí las escaleras hacia mi departamento para esperar a Edward. Esta vez esa niña me las iba a pagar y no se imaginaba de qué modo.

* * *

_**confieso que amé este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos, desde aquí es donde empieza la "acción" ;)**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	18. Capitulo 18

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) me gusta estar actualizando tan seguido y recibir sus reviews tan lindos :D_**

_**Ya estamos a la par con mis paginas en facebook :D ahora solo me falta escribir y escribir :D**_

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

Capítulo 18

POV VANESSA

Pedaleé como condenada esperando que Jake no me persiga, al cabo de media hora llegué a casa de Seth, el organizador de la fiesta, compañero de Jacob, el chico más guapo que mis ojos hayan podido ver y el cual me había invitado.

Llegué exhausta u aparqué mi bicicleta en el enorme jardín, el cual estaba lleno de autos y motocicletas, la música se escuchaba muy fuerte y rayos de luz de diferentes colores salían de las ventanas y la puerta, la casa era de dos pisos, blanca y con pilares se aspecto dórico, sin lugar a dudas la cas más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, pero la imagen de él en el marco de la puerta de entrada fue la que hizo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

Recorrí con una sonrisa estúpida todo el camino de piedra que daba hacia el porche, parecía una princesa de ida al encuentro con su príncipe azúl, lo sé, sonó cursi, pero estando con él todo lo cursi llega a mi mente.

- Hola – me saludó y casi quedo muda

- Hola - le contesté y bajé mi rostro para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba

- Pensé que no vendrías

- Me invitaste y yo voy donde me invitan – sonrió y sentí desfallecer

- Cierto, pero hay algunos padres que no dejan salir a sus hijos y mucho más cuando solo tienen 13 años

- Yo tengo libertad, mis padres no me niegan nada – ok losé, soy una mentirosa, pero tampoco le iba a decir que me escapé de mi casa, desobedecí a mi madre y que a mi padre solo lo conozco por fotos, no, preferible es mentir para caerle bien a todos ¿verdad? Aun que mi madre diga "nadie es monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo" yo intentaba serlo, tener buenas amistades valía mucho para tener un estatus en la escuela, y Jake no era precisamente el más popular, así que tenía que buscármelas por otros lados.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – me guiñó un ojo – pasa – invitó con una mano.

Entramos y me quedé sorprendida con la cantidad de gente que había en aquella casa.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Un jugo – el se carcajeó y yo fruncí el seño - ¿qué? – pregunté confundida

- Vanessa – sostuvo mi mentón – en una fiesta no hay jugo

- ¿Entonces qué hay?

- Cerveza, whisky, vodka, tú elige

- No, yo no tomo

- Vamos hermosa, aun que sea una cerveza

- No, ya te dije que no – le grité y me crucé de brazos

- Ok, ok – levantó las manos en signo de rendición – ¿un vaso de agua te apetece? – dijo sarcástico

- Si vas a estar así mejor me voy – le amenacé

- Ya, perdóname, no arruinemos esta noche, vamos te sirvo un vaso con agua

Nos dirigimos a su gran cocina y me sirvió agua, y mientras la tomaba se hizo un silencio incómodo que solo era interrumpido por la música y los gritos de los invitados.

- Te ves hermosa – comentó para quebrar ese incomodo silencio

- Gracias – bajé mi rostro para que no vea lo roja que me había puesto

- ¿por qué te escondes? – cuestionó tomando mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, esos sus hermosos ojos negros, sentí como mis mejillas ardían – eres tan hermosa, ese tu sonrojo te hace única ¿lo sabías? – yo no podía asentir ni negar, solo vi como poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando al mío – esperé mucho por esto – susurró contra mis labios y su aliento caliente y un poco alcoholizado azotó mi rostro, sin más sus labios se posaron en los míos, sus labios eran algo suaves - ¿qué pasa Vanessa? – preguntó al ver que yo no correspondía el beso.

- Yo no sé besar – dije avergonzada

- Solo abre un poco la boca y deja que mi lengua te guíe – se apegó a mis labios, los volvió a besar y yo los abrí un poco, al instante sentí como su lengua entró en mi boca, tenía sabor a alcohol, mi lengua siguió el juego que había comenzado la suya, pero por más que cerré los ojos no pude disfrutar del beso, no sentí las mariposas en mi estómago, no parecía nada de lo que describía mi madre cuando hablaba sobre Edward con tía Alice, ¿algo estaría mal conmigo? . Nos separamos cuando nos faltó aire, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban.

- ¿quieres bailar? – preguntó

- No sé bailar

- Lo mismo dijiste del beso y ahora eres una experta, deja que te enseñe. – agarró mi mano y nos guió hasta la pista. Me agarró de la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo y empezó a movernos de un lado para otro siguiendo el compás de la canción.

Estábamos bailando tranquilos, de vez en cuando me robaba un beso y me abrazaba dándome besos en el cuello.

- Ven, acompáñame – me dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al jardín trasero. Cuando llegamos me acorraló contra un árbol y me basaba como fiera, sus besos ya no eran tiernos, sino brutos, me apegó con una mano a su cuerpo y sentí como algo crecía en el sobre mi vientre, su mano libre fue acariciando desenfrenadamente mi muslo izquierdo – te deseo tanto gimió contra mi cuello.

- Suéltame – le pedí asustada y sollozando

- Me tienes tan caliente Vanessa – subió su mano hasta uno de mis pechos y lo apretó, mi llanto empezó a salir, no sabía cómo escapar de esta, recordé las clases de judo que Sue y mi madre nos obligaron a pasar a Jacob y a mí para nuestra defensa personal y puse todo lo aprendido en práctica. Le mordí los labios, le pisé el pié y el se alejó de mi sorprendido, así que aproveché de darle con mi rodilla en su parte íntima y cuando se agachó del dolor, le di otro rodillazo en su espalda haciendo que cayera al pasto, y corrí hacia mi bicicleta, a lo lejos escuché que me gritaba.

- Vanessa eres una perra, maldita zorra – maldecía.

Fuí a donde había aparcado mi medio de transporte y manejé sin mirar atrás.

POV BELLA

Estaba caminando de un lado para otro, esperando a que llegue Edward para salir a buscar a Vanessa. Mi corazón saltó al escuchar el intercomunicador de conserjería.

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob?

- Vanessa acaba de llegar – sentí como si mi alma volviera a entrar en mi cuerpo, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, otro timbre me volvió a asustar, esta vez era mi celular, me senté y contesté.

- ¿Aló?

- Bella ya estoy a unas cuadras, ¿estás lista?

- Edward ya no es necesario

- ¿Segura? – en eso escuché como la puerta se abría y aparecía la imagen de Vanessa.

- Si, Gracias, no te preocupes, acaba de llegar, no sé cómo pero te lo pagaré de algún modo adiós y de verdad muchas gracias – colgué.

POV VANESSA

Llegué y la puerta estaba entreabierta la abrí para entrar y me quedé congelada. Mi madre estaba con el teléfono en el oído sentada en el sofá que daba a la puerta. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su rostro estaba marcado por el recorrido de las lágrimas que iban acompañadas de su rímel que de seguro derramo.

- Si, Gracias, no te preocupes, acaba de llegar, no sé cómo pero te lo pagaré de algún modo – le dijo a la persona con la que hablaba – adiós y de verdad muchas gracias – colgó.

Yo seguía parada no me animaba a poner un pié dentro del departamento, ella llevó ambas manos a su cara y luego las pasó por su cabello, me miró y pude ver en sus ojos ira, jamás había visto a mi madre tan enojada.

- Pasa – me dijo tratando de calmar su enojo y con una voz neutra, pero yo no me moví – Vanessa entra – volvió a decir apretando los dientes – no te haré nada – pero de eso no estaba del todo segura, sus ojos que siempre había visto de un dulce chocolate ahora estaban negros de furia, su respiración era errática, pero yo moría de miedo, ver a mi madre tan enojada era sorprendente para mí - ¡QUE PASES DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡CARAJO! – gritó y me asusté, esa no era mi madre, ella jamás me había tratado así y siempre que estaba conmigo no hablaba palabrotas.

Mis pies empezaron a avanzar temerosos y lentos, cerré la puerta y mi acto reflejo fué correr para mi habitación, pero ella me agarró fuerte de un brazo y con toda su fuerza, la cual no creía que existía en mi madre, me puso de pecho entre sus piernas y no supe de dónde demonios sacó un cinturón y comenzó a pegarme en mis nalgas.

POV BELLA

- ¡QUE PASES DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡CARAJO! – le grité, no pude aguantar el enojo, estaba a punto de explotar y ver que no se movía ni un milímetro me tensaba más.

Empezó a dar pasos inseguros y cerró la puerta, se veía que estaba asustada, pero esta me las pagaría, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar los desplantes de Vanessa. De repente se echó a correr y eso me hizo explotar, la agarré con toda mi fuerza y la recosté de pecho en mi regazo, saqué el cinturón que tenía escondido detrás de uno de los almohadones del sofá. La ira me cegaba y le pegué.

- ¿por - qué – te – fuiste – sin – mi – permiso? – entre cada palabra le daba un cimbrón y ella gritaba, se removió y logró zafarse de mi agarre, se alejó de mí y me miró, sus ojos mostraban rabia, era la primera vez que le pegaba.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho de pegarme! – gritó

- ¡claro que lo tengo, soy tu madre! ¡te he pasado muchas Vanessa! ¿tú crees que no me canso?

- ¡Lo que pasa es que tú no me quieres! – ¿cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¿no quererla? Si por ella hago todo, por ella me prostituyo, por ella terminé con el amor de mi vida, por ella renuncié a ¡todo!

- Vanessa yo te amo, eres mi hija ¿de dónde sacaste toda esa estupidez? – me sentía ofendida y dolida, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer

- ¡No me dejaste ver nunca a mi padre! ¡no me dejaste tener su apellido! ¡su familia dice que tú lo metiste a la cárcel por un capricho absurdo! Y además me acabas de ¡pegar! ¿Te parece muy poco para demostrar tu odio hacia mí? – no, yo no iba permitir que mi hija me reclamara cosas que no son ciertas, que me juzgue por falsedades que le meten en la cabeza los Newton

- ¿te parece muy fácil juzgar Vanessa? Si supieras todas las cosas que eh hecho solo por ti

- ¡Tú no has hecho nada por mí!

- ¡qué no eh hecho nada por ti? ¿Eso acabas de decir? Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, ¿sabes que hicieron? Me botaron como a un perro a la deriva, solo Charly se preocupó por darme dinero y conseguirme un lugar donde vivir, así fue como llegué aquí tuve la oportunidad de abortarte, y no lo niego yo te quería abortar, al fin de cuentas yo solo tenía quince años Vanessa, era solo dos años mayor que tú ahora, pero cuando te ví por primera vez mi corazón se sintió grande, latía a mil, estabas dentro de mí, eras una cosita tan chiquita que no tenía la culpa de los errores que cometen las personas – tragué saliva – cuando naciste, tres días antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, y te sostuve entre mis brazos fue la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, tuve que madurar rápido, al fin y al cabo era solo una niña cuidando de otra. Pero el dinero que me dio tu abuelo se me acababa y darte todo lo que necesitabas se me hacía difícil, busqué trabajo pero no me aceptaban y sabes ¿por qué? – la miré y sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas – porque era menor de edad, no había terminado el bachillerato y nadie quería a alguien que tuviera un hijo a cuestas, pero Sue me ofreció un trabajo como camarera en un bar donde trabajan prostitutas – sus ojos se abrieron – trabajaba todas las noches para poder cuidarte en el día, estudié en una preparatoria abierta solo para que no tengas a una madre burra, que ni siquiera pudo salir de la escuela – sonreí por desesperación – cuando tenías dos añitos te me enfermaste de cáncer, y sufrí – la miré a los ojos y ella agachó la mirada – si Vanessa, yo sufrí, éramos solo tú y yo, nadie me ayudaba, mis padres no querían saber de mi, el tratamiento era costoso, te pude dejar morir, pero te amaba tanto mi niña, y aún te amo, pero ¡no tenía de donde maldita sea sacar el pinche dinero! Pedirle a mis padres no era una opción porque ellos no querían saber de mi y bien sabes que no son ricos, ellos no me podían dar el dinero – cerré los ojos antes de contarle lo que hice y hago para mantenerla - ¿sabes cuál fue mi única opción? – le pregunté, ella solo volcó el rostro cuando la miré – Prostituirme – si hubiera sido otra la situación seguramente me hubiera reído por la expresión de mi hija – así gané el dinero para pagar tus quimioterapias, tus medicamentos, para mantenerte con vida, y si te preguntas si aún lo hago, la respuesta es si, así te compro tus gusto, así pago tu escuela, si eso no demuestra lo mucho que te amo tengo muchas más cosas que contarte y no las pienso callar, ya lo hice para no lastimarte, pero si no te lo digo jamás comprenderás el por qué de las cosas – tomé aire – tenías cinco años cuando empeoraste, necesitábamos un donador de médula ósea y ni tus abuelos ni yo éramos compatibles contigo, nuestra única opción era Mike, tu padre – escupí las últimas palabras – pero él no quería ser donante y tuvimos que llevarlo a una guerra legal.

- ¿Por eso metiste a mi padre a la cárcel? – habló por primera vez

- No – suspiré

- ¿Entonces por qué? – cerré mis ojos y respiré varias veces, era un mal recuerdo – respóndeme – pidió. Suspiré y lo solté

- Mike me violó – mi hija abrió los ojos como platos – Vanessa… tu… tu… eres producto de una violación – lo solté de una sola vez - ¿Ahora me comprendes? ¿ahora entiendes porqué no te dejaba ver a tu padre? El no te quería y yo ni loca iba a dejar que estuvieras cerca de un violador. Por eso no te quise dejar ir a esa fiesta, ¡sólo tienes 13 años hija! te ven bonita y desarrollada y lo único que quieren es coger, son chicos mayores que tú de 16 años, con hormonas alborotadas, Y yo no podría soportar que te toquen un pelo, que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí. Y ¡te amo Vanessa! aun que lo sigas dudando con todo lo que te dije, yo te amo, Más que a nada en este mundo, por eso terminé con Edward, por ti.

La miraba fijamente, pero ella tenía los ojos abiertos y en dirección a otra parte, estaba en Shock.

* * *

_**Alguien me mandó un REVIEW preguntándome si a la escena sexual del anterior capitulo yo le llamaba "LEMMON" y ps respondiendo a esa persona le respondo que "SÍ" :D, lamentablemente no soy una maestra en el arte del sexo pero tomo clases para aprender a desarrollar una escena sexual :D (no piensen mal pervertidas) y segun mi teoría toda escena sexual se le llama LEMMON.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	19. Capitulo 19

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) me gusta estar actualizando tan seguido y recibir sus reviews tan lindos :D_**

_**Ya estamos a la par con mis paginas en facebook :D ahora solo me falta escribir y escribir :D**_

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

Capítulo 19

POV VANESSA

Estaba en shock no podía articular palabra alguna, las palabras que me dijo mi madre fueron demasiado duras, aún no podía canalizar las cosas, mis pies empezaron a avanzar, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, cuando fui consciente y pude digerir todo me encontré en mi habitación, ¿enserio mi madre había hecho todo eso por mi? ¡Yo era producto de una violación!, mi cuerpo perdió su estabilidad, caí al piso de rodillas y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, no era que esperara ser el fruto de un amor eterno o de unos jóvenes que no se cuidaron, pero de una ¡violación! Me sentía terriblemente desolada.

Cansada del llanto me dormí abrazada a mis piernas, cuando desperté ya eran las 9 de la mañana, me miré en el espejo y mi rostro estaba marcado por el recorrido de mis lágrimas, mis ojos hinchados y me dolían mis músculos por la mala postura en la que dormí en el piso.

Busqué mi toalla y me fui a bañar, me tardé una hora en la ducha reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, a veces me parecía solo un sueño aquellas palabras "Eres producto de una violación" "prostituirme" ¡Dios! ¡mi madre era una prostituta! ¿por qué nunca me dí cuenta? Solo trabajaba de noche ¿acaso no era obvio? "todo lo hice por ti". ¿Yo era causante de aquel denigrante trabajo?, si, si lo era ¿por qué nunca vi las cosas que mi madre hacía por mi? Eso es fácil, porque siempre estaba metida en mi mundo donde todo lo que yo quería lo conseguía. "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada" su sabio consejo que repetía siempre cuando conocía a alguien nuevo, o cuando entré a la escuela y recibía burlas, y sin pensarlo ahora me tocaba llevarlo a la práctica, "no juzgar a mi madre por su trabajo".

Salí de la ducha, me puse algo más cómodo y me dirigí a su habitación pero cuando la abrí no había nadie ¿habría salido?.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron, corrí y abrí aun con uno de los seguros puestos.

-¿si?

-hola- saludó un hombre alto y vestido de gris- ¿está tu mamá?

-no ella ah salido- contesté

-¿y siempre te deja sola?

-¿tengo que responder?- no me gustaban este tipo de preguntas

-si, soy de la policía de Phoenix- tragué en seco ¿qué hacia la policía en mi casa?- te agradecería que me dejaras pasar a tu casa- ordenó mostrándome su placa y yo abrí la puerta.-¿de qué trabaja tu madre?- esa pregunta me agarró de sorpresa

-Amm… este… en la limpieza en un hotel- respondí acordándome de lo que siempre me decía o ,ás bien dicho me mentía, hice una mueca de decepción

-ya me imagino que clase de hotel- bufó y sentí mucha rabia, se estaba burlando de mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida

-no se atreva a decir….

-respeta a la autoridad niñita- me cortó- ¿acaso tu pulcra madre no te enseña modales?- cuestionó- necesitas venir con nosotros

-yo no iré con nadie que no sea mi madre- lo miré a los ojos

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-eso no le incumbe

-eres terca ¿no?-tomó mi barbilla- Joseph llévatela – no supe de dónde salieron unos fuertes brazos que me agarraron y me cargaron como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡SUÉLTEME!- gritaba mientras le daba golpes en la espalda.

Me subieron a una movilidad y cerraron la puerta por fuera, yo seguía gritando que me dejaran bajar mientras golpeaba inútilmente con mis puños la puerta.

-basta Ness- susurró alguien en mi oído, volteé la mirada y me encontré con Jacob- no podemos hacer nada- una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo- ellas vendrán por nosotros, nuestras madres nos aman ya nos lo han demostrado – susurró lo último

-tu … tu lo sabías – balbuceé

-si – respondió- pero eso no impide que ame a mi madre, ella lo dio todo por mi así como Bella dio, hasta su dignidad, por ti y verás que lo primero que harán es ir por nosotros- intentó darme ánimo pero nada lograría sacarme mi tristeza, apenas anoche le había dicho cosas horribles a mi madre y ahora me alejaban de su lado sin siquiera pedirle disculpas, me sentí la peor hija del mundo y en los brazos de Jake empecé a llorar. – Cálmate Ness – dijo sobando mi espalda- estás asustando a los demás- solo en ese momento me percaté de que con nosotros iban los demás niños que vivían en el edificio, Irina estaba en una esquina tratando de calmar a Jesica una pequeña de ocho años.

POV BELLA

Llegué al edificio y mi puerta estaba abierta ¿acaso Vanessa volvió a escaparse?, esta vez sería más dura con ella, no puede ser que se esté comportando así.

- Bella - me llamó Sue con la voz temblorosa, la miré y de sus ojos salían lágrimas – ¿Vanessa está?

- No, al parecer la volvió a hacer la misma de anoche, pero ¿Qué te pasa Sue?

- No está Irina – dijo una Kate desesperada

- ¿qué pasa? – volví a preguntar

- ¡MIERDA! – gritó alterada - ¿no te das cuenta Bella?, se los llevaron – cayó al piso – se llevaron a nuestros hijos – mi pecho se contrajo, mi corazón de madre me decía que algo le pasaba a mi pequeña.

- ¿quiénes? – dije desbordándome en lágrimas

- ¡Los de la defensoría de la niñez! – gritó Kate – piensan que porque trabajamos ahí somos malas madres y desatendemos a nuestros hijos, ellos nos comprenden nuestras razones – muchas chicas que trabajaban en el local fueron apareciendo igual de destrozadas, muchas éramos madres solteras.

- Buenas señoras – dijo un hombre apareciendo por la puerta del edificio llevaba un traje gris y cargaba un portafolios en su mano derecha – que bueno que están todas reunidas.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – le preguntó Sue

- Sus hijos han sido llevados a un orfanato, desde ahora en adelante están a cargo del estado.

- ¿Cómo podemos recuperarlos? – pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas

- Eso de recuperarlos señorita es prácticamente imposible – no, eso no podía ser

- ¡NO ME PUEDEN QUITAR A MI HIJA! – le grité

- ¡cálmese! O tendrá una amonestación por faltar el respeto a una autoridad

- Yo solo quiero a mi hija conmigo – le imploré – no me la quiten

- Eso lo hubiera pensado usted y las demás antes de ser putas – nos dio la espalda y se retiró – por cierto – dijo parándose de pronto – en estos días les llegará un citatorio, si quieren tener alguna posibilidad de volver a tener a sus hijos es mejor que no falten – sin más volvió a seguir su camino.

* * *

_**Se que el capi está cortito :( pero interesante ¿verdad? (guiñando ojo ;D)**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	20. Capitulo 20

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) lamento no a ver podido actualizar antes :( pero es que la inspiracion no llegaba y el tiempo tapoco ayudaba y ps bueno en estos ultimos días eh estado madrugando para poder inscribirme en la universidad :) y al fin lo logré, solo falta pasar el examen de ingreso, deseenme EXITO y LUZ, nada de "suerte" porque "suerte" se les desea a los mediocres :)_**

**_Actualicé lo más rapido que pude ya que la inspiración llegó rapidisimo y entró como rayo, dejandome más ideas claras de lo que quería plasmar. Además de que me amenazaron con enviarme a los Vulturis si no actualizaba xD jajajaja, que meyo, no quiero que Jane me fulmine con su mirada :O ok, ok creo que me estoy excediendo en palabrerías._**

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

Capitulo 20

POV VANESSA

Mis lágrimas corrían como cascada en mi rostro, y aun que Jacob me abrazaba me sentía asustada, jamás había estado lejos de mi madre, ¿acaso esto era un castigo del destino por no haber apreciado las cosas que me daba mi madre?. Me abracé más a Jacob dejando escapar más lágrimas que aun que quisiera nunca iba a poder detenerlas.

- Quiero a mi mamá – susurraba

- Tranquila pequeña – me consolaba Jacob mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Solo quiero que ella esté aquí conmigo

- Y lo estará, ya verás que no nos dejarán solos

- Losé, pero yo la quiero ahora.

- Shh… tranquila Vanessa, tranquila

De pronto el auto paró y miré a Jake asustada.

- Tranquila, recuerda que vendrán por nosotros – me besó mi coronilla y abrieron la puerta

- Bajen mocosos frutos del pecado – dijo un hombre flaco vestido de gris

- Todos somos frutos del pecado – le dije entre dientes

- Pero no todos _hijos de puta _contra atacó – abrí la boca para decirle algo pero en ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda

- ¡NO LE PEGUE! – gritó Jacob

- ¡Cállate o tú también recibirás un buen golpe por rezongón! – dijo una mujer vestida de un traje color guindo con zapatos cerrados negros de unos 50 años, algo rellena y su cabello castaño con varias canas atado en un moño bien peinado – de una vez pondré las reglas, aquí ustedes son solo unos huérfanos sin padre hijos de putas y espero que eso les quede claro – alzó la voz para que todos escucháramos – en especial a usted señorita _yo hago lo que quiero _– me advirtió – ahora andando que tienen mucho que hacer ahí dentro.

Nos hicieron pasar por una puerta en fila hacia el interior donde había un sujeto de uniforme de guardia de seguridad sentado frente a un escritorio quien comenzó a anotar los datos de cada uno, yo era la decima en la fila, después de 15 minutos llegó mi turno.

- Nombre – pidió en voz monótona

- Vanessa Swan

- Edad

- Trece

- Tu número de registro es quinientos dos no lo olvides ¡siguiente!

- Quinientos dos por aquí – dijo la misma mujer que me golpeó

- Mi nombre es Vanessa

- Tienes personalidad muchachita, lástima que aquí eso no te sirve – dijo antes de empujarme por otra puerta la cual daba a un inmenso patio donde habían algunos niños jugando.

- ¡hola! – saludó sobresaltándome una chica que parecía de mi misma edad, era rubia, blanca de ojos azules, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta desgastada – mi nombre es Jane aun mayormente me llaman cuatrocientos dieciocho – dijo ofreciéndome si mano como saludo

- Hola yo soy Vanessa, quinientos dos – le devolví el saludo

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó

- Trece y ¿tú?

- Igual, presiento que seremos las mejores amigas – dijo dando brinquitos, yo solo reí por lo parecido de la situación de cuando mi madre le decía algo a mi tía Alice. – bueno te voy a llevar a nuestro pabellón, como no hay muchas camas compartiremos la mía – me agarró de la mano y entramos a un galpón lleno de camas de dos pisos y de plaza y media – como verás aquí todos compartimos camas y como son algo grande entramos bien las dos – me sonrió caminamos por el gran pasillo que separaba seis hileras de camas en dos grupos – la de nosotras es la 82 – nos metimos por un montón de pequeños espacios para aligerar el camino, hasta que llegamos a una de las camas de dos piso donde se podía leer el número 82 con letras rojas - ¡eh aquí vuestra cama! – dijo sonriendo – mira, tú y yo dormiremos arriba, espero y no seas revolcona – las dos reímos.

- Y abajo ¿quiénes duermen? – pregunté con curiosidad

- Duermen Bree y Heidy tienen nuestra misma edad y son súper buena onda – me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa - ¿sabes qué es lo bonito de esta cama? – preguntó y negué – que está cerca de la ventana dijo mientras subía por la escalerita y me invitaba a hacerlo, una vez estuve arriba apuntó la ventana – mira, allí a fuera hay un mundo, el cual deseo conocer, y aunque la ventada esté abarrotada el solo mirar allí me da una esperanza de que algún día yo pueda tener una familia que me quiera – agachó su cabeza y yo no supe que hacer sólo miré por la ventana a la gente que pasaba despreocupada sin saber que ahí dentro pasaba algo que ellos no se imaginaban y que ni sabían si en sus destinos algún día les estaba escrito que ellos viviría esta situación - ¿porqué estas aquí? – me preguntó y volví mi mirada hacia ella.

- Me sacaron de mi casa solo porque mi mamá se dedica a un trabajo al cual inconscientemente y sin saberlo yo la obligué – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miré a Jane y vi la duda en sus ojos – mi… mi madre de prostituía solo … solo para darme lo que … tal vez y yo … no merecía – dije entre sollozos y no aguantando más el llanto. Sin esperarlo sentí los brazos de Jane a mi alrededor tratando de reconfortarme en un tierno abrazo, el cual correspondí. Una vez mi llanto hubo cesado nos separamos y me dio una sonrisa.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó

- Si – contesté en apenas un susurro

- Entonces es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que la bruja de Margaret venga y nos saque a jalones de orejas

- ¿quién es Margaret?

- La bruja que te empujó hacia el patio, ella fue quien me dijo que tu desde ahora dormirías conmigo.

Bajamos de la cama y salimos del galpón justo cuando en el altavoz sonaba el comunicado de que todos debían formar. Una vez en la fila vi que solo había mujeres.

- Jane – la llamé

- ¿sip?

- ¿y los niños?

- Aaah! Ellos están en el otro lado nos separan niños y niñas

- Ok, gracias – dije algo triste ya que no tendría a Jacob a mi lado.

- ¿por qué esa carita? – dijo haciendo un puchero – mira mejor t presento a Heidy y Bree – dijo mostrándome a dos chicas que se pararon a tu lado – Bree – llamó a una de ellas de cabello negro y ondulado, ojos marrones y sonrisa radiante – ella es Vanessa – nos presentó

- Mucho gusto – dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, Vanessa esta castaña de aquí es Heidy – extendí mi mano a aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

- Bienvenida – me saludó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – contesté

- ¡A VER SILENCIO! – gritó Margaret haciendo que todas las filas se colocaran en orden y llamando la atención de todos – como ya la mayoría sabe acaban de entras chicos nuevos al hogar y como siempre en cada grupo hay una rebelde sin causa, ya la vimos la anterior vez con 418, no es así señorita Jane – dijo mirando penetradoramente a mi amiga para luego mirarme a mi – y como este grupo no podía ser la excepción aquí tenemos a 502, quien demostró tener un carácter fuerte, pero olvídese de eso aquí Vanessa – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, levantó mi barbilla para que la mirara – eso aquí no le servirá de nada – sentenció – es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando – soltó mi barbilla – repetiré las normas como siempre lo hago cada vez que llegan grupos nuevos. Aquí el día comienza a las 6:00 de la mañana tienen hasta las 7:00 para que todas ustedes mugrosas estén bañaditas y peinaditas para así pasar al galpón del desayuno en el cual después de tomar sus alimentos deben dejar el lugar completamente impecable, a las 8:00 de ben a ver acabado con la cocina y allí solo se queda el grupo al que le toca cocinar para ayudar a la señora René, las demás se van a los labores que les corresponde, en lo referente a los nuevos a cada uno le asigne un "tutor" – dibujó las comillas con sus dedos – ellos se encargarán de enseñarles sus labores en este lugar. A las 12:00 de la mañana se sirve el almuerzo puntualmente, hasta las 13:00 horas deben de haber termina con su almuerzo la respectiva limpieza para que se quede el grupo encargado de la cena, a las 18:00 horas de la tarde ya son libres hasta las 19:00 horas, toman su cena limpian todo y 20:00 de la noche ya deben estar en sus respectivas camas. – nos miró a todos panorámicamente – creo que eso es todo, son las 11:30 pueden retirarse a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. – diciendo esto último se marchó.

- Vanessa – me llamó Jane

- ¿si?

- Hoy nos toca el baño…

POV BELLA

¡Dios! Aún no podía concebir el que mi hija no estuviera entre mis brazos, sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho.

Mi pequeña, mi Vanessa, mi niña de un día para otro ya no estaba conmigo

- Mi amor ¿dónde estarás? – me preguntaba en susurros mientras abrazaba cintra mi pecho su foto – mi pequeñita ¿te estarán alimentando bien? Lo que daría por tenerte conmigo mi cielo – mi llanto era imparable, mi dolor de madre no podía ser calmado por cualquier cosa, mi pecho se sentía oprimido, el dolor que me dejaron al llevarse a mi hija nunca cesaría hasta que de nuevo la tenga a mi lado.

Mi dolor era tan grande y estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que cuando mi celular sonó me asusté, miré la pantalla y vi que era Edward.

- Aló – contesté en un hilo de voz

- Hermosa ¿qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Es por Vanessa?

- Se la llevaron Edward

- ¿se llevaron a Vanessa? ¿quiénes?

- Los de la defensoría, dijeron que por mi trabajo yo no era acta para cuidar de una niña y me la quitaron, me quitaron a mi niña, me quitaron a mi razón de existir – hablaba mientras mi llanto salía a flote con él - ¿qué voy a hacer Edward?

- Calma preciosa mía, lo primero es la calma, lo segundo es un abogado y de más sobra decirte que yo te brindaré mis servicios incondicionalmente.

- Gracias – dije como pude ahogando un sollozo

- Lo tercero bonita es perseverancia, porque des ahora te advierto que esto será un camino largo y tortuoso por recorrer.

- ¿qué haré sin ella Edward? ¿qué pasará si me quitan todo derecho sobre ella?

- No seas pesimista cariño, te dieron una notificación, un citatorio

- No, aún no, pero dijeron que nos llegaría uno en estos días.

- Tras que llegue me haces saber de él. ¿ok hermosa?

- Ok… Edward – dije en un susurro

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Lo que tu pidas mi niña

- Me… me puedes… hacer… compañía?

- Eso no necesitas pedírmelo mi amor, yo siempre estaré contigo, embarco a Anthony para su campamento y voy contigo

- Gracias

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

- Nunca lo olvido mi amor, nunca – dije aferrándome al celular.

* * *

_**Este capi está mas largo que el anterior y les juro que por primera vez no sufrí para alargarlo, las palabras salían por si solas y mis dedos se deslizaban por el teclado como si estuvieran poseidos. Espero y los nuevos personajes les gusten y sean de su agrado ya que jugarán un gran papel en la nueva prueba de vida que tendrán que superar Bella y Vanessa.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	21. Capitulo 21

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) lamento no a ver podido actualizar antes :( pero es que la inspiracion no llegaba y el tiempo tapoco ayudaba_**

**_Ya tuve un poquis de tranquilidad y pude escribir :D, espero poder hacer un One Shot navideño, ustedes que opinan?_**

**_Quieren One Shot navideño?_**

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

Capítulo 21

POV VANESSA

- Fue gracioso ver cómo casi te vomitas al limpiar el escusado – se burlaba de mi Jane.

- ¡basta! que no me parece gracioso a mi

- Claro porque todo te pasó a ti – se unió a las risas Heidy

- Acéptalo Vanessa fue divertido – rió Bree

- Ok – terminé por aceptarlo y la verdad es que si fue gracioso, yo jamás había hecho algún oficio en mi casa, la única excepción era que mi habitación, lo demás lo hacía mi madre. No pude evitar entristecerme al recordar a mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa Vanessa? ¿por qué ese cambio de humor?

- Es que recordé a mi mamá

- ¿cómo es ella? – preguntó una muy curiosa Bree

- Bueno, ella y yo somos muy parecidas excepto por mis ojos, los de ella son de un dulce color chocolate por el cual irradia amor, y su cabello, ella no es rubia, ella es castaña y siempre luce una hermosa sonrisa cuando estamos juntas.

- ¿si te quiere tanto por qué te envió aquí? – cuestionó Heidy

- Ella no me envió, me trajeron a la fuerza, ella justo había salido y fue en ese intervalo que nos trajeron a todos aquí

- ¿y cuál fue el problema para que te trajeran aquí? – ahora fue el turno de Jane

- El trabajo de mi madre

- ¿cuál es su trabajo? – me incitó a seguir Bree

- Se prostituye y todo por mi maldita culpa – no pude más y mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

- No digas eso – me consoló Heidy

- Es que es la verdad, si yo no me hubiera enfermado, si yo… si tan solo yo no hubiera nacido. Ella sería feliz, hubiera ido a la universidad después de haber terminado sus estudios, se hubiera enamorado, hubiera tenido un bonito noviazgo, tendría un trabajo decente, luego se casaría y recién estaría esperando a su primer hijo.

- Pero las cosas no fueron así – me interrumpió Jane

- Si, y todo por el maldito al que mi abuela me obliga a llamar padre – dije con rabia

- Ya, calma Vanessa – dijo Bree – mejor hablemos de otra cosa, dime, ¿qué se siente tener una mamá? – la pregunta me tomó de sorpresa, ¿cómo podía explicar eso?

- No… no sé cómo explicarlo, mi mami es única, siempre sonreía, pasábamos tiempos juntas, me ayudaba con mis tareas, me consentía, por eso es que no sabía lavar el baño – me sonrojé – jamás hice algún oficio que no fuera limpiar mi habitación y no supe aprovechar esas cosas – suspiré extrañando a mi mamá.

- A DORMIR MOCOSAS – se escuchó el grito de Margaret – MAÑANA ES OTRO GRAN DÍA – con eso apagó la luz y todas ya estábamos recostadas en nuestras camas. El sueño no tardó en llegar a mí, hoy había sido un día agotador.

POV BELLA

Estaba tan concentrada mirando la fotografía que tenía en mis manos que me sobresalté al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Sequé mis lágrimas y me levanté del piso para abrir la puerta, no necesitaba preguntar quién era, yo ya lo sabía.

- Hola Edward pasa – saludé

- ¿cómo estás hermosa? – la preocupación se veía en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Triste, desolada, sola… - suspiré tratando de aguantar el llanto – sin una parte importante de mi – lo miré y no pude más, al ver esas hermosas esmeraldas no pude aguantar más el llanto, mi Vanessa tenía ese mismo color de ojos.

- Calma princesa – me consoló en un abrazo

- ¿sabes? – le susurré y él besó mi cabeza incitándome a seguir – estaba viendo fotografías – me separé de él y lo guié hacia el sofá para que se siente, tomé un álbum de los tantos que le había hecho a mi pequeña, pero éste no era como los otros, en este retrataba cada acontecimiento importante de mi niña como sus cumpleaños o concursos, me senté en su regazo e inmediatamente me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su quijada en mi hombro, abrí el álbum y empecé a relatarle – ésta – señalé la primer foto en blanco y negro, apenas se distinguía una bolita en el centro – fue la primera ecografía que me hicieron, me emocioné tanto de verla por primera vez que lloré – sonreí y Edward respondió con otra – las hormonas en ese momento no me ayudaban. Esta de aquí es otra ecografía – ahora si se distinguían todas las partecitas del cuerpo de mi bebé, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornaba su pequeño rostro – fue cuando me enteré que sería una hermosa nena – suspiré y fui pasando las fotos, su primer y segundo añito, cuando lograba cada batalla en la quimioterapia, cuando fue reina de la primavera, con esa foto reímos los dos, ambos conocíamos como en ese tiempo Vanessa era arisca a los vestidos – le tuve que mentir diciéndole que Santa Claus no le traería sus juguetes, pero adivina que me contestó.

- ¿Qué?

- "mamá yo sé que Santa Claus no existe y que mis regalos me los compras tu y mis abuelos, pero usaré ese estúpido vestido por complacerte a ti y a mami René". Era muy ruda en esos tiempos – seguimos pasando las fotos hasta llegar a su último cumpleaños – esta foto la sacamos con la cámara que le regaló mi papá, ella estaba eufórica se sacaba fotos de todas las formas y poses habidas y por haber – en aquella impresión se veía a una hermosa niña de 13 años guiñando un ojo, sacando la lengua y con sus dedos hacía el símbolo de paz y amor, pasamos la siguiente y estábamos las dos abrasadas y ella dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Mis ojos se humedecieron – la extraño tanto – susurré y Edward me apegó más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué se la llevaron? – preguntó por primera vez.

- Porque soy puta – dije con la rabia a flor de piel – porque soy una pésima madre – me levanté de golpe – por eso me la quitaron Ed, por eso.

- No digas estupideces Bella, tú jamás has sido mala madre, siempre pusiste a Vanessa primero

- Pues la justicia y el estado no piensa lo mismo – dije exasperada.

- Yo no entiendo cómo pasó esto, pero sé que no es nada normal, debió haber una denuncia, ¿Acaso se prostituyen menores?

- ¡no! Para nada en todo caso la menor tiene veinticinco años y le sigo yo, pero nadie más

- Sigo pensando que aquí hay algo raro, cuando llegue la notificación con la cita podremos preguntar, pero por el momento – se levantó del sillón – cálmate que ponerte así de nerviosa no te ayudará a recuperar a Vanessa, al contrario, lo único que lograrás es un colapso y necesitas estar fuerte mi vida, necesitas ser una roca, porque esto será una larga pelea – se acercó y me abrazó lo más que pudo – pero yo estaré aquí para ti, no serás una solitaria roca mi amor, yo seré una roca contigo – y sin más tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos levantando mi rostro y me besó – no sabes cuánto había extrañado esto – susurró contra mis labios.

- Yo también – admití y esta vez fui yo la que dio inicio a un beso necesitado.

POV VANESSA

- Vamos Vanessa despierta – me zarandeaba Jane

- Cinco minutos más por favor – me puse almohada en mi cabeza

- Despierta floja – dijo riendo – no nos queda mucho tiempo para bañarnos

- Ash! – me quejé resignada y aún adormilada me senté en la cama pero aún así algo hizo clic en mi cerebro – yo no tengo ropa para cambiarme

- No te preocupes Vanessa, cuando sales de la ducha te van dando ropa

- Ok – suspiré resignada y bajé.

Caminamos hacia el baño y nos entregaban a cada niña una toalla. Entré al pabellón de las duchas y no había una sola pared todas las duchas eran seguidas y me daba mucha vergüenza desnudarme, yo era muy desarrollada, más que Jane, Heidy y Bree. Ellas sin ninguna vergüenza de desnudaron pero yo no me animaba.

- Vamos Vanessa, no tengas vergüenza – me animó Bree

- Todas tenemos lo mismo – aportó Jane

- Solo que tú más grande – se burló Heidy y las tres estallaron en risas mientras yo fruncía mi ceño

- Ya Vane, no te pongas así, debes tener más sentido del humor – me palmeó la espalda Bree – desvístete antes que se haga tarde y nos castiguen y nos hagan lavar el baño nuevamente – yo hice una mueca de asco y enseguida me saqué la ropa y entré en la fría agua de la ducha. No duró más de 15 minutos nuestro baño ya que éramos muchas las que nos debíamos bañar.

Salimos de bañarnos y pasamos por donde daban ropa, a mi me dieron una camiseta de hombre amarilla, calzones y jeans desgastados.

- Esto es ropa de hombre – susurré

- ¿y qué quería la princesa? ¿un vestido? – se burló la señora encargada – nenita, esto no es tu casa así que acostúmbrate y mueve tu hermoso culo fuera de aquí – me empujó con su mano.

- Vamos Vanessa deja a esa vieja gruñona – me esperó Jane

- Lo que necesita es un buen sexo – dije entre dientes

- ¿un qué? – preguntó sorprendida

- Un buen sexo – sonreí

- ¿de dónde sacas eso? – me devolvió la sonrisa

- Eso siempre decía mi mamá y abuela por la madre de mi padre – ambas soltamos una carcajada.

Después de cambiarnos y desayunar nos fuimos a la cocina, hoy nos tocaba cocinar.

- Hola niñas – saludó una hermosa mujer madura

- Hola René – saludaron a coro

- Hola - me saludó a mi

- Hola- contesté en un susurro

- ¿Eres nueva? – asentí – ya verás que no es tan malo como parece - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Vanessa – le sonreí

- Es un lindo nombre

- El tuyo igual, mi abuelita materna se llama René como tú – le comenté

- Entonces debe ser hermosa como yo – sonreí ante su vanidad

- Si – es muy hermosa – coincidí

- Alguna vez haz hecho trabajo de cocina? – negué – entonces te enseñaré, ven conmigo. – tomó mi mano-

- Vanessa Swan – me llamó Margaret – ven conmigo ordenó y sudé frío.

* * *

_**Este capi está mas largo que el anterior y espero sus comentarios :) gracias por leerme y comenten si quieren ONE SHOT NAVIDEÑO y de quienes, porque podría ser Bella-Edward, Jasper-Alices. Emmett-Rose, Carlisle-Esme, Nessie-Jacob, Charlie-René, o también le podría agregar un capitulo navideño a algun fic, ustedes mandan :D**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	22. Capítulo 22

**PRINCESA**

* * *

**_nuevo capitulo :) lamento no a ver podido actualizar antes :( pero es que la inspiracion no llegaba y el tiempo tapoco ayudaba_**

**_Ya tuve un poquis de tranquilidad y pude escribir :D_**

**_El 5 de enero empezaré a subir mi fic "EL SECUESTRADOR", al final de este capítulo les dejaré el summary._**

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

Capitulo 22

POV VANESSA

- Vanessa Swan – me llamó Margaret – ven conmigo ordenó y sudé frío.

Caminamos hacia su oficina

- Me dijeron que no estás conforme con tu ropa – rompió el silencio

- Es ropa de hombre la que me dieron – respondí

- Eso se puede arreglar – dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina y empujándome hacia dentro, allí se encontraba un hombre con unas tijeras detrás de unas sillas – siéntame – mandó – hoy te haremos un cambio de look.

¿Un cambio de look? ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una cabello hermoso Vanessa? – preguntó, pero yo no respondí - ¿cómo lo cuidabas? Seguro tu mami te compraba productos de belleza – el solo pronunciar la palabra mamá me hizo picar los ojos, la extrañaba tanto… y si, era cierto, mi madre me cuidaba el cabello desde que volvió a crecer, me decía "mi pequeña rapuncel" – lástima que hoy te lo tengamos que cortar – dijo como si nada y yo me tensé.

- ¡no! – dije en un susurro pero no tan bajo ya que ella lo escuchó y se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Lo siento Swan, pero no va de acuerdo a tu… atuendo – dijo con una sonrisa macabra – Alistair, empieza con tu trabajo – le ordenó.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin contenerse, no me dolía el hecho de que me corten el cabello, sino, me dolía que fuera como si estuvieran rompiendo la promesa que un día me hizo mi madre cuando terminaron las quimioterapias.

FLASH BACK

- Me veo fea mami, ya no quiero ir a la escuela así – lloré sacándome la boina que venía con el uniforme y mostrando mi cabeza calva.

- No digas eso pequeña, tú eres hermosa mi amor.

- No, eso no dijeron esos niños – apunté hacia el salón.

- Es porque ellos no saben apreciar tu belleza – sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas

- Ya no quiero volver aquí mami – me quejé hipando – esos niños son malos muy malos.

- No mi amor, no te des por vencida, tu eres una guerrera – sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Me quedaré pelona por siempre – me abracé a ella.

- No digas tonterías Vanessa, no te quedarás pelona por siempre, el cabello te crecerá – acarició mi espalda.

- ¿De verdad mamita? – pregunté incrédula

- ¿alguna vez te eh mentido mi pedacito? – me contestó con otra interrogativa

- No mamita, tu nunca mientes – me sonrió tristemente.

- Entonces debes creerme, tu cabello crecerá largo y precioso y juntas lo cuidaremos para que luzcas hermosa, entonces verás como todos esos niños dejarán de burlarse de ti y te envidiarán por tener el cabello más hermoso de toda la escuela.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le pregunté separándome de ella y viéndola directamente a esos dos hermosos pozos chocolates que tiene como ojos.

- Te lo prometo mi cielo, mami te lo promete tu cabello será igual de largo como el de rapuncel – volvió a abrazarme y estrecharme contra su pecho mientras repartía besos por mi cabeza rapada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y así como lo prometió pasó, al principio, mientras iba creciendo mi pelo era ruda, los niños me tenían miedo, peri una vez mi cabello creció y empecé a desarrollarme los chicos cayeron babeando a mis pies y las chicas me envidiaban, nunca dejé de ser ruda, fue un acto de autodefensa que mi cerebro captó inconsciente, por una u otra razón siempre llegaba a los golpes. Aunque físicamente me parecía mucho a mi mamá, exceptuando el color de cabello y ojos, éramos muy diferentes, a ella le gustaba llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, mientras yo terminaba a golpe, creo que eso le había heredado a mi pa…, a ese hombre.

Pero ahora me encontraba aquí llorando porque a una vieja maldita le daba el gusto de cortarme el pelo porque sí.

- Listo – anunció el tal Alistair ni bien pasaron menos de diez minutos.

- ¡oh! Pero que bien te ves con tu nuevo look Swan, ahora sí le va a tu atuendo – dijo mientras ponía un espejo frente a mí y veía mi nuevo corte, para nada profesional, lo único que había hecho ese hombre fué cortar recto y sin forma mi cabello dejándolo corto, al estilo hombre, dejando al descubierto mi cuello. Mis lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo.

POV JACOB

¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría en este lugar?, jamás juzgue a mi madre, porque a pesar de su trabajo siempre me amó y lo que me importaba era su cariño. Pero esta gente no veía más allá de sus narices, no veía que aquella "Puta" como la llamaban ellos, tenían sus propios problemas por los cuales decidían trabajar en eso, la mayoría lo hacía por sus hijos… como Bella que siempre sacó adelante a Vanessa… mi pequeña y hermosa Vanessa. ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Estará bién?, moría por saber de ella y evitarle todo lo que estaba pasando…

- ¡hey enamorado! – me sacó de mis pensamientos Paul, el fue el primer amigo que hice tras que llegué al pabellón, era un enano de 12 años, insoportable y molestoso, pero era en el único que confiaba.

- Ni que enamorado ni que ocho cuartos – le dije molesto

- A poco no me vas a decir que andabas soñando con la niña esa… Vanessa

- Y si así fuera no te incumbe – le dije levantándome del piso.

- ¿Quieres verla verdad? – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

- Si … - suspiré.

- ¿Y qué harías si yo te dijera que puedo hacer que la ves? – lo miré enarcando una ceja

- Dime … - le ordené

- Primero dame algo a cambio

- ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no tengo nada.

- Que mañana hagamos cambie de trabajo, yo limpio los cuartos y tu lavas los baños ¿Qué opinas? – levantó ambas cejas sugestivamente, lo pensé por un momento, pero bien valía la pena limpiar esos asquerosos baños con tal se saber de mi pequeña.

- Acepto – le tendí la mano

- Ok, es un trato – aceptó mi mano y cerramos el trato – ven, sígueme- me invitó con la mano.

Paul me llevo hacia un lado del pabellón hasta topar con una pared de ladrillo visto el cuál se encontraba con unos arbustos a su alrededor.

- Por aquí – dijo Paúl cruzando con sus largas piernas el arbusto y agachándose rápidamente, yo imité su acción, de ahí gateamos hasta que quedamos entre la pared del pabellón y una malla que separaba del mismo modo el pabellón de las chicas. Mientras nosotros estábamos de este lado, en aquel lado se encontraba una rubia de ojos miel y de no más de once años.

- Hola Paul – saludó coqueta

- Hola Claire – le dijo éste en un tono meloso

- ¿Quién es él? – me apuntó

- Soy Jacob – me presenté

- Mucho gusto - Pasó su pequeña y delgada mano por uno de los huecos de la malla y la tomé en forma de saludo – y ¿a qué debo el honor? - enarcó una ceja

- Pues, quería saber si conoces a Vanessa

- ¿Vanessa? – preguntó y temí que no estuviera ahí, que se la hubieran llevado

- Vanessa Swan – le repetí con algo de angustia

- ¡Aahh! – exclamó como recordando – Swan – repitió el apellido

- Si – asentí

- Estaba en la oficina de Margaret, no sé si ya habrá salido – me dijo.

- Por favor búscala y tráela, necesito hablar con ella.

Pasaron diez minutos y se escucharon ruidos y de pronto la vi, mi pequeña estaba ahí, con los ojos rojos, había llorado y aún caían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello se lo habían cortado dejando descubierto su blanco cuello.

- Jake – dijo en un gemido doloroso y se me partió el alma al verla así, tan débil, tan indefensa

- Te dejo – me susurró Paul y se marchó

- Vanessa, mi niña, ¿Qué te hicieron? – le pregunté intentando meter mi mano por uno de esos huecos tal y como Claire lo había hecho anteriormente, pero mi muñeca era gruesa y solo alcanzaron a entrar mis dedos. Vanessa se acercó a ellos y se dejó acariciar.

- Margaret me cortó el pelo Jake – se quejó y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- No te preocupes Nessa, ya todo pasará – la consolé

- Quiero a mi mamá Jake, quiero a mi mami

- Yo también extraño a mi mamá pequeña – confesé

- ¿Por qué no vienen por nosotros? – preguntó

- No lo sé Vanessa, no lo sé – dije en un susurro – solo sé que ellas no descansarán hasta sacarnos de aquí, ten confianza hermosa.

- Quiero a mi mamá – volvió a pedir – quiero a mi mamita, la extraño mucho – su llanto se hizo más fuerte – mami ven por mí, sácame de aquí mamita – pidió mirando arriba como si así Bella la fuera a escuchar.

POV BELLA

- ¡Edward, Edward! – lo llamé mientras tenía el sobre en mis manos.

- ¿Qué pasa hermosa? – preguntó saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café en las manos

- ¡Llegó Edward, llegó! – dije emocionada – llegó el citatorio – corrí a abrazarlo – tengo una esperanza para recuperar a mi hija – dije con lágrimas en los ojos, el me abrazó y dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza

- ¿Para cuándo es? – preguntó

- Para dentro de dos horas – respondí leyendo el citatorio

- Definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿Cómo puede ser que te envíen un citatorio dos horas después de que lo has recibido? – frunció el ceño – cámbiate preciosa, nos iremos de una vez para no llegar tarde, porque lo que quieren ellos es que todas lleguen tarde para así no tengan oportunidad de recuperar a sus hijos. Fruncí el ceño, Edward tenía razón.

Me cambié y nos fuimos directo a la corte llevando también a Sue, a la cual su abogado ya esperaba allá.

Llegamos diez minutos antes, Edward y el Abogado de Sue nos hicieron sentarnos mientras esperábamos a que nos llamaran, hasta eso iban llegando todas la demás chicas.

Un guardia salió de una sala y nos dijo que podríamos pasar, entramos todas y nuestros abogados nos dijeron que nos mantuviéramos calladas, ellos manejarían la situación, y así lo hicimos.

Descubrimos que la denunciante fue Mallory Newton, la mamá de Mike, ella a toda costa me quería quitar a mi pequeña.

- Todo está en orden en ese local, todo es legal – defendió Watson, el abogado de Sue.

- De todas maneras el local se clausurará definitivamente y aún no han demostrado que és seguro que les devolvamos a sus hijos.

- Deles tiempo – pidió Edward.

- Un mes – dictaminó el Juez – no más. – todas asentimos.

- ¿Pero mínimo podrían ver a sus hijos? – pidió Watson – prácticamente se los arrebataron

- Se les concederá un permiso para mañana y para ver si están cumpliendo para poder tener otra vez a sus hijos irá una persona de asistencia social a visitarlos cada semana, si en un mes no cumplen sus hijos serán dados en adopción o en el caso de la señora Swan, su hija será dada a la familia paterna de su hija.

¡No! Yo no podía permitir que me quitasen a mi hija, era lo único que tenía en mi vida… por ella lo había dado todo… todo... ahora ¿Cómo le haría para recuperarla?, mis padres se enteraron de mi situación y a pesar de que se sentían decepcionados entendieron la necesidad que yo tenía para dedicarme a ese trabajo, que a pesar de no ser el más digno, era decente y no necesitaba robar ni pedir a nadie para mantener a mi hija, me ofrecieron su apoyo incondicional y desde allá mi padre siendo policía haría lo necesario para evitar que nos quiten a su pequeña… a mi pequeña.

Salimos de la corte y en silencio nos fuimos al edificio, el cual se sentía vacio, frío y triste sin aquellas personitas por las cuales habíamos dado todo.

Entramos en mi departamento, Edward me llevó al sofá y me sentó en su regazo, meciéndome y aferrándome a su cuerpo y sólo ahí pude desahogarme, me aferré a su camisa y lloré, lloré hasta que de cansancio quedé dormida.

* * *

_**Este capi está mas largo que el anterior y espero sus comentarios :) **_

_**Perdon por no haber hecho el OS navideño pero cuando lo quise hacer se me vino una ispiración para mi nuevo fic a estrenar "EL SECUESTRADOR" aquí les dejo el Summary y espero que les guste. lo empezaré a Subir desde el 5 de enero y cada sabado actualizaré ese:**_

**_EL SECUESTRADOR_**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 27 años y mi profesión no es la más decente que digamos. Soy secuestrador.

Jamás pensé enamorarme algún día y mucho menos de una niña rica y caprichosa como Isabella Swan, la hija de uno de los magnates de Forks, a quien secuestré por una gran suma de dinero.

Clasificación: +18

_**Les quiero dar la opción de que elijan un día específico para que yo actualice :D, menos sábado ya que ese día solo será EL SECUESTRADOR.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	23. Capitulo 23

**PRINCESA**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero advertirles que este capítulo contiene lemmon, si no les gusta o son cardiacas no lo lean, la autora ni la página se hacen cargo de infartos, orgasmos o sueños húmedos post lectura xD jajajaja**_

_**Amo decir eso.**_

**_OK ya sin más que decirles_**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

Capítulo 23

POV BELLA

- Edward – le llamé para que me dé su atención - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me den otra vez la custodia de mi hija?

- Cásate conmigo… - su mirada era intensa

- No – le dije con miedo

- Cásate conmigo, la única manera de recuperar a Vanessa es teniendo una familia y un trabajo estable.

- Estás seguro… - dudé

- Amor, soy abogado, soy tú abogado ¿Te queda alguna duda? – negué – entonces… ¿Te casas conmigo?

- Si acepto – contesté después de un largo suspiro.

Edward sonrió, sus ojos se pusieron brillantes – me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – acercó su rostro al mío y posó sus labios en los míos, el beso empezó suave y lento, pero después de unos segundos se volvió más demandante y pasional, delineó mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para recorrerla y yo accedí, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un delicioso baile, el cual tuvimos que parar por la maldita necesidad de respirar, Edward puso su frente contra la mía y me miró fijamente, mi cuerpo sentía ese calor que desencadenaba la pasión, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, una vez logramos tranquilizar algo nuestras agitadas respiraciones se levantó.

- Ven – tomó mi mano – vamos a la habitación – jaló de ella y me acercó a él y entre nuevos besos pasionales llegamos a la habitación.

Me recostó en la cama y el comenzó a sacarse la ropa, yo hice el intento de sacarme la mía pero me detuvo.

- Déjame ese placer a mi – pidió – déjame ser desde ahora el único hombre en tu vida Bella.

- ¿Por qué no me reclamaste cuándo te dije que era prostituta? – pregunté – ¿Por qué jamás te alejaste de mí?

- Porque te amo – fue su respuesta – porque tenías una razón verdadera para dedicarte a eso, porque entiendo tu amor de madre, porque yo también soy padre y sé lo que podemos llegar a hacer por ellos… - una lágrima se escapó de sus hermosos ojos.

- Yo también te amo- me puse de rodillas en la cama, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en un beso, sus palabras habían sido tiernas, jamás me reclamó, jamás me dejó sola, jamás me dejó de amar…

- Ahora sólo serás mi princesa – susurró contra mis labios mientras quitaba mi blusa y el sujetador, me volvió a recostar, llenó de besos húmedos mi cuerpo, desde mi mentón hasta mi ombligo, cuando llegó ahí se incorporó un poco, me sacó mis convers para luego desabrochar mis jeans y jalarlos junto con mis bragas tirándolos a ambos por algún lugar del cuarto. Me miró con deseo y rápidamente se sacó la única prenda que no había sacado de su cuerpo. Sus bóxers dejando a la vista su hermosa masculinidad, aquella que me había hecho falta, aquella que era la única capaz de hacerme llegar a un glorioso orgasmo, y la cual pertenecía a un hermoso hombre al cual no me entregaba por necesidad, si no por amor, al cual no necesitaba hacerle sentir placer, sino que él me hacía sentirlo, porque este hombre no tenía sexo conmigo, ni follaba, este hombre me hacía el amor…

Se acercó a la cama apoyándose en sus rodillas y se acercó a mi rostro.

- Mi princesa, solo mía – susurró contra mis labios para luego devorar ferozmente mi boca en un beso pasional, con una mano recorrió mi cuerpo, desde el nacimiento de mis pechos hasta mi intimidad, pasó sus dedos y solté un sonoro gemido – tan lista como siempre – volvió a devorar mis labios y su mano viajó por mi muslo hasta mi rodilla y la abrió, mecánicamente mi otra pierna hizo el mismo trabajo dejándome totalmente expuesta a él.

Lenta y provocadoramente comenzó a introducirse en mi, una vez dentro completamente ambos gemimos, sus movimientos empezaron lentos, como reconociendo un territorio que aun que el no lo supiera siempre fue suyo.

- Oh Bella – gimió – te extrañé tanto – dijo acelerando las embestidas, pero para mí eso no era suficiente

- Más – pedí y mientras el devoraba mis pechos con un hambre feroz fue entrando más rápido y más duro, yo ya me sentía cerca pero necesitaba más fricción, lo había extrañado tanto…

Enrollé mis piernas en su cadera y él se agarró del cabecero de la cama, su penetración fue más profunda, a estas alturas no pensaba en nada, mi cuerpo no respondía a otra cosa que no fueran sus caricias, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás mientras sentía como una bola de placer se establecía en mi vientre, el aprovechó ese momento y mientras sus penetraciones eran más rápidas, haciendo que me encorve, iba lamiendo, besando y mordiendo mi cuello dejándome así marcada como suya.

- Vamos hermosa – dijo jadeante – vente conmigo, lleguemos juntos – no fue más que diga eso para que sienta como mis paredes apretaban cada vez más su miembro, me agarré fuerte de su espalda enterrando mis uñas y me sentí explotar dejándome aturdida, cansada y como una muñeca de trapo, solo faltaron tres embestidas más y él llegó, sentí como su semen caliente me llenaba.

Cayó en mi pecho exhausto, aún conectados y en silencio disfrutando el estar fundidos el uno en el otro.

De pronto todo en mi vida empezó a tomar sentido otra vez…, mi hija, estaba sin ella, me habían quitado a mi pedacito de vida. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer hasta convertirse en un llanto, Edward salió de mí, se puso a mi lado y me abrazó, yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho mientras sentía que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

- Calma amor – su aterciopelada voz intentaba calmarme, pero mi dolor de madre era más fuerte – te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que vuelva junto a ti ¿me crees? – preguntó levantando mi rostro, sus orbes verdes me miraban con dulzura y amor, le devolví la mirada y asentí

- Te amo – le dije

- Yo también te amo mi Bella – se acercó y nos fundimos en un beso, dulce, tierno y lleno de amor.

Después volví a enterrar mi cara en su pecho absorbiendo su aroma. Y así fue que después de mucho tiempo pude dormir.

POV VANESSA

Por fin había terminado mi trabajo de hoy que consistía en lavar los platos del desayuno, eso no fue muy difícil para una principiante como yo, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma y como no tenía na que hacer me fui al "teléfono" como le solíamos llamar a aquel angosto pasillo donde nos comunicábamos con los chicos.

- Jake – saludé al verlo

- Hola hermosa ¿cómo estás?

- Mejor – suspiré – ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi nuevo look – le sonreí – con tal, es solo cabello, volverá a crecer ¿verdad? – el asintió con otra sonrisa - ¿ya terminaste tus labores? – pregunté

- Si, sabes que soy bien cumplido – me guiñó un ojo

- Yo aprendí a lavar los platos – le dije orgullosa

- Qué bueno Nessa, aun que lamento que tengas que pasar por esto

- No importa, algún día tenía que aprender – le intenté regalar una sonrisa, pero fue en vano , nos quedamos en un cómo silencio por un rato hasta que yo lo interrumpí – Jake… ¿Cuánto crees que tarden nuestras madres en buscarnos?

- Pronto… ya verás – me sonrió

- ¡Vanessa! – me llamó con entusiasmo Claire

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada

- Tu mamá… tu mamá está aquí en el patio – mi corazón se aceleró

- ¿mi mamá? – volví a preguntar incrédula

- Si, ven vamos – me tomó de una mano

- Jake mi mamá – le dije entusiasmada

- Te dije que vendría, ahora ve… - me hizo una señal con la mano

Claire me jaló hasta llegar al patio, allí ya se encontraban Heidy, Jane y Bree.

- ¡Tenías razón Vanessa, ella vendría por ti! – exclamó una alegre Jane apuntando a una mujer que miraba para todos lados buscando a alguien.

- ¡MAMÁ! – grité, ella volvió el rostro hasta donde yo estaba parada y vi como sus ojos, al igual que los míos, se llenaban de lágrimas – mami, mamita – corrí a su encuentro – mami – llegué donde ella y la abracé, me sentía protegida en sus brazos mientras ella repartía besos por mi rostro.

- Mi Vanessa, mi niña, mi linda niña – decía entre sollozos – cuánto e haces falta mi amor.

- Viniste por mi mami, vámonos, este es un lugar feo – la jalé del brazo para que vayamos a la salida – espera me tengo que despedir de mis amiga – pero antes de que avance mi madre me agarró del brazo y me llevó a que nos sentemos en un banco.

- Mi amor – comenzó a hablar – yo… yo no puedo llevarte conmigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no viniste por mi?

- No mi amor, solo me dieron un permiso para visitarte hoy – mis lagrimas ya no caían de alegría, sino de tristeza

- Mami no me dejes aquí – le rogué

- Mi vida, yo estoy haciendo todo por sacarte de aquí, y créeme que hasta lo imposible haré para que vuelvas a mis brazos mi cielo.

- Mami ¿Quién nos hizo esto?

- Tu abuela Mallory – mis ojos se abrieron como platos

- Pe… pero… - tartamudeé

- Ella lo que quiere es separarte de mí cariño.

- Yo no quiero alejarme de ti – me aferré a ella

- Yo tampoco quiero que nos separen – me besó en los labios como lo hacía desde que era chiquita – toma – me dijo pasándome algo por entremedio de las dos para que nadie lo notara, lo miré y era un celular – escóndelo donde nadie lo vea, yo te llamaré todas las noches – asentí – no me dejaron traerte ni tu ropita, mira cómo te tienen, hasta te cortaron el pelo mi amor. Lo debes estar pasando mal y yo sin por hacer nada más que esperar el día del juicio.

- ¿Cuándo es?

- Dentro de un mes, el juez decidirá con quién te iras si con tu abuela Mallory, o vendrás conmigo, o simplemente te quedarás aquí hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad

- No – me quejé en un susurro

- Yo no voy a permitir eso amor, tu volverás a mi ¿entendiste? – asentí – no hay que ser pesimistas, ya verás que pronto y con la ayuda de Edward volveremos a estar juntas – y ahí recién me percaté de que no solo estaba mi mamá, si no también Edward…

* * *

_**Cómo reaccionará Vanessa al saber que Edward es el abogado de su mamá?, recordemos que nunca le cayó :(**_

_**Desde ahora solo actualizaré el fic los domingos, hoy actualicé porque mañana viajo y no iba a poder subirlo :/ además es mi cumpleaños y quería festejarlo con un capitulo :D**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que ha tenido EL SECUESTRADOR :D, espero y les siga gustando ;)**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, si hay errores lo siento :(**_

_**besos!**_

**_-Annie-_**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Annie volvió! y no sola ;) hoy vino acompañada de una PRINCESA *-***

**Hacía tanto que no actualizaba :(. Pero hoy llegó el día de que por fin pudiera actualizar *-***

**Las palabras salieron por sí solas y eso es bueno ;)**

**No puedo prometerles día de actualización, pero tengan por seguro, y esten atentos, de que este fic no quedará inconcluso.**

**Bueno. Sin más los dejo con el capi.**

**"Todos los personajes pertecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía, si hallan una igual es plagio"**

CAPÍTULO 24:

POV VANESSA

- ¿Qué hace él aquí mamá? – fruncí el ceño

- Mi cielo, antes que nada quiero aclararte que yo estoy haciendo todo por recuperarte - ¿a dónde quería llegar mi madre? – y Edward me está ayudando…

- ¿Por qué él? ¿por qué no otro abogado?

- Vanessa, no tengo dinero y si quiero recuperarte no puedo seguir trabajando de lo mismo.

- Vanessa – me llamó Edward – se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor en estos años, pero créeme que voy a hacer todo para que tú estés con tu madre.

- No te creo – me crucé de brazos.

El suspiró profundamente y se agachó para estar a mi altura y mirándome a los ojos me habló:

- Vanessa, ¿tu amas a tu mami?

- Por supuesto - ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- ¿Y te gusta verla llorar porque está sin ti?

- No – negué

- Yo también amo a tu mami y me duele verla sufrir porque tú no estás con ella.

- Cuando uno ama a una persona quiere verla feliz ¿Verdad?

- Si – asentí . ¿Cuál era el punto de esta conversación?

- Yo quiero ver feliz a tu mami, quiero hacerla feliz y para lograr eso te tiene que recuperar a ti…

- Yo jamás sería feliz sin ti mi pedacito – acarició mi cabello mamá.

Ahora entendía… Edward y yo sentimos lo mismo por mamá, el sabe como duele verla llorar, como es extrañarla todos los días.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer y abracé fuerte a mi mamita ¿Quién no podía amarla si era la mejor mamá del mundo? Mi abuela Mallory era una bruja.

Edward se levantó y nos invitó a sentarnos en un banco que había cerca, yo sin apartarme de mi madre me senté.

- El juez a dictado algunas medidas para que puedas volver con tu madre…

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunté con interés

- El quiere que tu madre tenga un "verdadero oficio" – dibujó las comillas – tiene que estudiar una carrera corta…

- ¡Pero en un mes no se puede sacar nada! – exclamé preocupada y aferrándome mucho más al cuerpo de mi madre.

- Tienes razón pero mínimo debe estar estudiándola

- Hoy, antes de venir pasamos por un instituto cerca de la casa de Edward donde podré estudiar Secretariado ejecutivo, son solo 2 años y medio. – me sonrió.

- También pidió que tenga un trabajo fijo y yo le ofrecí uno, será mi secretaria en el bufete – me miró evaluando mi reacción, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si de eso dependía que volviera con mi mamá lo aceptaría. – otra clausula fue que buscara un lugar apropiado donde vivir ya que el edificio fue embargado y todas tienen que salir de ahí.

- Con ese propósito – suspiró mi madre – me mudaré a casa de Edward – tragué saliva en seco – y sabes que si vivo en casa de un hombre sin ser nada, el juez podría negarme tu custodia… entonces…. – mamá se veía nerviosa.

- Entonces le pedí matrimonio a tu madre – si no fuera porque estaba sentada me caería de espaldas.

- ¿QUÉ? – grité.

- Nena tranquilízate – rogó mi mamá

- P-pero…

- Todo lo hacemos por ti – aclaró el roba mamás

- Si, pero, pero…

- Quedamos en que íbamos a hacer feliz a tu mami – insistió con tristeza

- Edward es parte de mi felicidad – murmuró ella.

¿En verdad soy tan egoísta como para no dejarla ser feliz con el hombre que ama?

Creo que si hubiera olimpiadas de la peor hija yo ganaría el primer lugar.

- Jamás tuve un papá – susurré – el mío trato mal a mi mami y nunca me quiso, por eso no quería que te acercaras a ella, siempre fuimos las dos contra el mundo. ¿Quién me podía asegurar que no la lastimarías?

- Yo te lo aseguro y quiero hacer las cosas bien Vanessa… Quiero pedirte la mano de tu madre. – tenía que confiar en él, ¿Quién mejor para hacerla feliz?

- ¿Solo la mano? – levanté una ceja y ambos rieron

- ¿Me das permiso de casarme con tu madre? – preguntó un poco más alegre

- Si eso hace feliz a mi mami… ¡si!. Pero esperes que te llame papá ¿ok? – le advertí y el levantó las manos en forma de rendición.

POV BELLA

No creí que Vanessa fuera a ceder con el matrimonio, pero lo hizo. Ella me amaba igual que yo la amo a ella.

Fue muy difícil dejarla en ese lugar y volver a casa para empacar mis cosas, nos habían dado tres días para desalojar el edificio y se sentía depresivo el ambiente. Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría a mí, todo era un desastre.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, me mude a casa de Edward y al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme pero tanto Ed como Anthony me hicieron sentir como en casa.

El pequeño Tony era un amor de niño, bien educado, buen estudiante y bastante guapo para su corta edad. Con solo 10 años ya se podía ver que sería todo un rompe corazones.

Les conté a mis padres sobre mi boda, ellos aceptaron con júbilo la noticia, lástima que se presente en estas situaciones. Ellos vendrían la próxima semana junto con Alice y Esme para servir de testigos.

El día de la boda llego y a pesar de que era un día especial se sentía la depresión en el ambiente. Aquí faltaba alguien… mi Vanessa. Ella ya me había deseado lo mejor cuando le hablé por teléfono la noche anterior y aunque lloramos por no estar juntas tratamos de verle el lado positivo.

Una vez firmados los papeles todos los familiares compartimos un almuerzo. Los únicos invitados por parte de Edward eran Esme y Alice. La historia de Edward era algo triste, ya me la había contado hace años, pero me daba la sensación de que hubiera querido compartir estos momentos con ellos.

Al morir sus padres en un accidente de tránsito Edward se enteró de que en realidad el era adoptado. Fue un golpe muy duro en su vida, pero no se dejó bajonear, el fue en busca de algún familiar y así fue como dio con Esme, quien era hermana de su verdadera madre. Fue en ese tiempo que lo conocí y no me arrepiento.

- Bella – Anthony me sacó de mi ensoñación

- ¿Si? - le sonreí

- Quería hacerte una pregunta – dijo algo dudoso

- Dime – lo animé para que hablara

- Te quería preguntar que… bueno … ahora que estás casada con mi padre… - se notaba que estaba nervioso – ¡ash! – resoplo algo frustrado - ¿Te puedo decir mamá? – me miró evaluando mi rostro – bueno… si no quie…

- Me encantaría – me adelanté antes de que terminara la oración

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó incrédulo

- Por supuesto – le sonreí

- ¡SUPER! – celebró – Al fin tendré una mami – me abrazó fuerte y fue ahí que me propuse Ser la madre que nunca tuvo.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado :)**

**Dejen sus comentarios :)**

**Si hay algun error ortografico lo siento :(**

**_-Annie-_**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Hoy me inspiré durante el día y creo y me salió un capítulo lindo, interesante y decisivo.**

**Les recuerdo que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos. No se los pierdan.**

**Bueno sin más los dejo con el capi.**

**"Todos los personajes pertecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía, si hallan una igual es plagio"**

CAPÍTULO 25:

POV BELLA

El mes fue pasando lentamente, por las mañanas estudiaba mi carrera técnica, en las tardes era la secretaria de Edward y por las noches ayudaba en sus tareas al pequeño Tony y luego lo acostaba. Las noches con Edward eran las que me hacían olvidar todos mis problemas, cada vez que me hacía suya me demostraba todo el amor que por mí sentía. Pero hoy era el juicio, después de mucho tiempo volvería a ver a la rata de Mallory Newton, ella no se saldría con la suya, no me quitaría a mi hija.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Edward mientras entrabamos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio.

- Solo un poco nerviosa – respondí

- No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá de maravilla – me animó antes de darme un beso en los labios

Entré un poco más tranquila a la sala, allí ya se encontraba Sue, las demás chicas tendrían que esperar una semana más para su juicio.

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo Sue mientras me abrazaba

- Lo sé, Dios no me dejará sola – le devolví el abrazo

El golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse nos hizo apartarnos.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – exclamó Mallory – dichosos los ojos que te vuelven a ver Sue.

- Lamento no decir lo mismo Mallory – contestó Sue algo molesta.

- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Desde que te fuiste de Forks nadie supo más noticias de ti – ignoró las palabras de Sue – ¡y mírate ahora! Abrazando a la hija de la amante del que un día fue tu esposo.

- Tú no eres quién para ofender a nadie, por lo menos yo no tengo a un monstruo como hijo…

- Mira perra – la interrumpió – si tú estás aquí es por put… - No terminó la oración ya que el juez entró a la sala.

- El juicio entra en sesión – golpeó la mesa con un pequeño martillo en la mano – primero el caso 8067. Jacob Black.

El abogado de ayuda social empezó a hablar:

- Quisiera llamar al estrado a la señora Sue Black – señaló a la mencionada

- Concedido – aceptó el juez.

Sue a paso algo nervioso subió hasta el estrado. Le hicieron hacer el juramento y el interrogatorio empezó.

- Dígame señora Sue Black ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se dedica a este "trabajo? – dibujó las comillas.

- Hace 26 años

- ¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?

- Dieciséis

- Muy bien y … ¿usted sabe quién es el padre de su hijo?

- Objeción señoría – gritó el abogado de Sue – no tiene ninguna importancia en este caso la identidad del padre

- Objeción aceptada.

- Está bien – suspiró frustrado el otro abogado – dígame señora Black ¿El joven al que mantenemos en nuestra custodia fue producto de su trabajo? ¿Si o no? – Sue bajó el rostro de vergüenza – responda señora – insistió.

- Si – confirmó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es todo – dijo con suficiencia el abogado.

- Es el turno de la defensa – anunció el Juez

El abogado de Sue caminó hacia ella y empezó el interrogatorio otra vez.

- Mi defendida acaba de decir que lleva 26 años en su trabajo, pero mi colega aquí presente olvidó preguntar si todos esos años sólo desempeñó ese cargo. ¿Dígame, cuantos años vendió usted su cuerpo?

- 9 años, hasta que me enteré que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Y los restantes?

- Cuando supe de mi embarazo yo ya llevaba ahorrado bastante dinero junto con otras chicas que se dedicaban a lo mismo abrimos el bar donde todas trabajábamos, aclaro que ninguna era menor de edad y todos los papeles de sanidad estaban en orden – suspiró – yo me encargué de la parte de la supervisión y económica, desde hace casi 17 años no me eh vuelto a acostar con ningún hombre por dinero.

El abogado le sonrió satisfecho.

- Dígame señora Black, ¿Usted tiene más hijos?

- No, mi único hijo es Jacob, hasta ese entonces yo pensaba que era estéril, mi hijo es un milagro.

- ¿Qué la llevo a prostituirse?

- La necesidad

- ¿Y no podía buscar otro tipo de trabajo?

- Nadie quería a una persona que ni siquiera había terminado el bachillerato

- ¿Por qué no lo terminó? – preguntó el juez

- Porque me casé muy joven, yo solo tenía 16 años, pero el ya era mayor, tenía 20

- ¿Y qué pasó con su esposo? - cuestionó

- Me dejó por otra – agachó la cabeza

- ¿Eso la obligó a migrar? Porque tengo entendido que usted no es originaria de aquí, sino de Forks

- Si, no podía soportar vivir en el mismo lugar que ellos dos – Sue empezó a derramar lágrimas, ella había sufrido mucho por el engaño de mi padre con mi madre.

- Por los papeles que tengo usted le ha sabido dar a su hijo una vida muy cómoda – comentó

- Si, él ah sido el niño de mis ojos. Mi pequeño milagro. – El juez asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Después de clausurar el local consiguió algún otro trabajo? – volvió a interrogar

- Sí – contestó el abogado – Ella abrió un pequeño local donde vende comida. Aquí están las fotos junto con los papeles. El local queda en la parte de debajo de su vivienda, con su dinero ahorrado pudo comprase una casa en un buen vecindario y podrá mantener el nivel de vida que llevaba su hijo, incluyendo el estudio ya que el chico podrá mantener su beca.

El juez movió la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo.

- Daré un receso de 5 minutos para tomar mi resolución sobre si el joven Jacob Black vuelve con su madre o queda en manos del estado. Pueden retirarse.

La tensión en la sala era palpable.

Mallory no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

- Ojalá y el juez piense lo correcto, ustedes son mujeres de la perdición, no merecen tener hijos - nos deseó la vieja bruja.

Si no fuera porque era una persona mayor la volcaría de una cachetada.

Los cinco minutos fueron los más eternos tanto para Sue como para mi. Ojalá y todo salga bien tanto para ella como para mí.

- Por favor pasen de nuevo a la sala – anunció el guardia y todos obedecimos.

Una vez dentro el juez miró sus papeles y dictó su veredicto.

- Estuve analizando detenidamente todos los papeles que me han llegado desde la semana pasada y mi veredicto está tomado… - Sue estaba que se comía las uñas – debido a la casi nula documentación que apruebe que la señora Black, aquí presente, es una mala madre y no merezca de nuevo la custodia de su hijo por parte del abogado de trabajo social. Mi fallo lo doy a favor de la señora Black.

Sue cayó al piso de la emoción, lloraba de felicidad mientras su abogado igual de feliz trataba de hacerla pararse.

- Con este documento – le tendió al ella un papel – puede inmediatamente recoger a su hijo del orfanato. – Sue lo agarró con manos temblorosas y el juez le sonrió

- Tú no tendrás la misma suerte Swan- Advirtió Mallory

- Siguiente caso – llamó el juez – 8068. Vanessa Swan.

El abogado de Mallory se paró al igual que Edward.

- Quisiera llamar al estrado a la Señora Masen – anunció el abogado de Mallory.

Miré a Edward y él con una sonrisa me dio las fuerzas para subir a ese estrado.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- Si – juré.

- Dígame señora Masen, por que ahora es Masen ¿cierto?

- Si – asentí

- ¿Hace cuanto usted se dedicaba a la prostitución?

- Hace 11 años

- Y cuando usted "trabajaba" ¿en manos de quién quedaba la niña?

- Yo contrataba una niñera

- Recuerdo saber que su hija enfermó gravemente ¿Usted la cuidaba o alguien más se hacía cargo de ello?

- Yo la cuidaba durante el día.

- ¿Usted acepta haber sido una mala madre? – la pregunta me sorprendió, ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Objeción – gritó Edward.

- Objeción aceptada – dijo el Juez

- Ok – se sobó el puente de su nariz el abogado - ¿A los cuántos años dio a luz a su hija?

- A los 15 – contesté algo confundía.

- Señoría – se dirigió a el juez - ¿Usted cree que una adolescente de 15 años, en plena etapa de desarrollo, podría hacerse cargo de una criatura?

El juez lo miró y respondió con otra pregunta ahora dirigida a mí.

- ¿Cómo fue que quedó embarazada?

- Me violaron – traté que los recuerdos de esa tarde no llegaran a mi mente.

- ¿Y usted supo quién?

- Si, Michael Newton, el hijo de la aquí presente Mallory Newton.

- Creo que ya es suficiente

- Pero señoría, aún no responde mi pregunta. – reclamó el abogado

- Se la responderé en mi veredicto. – respondió tajante.

El hombre se sentó refunfuñando y Edward pasó a seguir interrogando, ya habíamos practicado sus preguntas y mis respuestas.

- Señora Masen – trató de disimular su sonrisa. Amaba llamarme así. - ¿Qué fue lo que la obligó a buscar este trabajo?

- La enfermedad de mi hija

- ¿De qué estaba enferma su hija?

- Leucemia y los tratamientos eran demasiado caros.

- Pero cuando su hija sanó ¿Porqué no buscó otro trabajo?

- Porque la señora Newton me tenía presionada, estaba queriendo comprar a mi hija con todos sus regalos costosos y si no podía darle gustos a mi hija ella se terminaría yendo. Además aunque haya terminado el bachillerato no había trabajo para mí. Los que lograba conseguir requerían que estuviera mañana, tarde y parte de la noche y yo no podía dejar sola a mi hija, tenía que estar pendiente por si surgía alguna recaía, pero gracias a Dios no hubo ninguna.

- No tengo ninguna otra pregunta para la señora Masen – anunció Edward.

Salimos del estrado y volvió al frente el abogado de Mallory quien la mandó subir al mismo lugar que ocupé yo.

¿Con qué patrañas o mentiras podría salir esta vieja hoy?.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado :)**

**Dejen sus comentarios :) y gracias a los que dejaron la anterior vez-**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico lo siento :(**

**_-Annie-_**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Hoy tuve tiempo de escribir :D Ya estoy a fin de semestre y antes de ponerme a estudiar decidí dejarles un capítulo.**

**Espero y sea de su agrado :D**

**Les recuerdo que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos. No se los pierdan.**

**Bueno sin más los dejo con el capi.**

**"Todos los personajes pertecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía, si hallan una igual es plagio"**

CAPÍTULO 26:

POV EDWARD

Comenzó la declaración de Mallory, tanto Bella como yo estábamos comiéndonos las uñas, esa señora era capaz de todo con tal de quitarle a Vanessa.

El abogado comenzó a interrogar.

- Señora Newton ¿Por qué quiere hacerse cargo de su nieta?

- Bueno, por el hecho de que como abuela y madre que soy deseo lo mejor para mi nieta y el comportamiento de Isabella es deplorable.

- ¿Qué relación tiene con la niña?

- Nuestra relación es excelente, a pesar de mi edad somos como mejores amigas, ella me tiene mucha confianza.

- ¿Es cierto que la señora Mase no dejó que viera y participara en la crianza de Vanessa durante sus primeros años?

- Es cierto, me enteré que tenía una nieta cuando demandó a mi hijo.

- Eh finalizado el interrogatorio – dijo el abogado.

- Abogado Masen pase por favor. – Caminé hacia el estrado.

- Señora Newton – comencé - ¿Por qué demandó la señora Masen a su hijo?

- Po… porque… - tartamudeó y se quedó callada.

- El no quería ayudar en el tratamiento de su nieta Si o no.

- Usted no tiene por qué juzgar a mi hijo, él estaba asustado, jamás lo habíamos sometido a ninguna operación.

- Usted dice que la señora Masen es un mal ejemplo para su nieta…

- Por supuesto – respingó la naríz.

- Señor juez – llamé su atención - ¿Usted cree que la señora Newton sea un buen tutor para la menor Swan cuando los papeles indican que es lo contrario al ver como su único hijo está condenado a 60 años por abuso sexual hacia tres jovencitas menores entre ellas Isabella Masen que en ese tiempo tenía 15 años? – respiré hondo la rabia me estaba ganando, necesitaba tranquilizarme – si no pudo controlar a su hijo mucho menos podrá con su nieta ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese? – El juez evaluó mis palabras mientras Mallory pensaba en cómo defenderse pero las palabras no salían de su boca. – La señora Masen ya tiene un puesto de trabajo como secretaria, está casada, tiene un hogar estable y está haciendo una carrera técnica. – le tendí el sobre con las pruebas y papeles correspondientes.

- Haremos un receso, yo los llamaré cuando tenga un veredicto – anunció y salió de la sala.

Mallory me envenenaba con la mirada y Bella corrió a mis brazos.

- Todo saldrá bien – traté de calmarla.

Los siguientes minutos fueron más que eternos, el juez se estaba tardando más de lo normal y esto no ayudaba a nuestros nervios.

- Por favor pasen – la voz del guardia me asustó.

Entramos y el Juez se hallaba con los papeles en su mano.

- Muy bien, eh tomado una decisión – anunció el juez – Según las pruebas presentada por ambos eh decidido que la menor de 13 años Vanessa Swan no estará bajo la tutoría de la señora Mallory Newton – la emoción que sentimos con Bella en ese momento duró menos que un suspiro – y tampoco volverá a la tutela de la señora Isabella Masen o almenos no lo hará hasta que ella realmente se establezca.

- ¡No! – gritó Bella

- ¡Ella está casada! – objecioné

- Con su abogado – me miró fijo – usted… - suspiró – con un solo mes de matrimonio no podemos asegurar que esto sea real, además ella tiene que terminar primero la carrera técnica que ha empezado. Necesitamos solides para la menor y lo de ustedes apenas está en construcción…

- ¿Y por qué no me la dan a mí? – Protestó la señora Newton.

- Por la misma teoría que plantó el abogado Masen. Si usted no pudo criar bien a su hijo ¿Cómo espera que tengamos fe en usted para criar a una niña en plena etapa hormonal?

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

- La niña quedará bajo la tutela del estado ¡caso cerrado! – golpeó su martillo y se alejó.

- ¡Me quitaron a mi hija y todo por su culpa vieja decrépita! – lloraba Bella y ver su dolor me hacía sentirme impotente .

- ¡Fue tu culpa por ser una mala madre! – se defendió ella.

- ¡Jamás fui una mala madre! Nunca le faltó nada… - siguió llorando.

Yo tenía que hacer algo para poder recuperar a Vanessa…

POV VANESSA

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía con quién me iría si con mi mami o con mi abuela, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la mujer recatada, de familia y que según me amaba mucho podía ser esta mujer cruel y despiadada que en vez de buscar mi felicidad la arruinaba?

- Ya dictaron la sentencia de tu caso – me dijo Margaret sonriente.

- ¿Cuál fue la resolución? – cuestioné

- Lo siento pequeña, pero pasarás un largo rato haciéndonos compañía.

¡Noo! Esto no podía ser cierto. Yo no me podía quedar aquí. Es más yo no me podía quedar aquí…

Durante el resto del día planeamos con Jane y Heidy una manera de huir. ¿Pero cómo?

Ese miércoles nos tocó sacar la basura, era nuestra gran oportunidad. El guardia estaba dormido y los que resguardaban la entrada se habían ido a comer.

Antes de partir miramos por todas partes y no vimos a nadie así que corrimos como nunca en nuestras vidas hasta llegar a una plazuela, no era seguro quedarse ahí, debíamos avanzar más o si no nos encontrarían.

POV EDWARD

¡Mierda! ¡mierda! ¿Cómo es que a Vanessa se le pudo ocurrir escaparse justo ahora que había conseguido un nuevo juicio? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Bella?

- Amor… ¿Quién era al teléfono? – preguntó y no le podía mentir, era su hija y si se lo escondiera me odiaría.

- Era del hogar en donde estaba Vanessa…

- ¿Cómo que estaba? ¿Se la llevaron a otro lugar? – negué - ¡Maldita sea Edward dime de una puta vez lo que pasa con mi hija!

- Escapó

- ¿Escapó? ¿pe… pero cómo?

- Eso ni los guardias lo saben…

- ¡Oh mi Dios! Mi hija, mi niña ¿Dónde podrás estar ahora corazón? – se sentó en el sofá de mi despacho.

- Cálmate cielo, ya verás que todo estará bien y ella se comunicará contigo

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con el juicio? – sollozó

- No te quiero mentir, esto retrasará todo y puede ser que en vez de mejorar empeoren.

POV BELLA

Tres días que me sentía fatal y no sabía que era, yo le echaba la culpa a la preocupación, a la tristeza, pero Edward me obligó y prácticamente arrastró hacia el hospital para hacerme un chequeo general. Y hoy había recogido los resultados de unas pruebas de sangre que me mandó hacer de último el doctor.

Entré a la habitación que compartíamos Edward y yo y me senté en la cama, era raro… estaba más cansada que de costumbre.

Abrí el sobre y lo que leí me quitó todo rasgo de cansancio. ¡Dios justo ahora! "Positivo" decía en aquella hoja, ¡el doctor me había mandado a hacer unos análisis de sangre para saber si estaba embarazada!

- ¡Ed … Edward …! - lo llamé con la voz temblorosa

- ¿si amor? – dijo entrando a la habitación

- Estoy …. – tragué saliva – estoy embarazada – lo miré y su ceño estaba fruncido ¿acaso no quería a este bebé?

- Un hijo … de los dos – dijo en suspiros y su rostro cambió totalmente mostrando una sonrisa hermosa – seremos padres – gritó de alegría y me alzó. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer a borbotones, luego me bajó y me besó como si de eso dependiera el mundo. Sin duda era una hermosa noticia, pero no la podía festejar por completo ya que me faltaba mi Vanessa conmigo, no sabía nada de ella desde que se escapó del orfanato ¿dónde estaría, comía, estaba abrigada? y empecé a llorar – shhh amor – intentaba calmarme Edward – no te alteres por que le hace daño al bebé.

Nos quedamos abrazados por largo tiempo encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja hasta que el sonido de mi celular nos sacó de ese estado de ensoñación. Miré el número y no era conocido, parecía que era de un teléfono público.

- ¿aló? – contesté

Mami… - me deshice al escuchar esa voz

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado :)**

**Dejen sus comentarios :) y gracias a los que dejaron la anterior vez-**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico lo siento :(**

**_-Annie-_**


End file.
